Retour dans le futur !
by Kiyoai
Summary: Tsuna se retrouve une fois de plus dans le futur contre son gré... et sans ses amis. A peine arrivé, il se fait attaquer par des... soldats ? Mais est vite sauvé par une personne qu'il connait bien ! Plus tard, il découvre que cette personne est son professeur, Reborn, en version adulte... [Fiction en pause ! Reprise pendant les grandes vacances !]
1. Prologue & Chapitre 1 : Tempête

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Je vous présente ma première fiction : Retour dans le futur ! J'avais cette histoire en tête depuis un bon moment déjà alors je me suis dit : Pourquoi ne pas l'écrire ? Et voilà ^^. J'essaye de limiter les fautes au maximum mais bon je peux pas tout voir... Enfin bref, j'espère que cette fiction vous plaira, moi j'aimerais vraiment la finir (j'ai déjà fait un plan avec tout ce qu'il va se passer) et je pense qu'il y aura beaucoup de chapitres. En ce qui concerne le rythme de publication... Je verrais bien x) En tout cas, j'essaierais de publier un chapitre tout les mois. **

**Résumé : Tsuna se retrouve une fois de plus dans le futur contre son gré... et sans ses amis. A peine arrivé, il se fait attaquer par des soldats mais est vite sauvé par une personne qu'il connait bien ! Plus tard, il découvre que cette personne est son professeur, Reborn, en version adulte... La romance peut commencer !**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas sauf... non, je n'en dis pas plus !**

**Couple : Reborn (adulte) x Sawada Tsunayoshi. (Et peut-être d'autres couples, je verrais bien :P Mais si il y en a d'autres, ça sera des VRAIS couples, je vous le promet.)**

**Rated : T (même si il y aura du lemon... ça sera du léger, sauf si vous en voulez plus :P)**

**Note : Le prologue n'est pas vraiment long alors je mets aussi le chapitre 1. Le texte en gras correspond aux commentaires de l'auteure (donc de moi, mais il me semble qu'il n'y a pas de commentaires dans ce chapitre.) Sur ceux, bonne lecture !**

* * *

Prologue

Tsuna était allongé sur son lit, les yeux fermés. La nuit était tombée depuis au moins trois heures et pourtant, le collégien n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il n'avait même pas prit la peine de se mettre en pyjama, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir. Dans sa chambre, tout était calme. Habituellement, il y avait toujours un bruit provenant d'ici où d'ailleurs... ne serait-ce que les ronflements de Reborn. Il ouvrit alors les yeux. La pièce était plongée dans le noir complet à l'exception d'un fin trait de lumière émit par les quelques lampadaires encore allumés. Lentement, il se redressa et se mit assis. Il porta ensuite son regard sur le hamac où dormait habituellement son professeur. Vide.

Tsuna poussa un long soupir. « Pourquoi ne revient-il pas, pensa le collégien. Je me demande ce qu'il fait… » Après le repas du soir, le bébé lui avait dit qu'il avait une affaire à régler et qu'il ne serait pas long. Malgré cela, il n'était toujours pas rentré et Tsuna se demanda alors ce que signifiait le mot ''long'' pour Reborn. « Il n'y a pas de raison de s'inquiéter, pensa-t-il. Après tout, il est très fort et... Il sait parfaitement se débrouille tout seul. Ce n'est pas le meilleur Hitman pour rien ! » Pourtant, le collégien ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être préoccupé. « Et si il se faisait tuer ? Il pourrait tomber dans une embuscade et... » D'un geste de la main, il balaya cette pensée. « Mais non, mais non. Reborn ne se ferait jamais tuer ! Après tout, c'est de Reborn que l'on parle, le bébé invincible … ! Enfin, en quelques sortes. »

Depuis leur bataille dans le futur, Tsuna n'arrivait plus à penser correctement. Lui et ses amis avaient gagnés, certes, mais les faits étaient là. Kyoko et Haru avaient beaucoup souffert et Uni... était morte. Le collégien n'avait jamais eu envie de les impliquées, mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. Il releva vivement la tête. « Non, pas la vie, moi. C'est moi qui ai pris la décision de les emmener avec nous, pour avoir quelque choque à protéger, comme l'a si bien dit Irie-san. » Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se recoucher, son hyper intuition le força à regarder par la fenêtre. La rue était déserte, il n'y avait pas un chat. « Normal, vu l'heure qu'il est. » pensa Tsuna. Il allait détourner les yeux mais quelque chose attira son attention. Une ombre... ? Non, une petite silhouette masquée par l'obscurité. Le collégien pensa tout de suite à son professeur. Un sentiment de joie monta alors en lui. Malheureusement, il s'en alla aussi vite qu'il était venu. Reborn portait toujours son chapeau hors, cet homme ne semblait pas en avoir un. Du moins, si c'était vraiment un homme... Il ressemblait plutôt à un bébé. Le jeune mafieux plissa alors les yeux pour mieux voir. « Peut-être est-ce l'un des Arcobalénos ? Mais pourquoi viendrait-il ici au beau milieu de la nuit ? … » pensa le collégien. Il distingua cependant quelque chose de familier sur ses vêtements. Des tâches noires... Il s'écoula quelques secondes avant qu'il comprenne. « Lambo ? Mais que fait-il ? » Tsuna se leva rapidement, enfila sa veste qu'il avait négligemment jetée sur le dossier de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit aussi discrètement que possible. Il descendit ensuite les escaliers quatre à quatre et sortit enfin de la maison. Le présumé Lambo se tenait devant lui, à seulement quelques mètres. Présumé ? Non, aucun doute possible, c'était bien lui.

- « La... Lambo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dehors à cette heure ? »

Le petit bovin se retourna d'un bond et fixa ''l'intrus''.

- « Halala ~ Je croyais que personne ne m'avait vu !

- Vu ? Pourquoi ? Demanda Tsuna, méfiant.

- J'ai oublier ma sucette dans le futur ! Je retourne la chercher, dit-il joyeusement.

- Q... Quoi ? Tu veux retourner dans le futur, s'exclama le collégien.

- Tu ne m'en empêchera pas Dame-Tsuna ! »

Sur ces mots, il sortit le bazooka des dix ans de ses cheveux. Le canon rose était aussi petit que le garnement pourtant, après leur petite excursion dans le futur, l'adolescent savait qu'il était très dangereux. Tsuna couru alors vers lui, essayant à tout prix de l'arrêter. Il vit Lambo le placer au dessus de sa tête en chantant :

- « Sucette, sucette ! Ma petite sucette !

- Lambo ! Arrête ! Ne fais pas ça, s'exclama-t-il en arrivant à sa hauteur. »

L'adolescent attrapa le bazooka et empêcher le petit bovin de l'utiliser. Son cœur battait à cent à l'heure, il prit une grande inspiration, regarda le fautif droit dans les yeux et cria :

- « Lambo ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?

- Mais... Ma sucette ! »

Tsuna s'apprêtait à répliquer quand soudain, il entendit un bruit sourd. « Un... un coup de feu ? » pensa-t-il en frissonnant légèrement. Il se retourna mais ne vit rien, sauf le haut muret qui séparait les maisons de la route. Le jeune homme s'apprêtait à pousser un soupir de soulagement mais une certaine voix l'en empêcha.

- « Vous deux, pourquoi faites-vous autant de bruit à cette heure ? »

Tsuna, fidèle à lui même ne pût s'empêcher de pousser un petit ''hiiiiiii'' de surprise. Il leva la tête et _le_ vit, percher en haut du fameux muret gris. C'était Reborn ! Il était revenu de sa petite mission top secrète ! Le collégien le fixait, incapable de parler. Il avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, mais son professeur l'en dissuada rapidement...

- « J'attends tes explications Dame-Tsuna ! Lança le tueur à gage qui le regardait toujours. »

En entendant l'insulte, il fit une moue déçue et se reprit. Puis, il répondit maladroitement :

- « Ce... Ce n'est pas de ma faute ! C'est Lambo, il veut retourner dans le fut-... »

Tsuna n'eut pas le temps de finir, le fautif lui coupa la parole.

- « Ahah ! Reborn ! Prépare-toi à mourir, cria le stupide bovin. »

Lambo avait l'air très heureux, surtout lorsque Reborn était dans les parages... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir le tuer. Drôle de jeu n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr, il n'y arrivait jamais, le tueur s'en sortait toujours les doigts dans le nez. Justement, Lambo sortit une grenade rose – car c'était prévisible – et la lança en direction de son ''ennemi''. Reborn haussa un sourcil, porta sa main à son chapeau et prit son petit lézard nommé Léon. Celui-ci se métamorphosa alors en pistolet ce qui permit à l'Arcobaleno de tirer sur la grenade. « Il est rapide, pensa Tsuna. Et encore une fois, Reborn gagne... »

L'adolescent s'apprêtait à parler mais son professeur le devança.

- « Tsuna ! Si tu restes là tu vas te faire tuer ! »

Il regarda le bébé sans comprendre. Celui-ci pointa son index en direction de... « Oh non... » se dit le pauvre adolescent.

- « Halala ! Dame-Tsuna va faire boom, cria le petit bovin.

- Évite-la avec ta dernière volonté lança Reborn qui semblait lui aussi beaucoup s'amuser. »

Tsuna poussa un cri en voyant la grenade se diriger vers lui. Dans cet état, le collégien était aussi inutile que Lambo... Après tout, on ne l'appelait pas Tsunaze pour rien. « Du calme, je n'ai qu'à sauter hors de sa trajectoire ! » pensa-t-il. Malgré son incompétence, il avait tout de même acquis une certaine expérience au fur et à mesure des combats. En tant normal, il aurait hurler de peur et n'aurait rien pût faire, mais il n'était plus ce Tsuna. Il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre et tout cela grâce à son professeur particulier.

- « Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès, Reborn ! Lança Tsuna avant de sauter hors de la trajectoire de la grenade. »

Il entendit vaguement le rire de son sois-disant professeur.

Soudain, pour une raison inconnue, le tueur à gage reprit son sérieux :

- « Pas par là, s'exclama-t-il. Le bazoo-... ».

Tsuna n'entendit pas la suite. Il fut directement projeté dans le bazooka des dix ans et disparu, laissant derrière lui un écran de fumée rose.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Tempète

L'_homme_ sentit une aura meurtrière, non-loin de sa position. _Il_ tendit l'oreille, ils seront bientôt là. _Il _ferma les yeux et respira lentement, le moment était venu et _il_ se devait de réussir. Alors, comme tout bon prédateur,_ il_ attendit. L'_homme_ pouvait attendre, cela ne le dérangeais pas, _il_ pouvait être très patient, surtout dans des situations comme celles-ci. Là où _il_ se tenait, personne ne pouvait _le _voir, ni même _l_'entendre. L'_homme_ savait tromper ses ennemis comme le faisaient les illusionnistes avec leur proie. Après tout, _il_ était le meilleur. « Mais pas ici... » pensa-t-_il_. _Il_ entendit les voix se rapprocher, _il_ pouvait maintenant comprendre quelques mots de leur conversation.

- « Si on ne le fait pas... Général va nous... Compter sur... Sonne... »

La voix était dure et grave, _il_ savait que ce n'était pas n'importe qui. L'_homme_ les observaient, pas directement bien sûr, _il_ fixait leurs ombres qui se dessinait sur le mur opposé. Avant, _il_ n'avait pu distinguer les silhouettes des hommes parmi les ombres des autres bâtiments. Mais maintenant qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés, _il_ pouvait affirmer que c'était une patrouille de quatre hommes. Le premier était de grande carrure – il était d'ailleurs le plus grand d'entre eux -, et sûrement aussi le plus haut gradé. Le deuxième n'était pas très grand et d'après sa démarche hésitante, l'_homme_ pouvait affirmer qu'il était jeune. Le troisième semblait assez vieux et le dernier n'était ni trop grand, ni trop petit. Un homme tout à fait banal, qui ferait presque pensé à un citoyen, mais bien sûr, ce n'était pas le cas. D'après leurs mouvements et leurs ombres, ils avaient tous un fusil en leur possession. « Ce sont eux, les fameux soldats. » pensa l'_homme_ qui se tenait toujours derrière le mur, à l'affût. Les soldats – car c'en étaient bien - se rapprochaient de plus en plus, _il _savait qu'_il_ devait passer à l'action. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

Alors qu'_il_ se préparait à sortir de sa cachette et bondir devant eux, il y eut soudainement un bruit sourd. « Un coup de feu ? … » se dit-il, par expérience. Cependant, il savait que ce n'en était pas un. « Peut-être une explosion ? » Une mini explosion, pour être précis, tout prêt des quatre hommes. _Il _décida de sortit de sa cachette, pour voir ce qu'il s'était passé. En quelques secondes, il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers les soldats. De la fumée rose obstruait son champ de vision. L'_homme_ se cacha de nouveau et observa le mur, en espérant voir leurs ombres. Les contours ne se voyaient presque plus, mais _il_ pût tout de même affirmer que les soldats s'étaient tous arrêtés de marcher. Les quatre hommes semblaient fixer quelque chose devant eux. _Il_ réfléchit à toute vitesse. « Peut-être est-ce un fumigène ? … » _Il_ balaya cette pensée de son esprit. Un fumigène ne faisait pas autant de bruit, peu importe sa taille. L'_homme _attendit, encore et encore. « Heureusement que ce n'est pas pareil dans l'autre monde... » se dit-_il_. Une fois que la fumée rose se dissipa, _il_ pût de nouveau observer les soldats._ Il_ aperçu une autre ombre, juste devant les quatre soldats. « De la téléportation ? … » pensa l'_homme_.

_Il_ plissa les yeux. La nouvelle personne semblait être en position assise, presque couchée. À travers les ombres,l'_homme_ ne pouvait être précis mais _il_ pouvait voir que les mains de la mystérieuse personne étaient placées derrière son dos sans doute pour soutenir le corps qui paraissait petit et faible. « Presque comme si il venait de tomber... » se dit-_il_. Les quatre soldats semblaient sous le choc. « On engage vraiment n'importe qui dans l'armée » pensa l'_homme_ en souriant intérieurement. _Il _posa de nouveau son regard sur le nouveaux venu. _Il_ ne pouvait en être sûr, mais une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait que c'était un homme. Du moins, un garçon vu sa taille et sa carrure. Puis, _il_ reporta de nouveau son attention sur les soldats qui n'avaient pas bougés d'un pouce. « Enfin, cela ne m'étonne pas, ce soi-disant seigneur n'est qu'un imbécile après tout. » se dit-_il_ pour compléter sa pensée quelques secondes plus tôt.

Soudain, le plus jeune des hommes secoua faiblement la tête, - surement pour se reprendre - et dit d'une voix hésitante :

- « Co... comment... »

Il n'arrivait plus à trouver ses mots. Les autres ne semblaient apparemment pas en état de parler. « Quelle bande de déchets... » pensa l'_homme_, toujours caché. Puis, _il_ fit une moue agacée. « Merde, voilà que je parle comme lui... » Soudain, _il_ vit l'un des soldats faire un geste de la main. Celui-ci pointa d'abord son index en direction de la nouvelle personne – du moins si c'en était bien une – puis fit un petite cercle avec le même doigt. Presque aussitôt, les trois autres encerclèrent l'intrus. « Ils ont au moins une once d'idée... » se dit l'_homme_ presque en souriant. _Il_ secoua faiblement la tête. « Et si c'était un allié ? … Dans ce cas là, je n'aurais pas d'autre choix que d'intervenir. » pensa-t-_il_ tout en ajustant son chapeau.

L'un des soldats se décida enfin et prit la parole.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, gamin, demanda-t-il d'une voix à faire froid dans le dos. »

« C'est donc bien un enfant... ils ne vont tout de même pas le tué, lui aussi ? … » se dit-_il_ en tendant l'oreille. L'_homme_ voulait voir ce qui se passait réellement, et non à travers les ombres du muret. Cependant, _il_ risquerait de se faire prendre... _Il_ vit le plus petit des soldats faire un léger mouvement de l'épaule, un petit tremblement pour être précis. Celui-ci avait resserré sa prise sur son arme.

- « Peu importe. Tuons le, lança celui qui ressemblait à un citoyen. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est jeune qu'il a le droit de vivre. Souvenez-vous de votre engagement ! Pitié, clémence, tout cela n'existe plus désormais. »

« Alors ils vont vraiment le tuer, sans aucune sommation ? … » pensa l'_homme_, légèrement inquiet.

- « Il a raison. Le commandant nous a ordonné de tuer toute personne que l'on croiseraient pendant notre patrouille, ajouta un autre soldat d'une voix fatiguée. »

« Ce doit être le plus vieux des quatre hommes. » se dit-_il_ en fronçant les sourcils. « Comme quoi, l'âge ne fait pas la sagesse... »

Soudain, _il_ entendit un gémissement plaintif, sans doute de l'enfant. S'en était assez,_ il_ ne pouvait plus retenir sa curiosité, _il_ décida de voir directement ce qui se passait, et non à travers les ombres. « De toute façon, ils sont sans doute trop occupés pour me voir... » L'_homme_ passa la tête hors de sa cachette et observa. C'était bel et bien un gamin, mais il semblait être plus vieux que ce qu'_il_ aurait penser. « Un collégien ? … » Celui-ci était assis devant les soldats, la tête basse. Il était habillé d'une veste orange à capuche, avec un pantalon noir.

_Il_ remarqua aussi que l'un des soldats portait une insigne sur son uniforme. « Un sergent ? » se demanda-t-_il_.

- « Alors tu réponds espèce de sale gamin ! »

Apparemment, celui-ci ne semblait pas disposé à parler. Ou peut-être n'en avait-il pas envie ? … Il semblait presque endormi, seul un petit détail pouvait affirmer qu'il était conscient : Ses mains. Même depuis sa cachette, _l'homme_ pouvait voir qu'elles tremblaient. La patience des soldats semblait s'être éteinte puisque l'un deux – celui qui apparemment était sergent - se pencha à la hauteur de l'enfant et de sa main gauche, le prit par le col. Il le souleva avec aisance et le mit debout, en souriant aux petits cris de douleur qu'il poussait. Puis, le gamin sembla peu à peu réaliser dans quel situation il se trouvait.

- « Où... où suis-je ? Dit-il faiblement.

- ''Où suis-je'' dis-tu ? Je vais t'apprendre moi espèce de sale petit clébard, s'exclama le sergent qui ne l'avait toujours pas lâcher. »

Sur ces mots, l'homme leva dangereusement sa main droite et le gifla d'une telle force qu'il retomba parterre, gémissant de douleur. En même temps que le gamin se frottait la joue, les soldats riaient, - s'esclaffaient même - devant la souffrance d'un enfant, innocent et apeuré. « S'en est trop. »se dit l'_homme. Il_ ne pouvait plus attendre. Après ce qu'ils venaient de lui faire, _il_ ne pouvait rester là, sans intervenir. « Tant pis pour le plan. » pensa-t-_il_ en ajustant de nouveau son chapeau. Tandis que les soldats riaient toujours, le sergent s'arrêta soudainement et prit la parole.

- « Alors ? Tu veux toujours savoir où tu es, demanda-t-il d'une glaciale. »

Voyant que l'enfant ne réagissait pas, l'homme fit mine de vouloir lui donner un coup de pied. Heureusement, le plus vieux des quatre soldats prit la parole.

- « Arrête, ça suffit maintenant.

- Il a raison, tuons-le et ça sera réglé, ajouta celui qui ressemblait à un citoyen.

- Vous... Vous voulez le tuer ? S'exclama le jeune qui n'avait, jusqu'à présent jamais prit la parole.

- Je te rappelle que le commandant nous a ordonné de tuer tout ceux que l'on croisaient, répliqua le citoyen, le regard toujours fixer sur le gamin.

- Mais... Il est si jeune, lança-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

- Et alors ? Pas de pitié pour ces vermines, hurla le sergent. »

Les trois autres hommes se turent. Le quatrième, lui, semblait satisfait. Il regarda de nouveau l'enfant, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Sa joue droite était aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Le sergent alors sortit son couteau jusque là caché dans sa veste. Puis, il sourit. Comme tout bon soldat, il était sans pitié, cruel même. Il se pencha vers le gamin et brandit sa lame devant lui. Celui-ci recula en poussant un hoquet de surprise – et peut-être de peur, également - . L'enfant ne comprenait plus rien, pourquoi cet homme le menaçait-il avec un couteau ? Son agresseur fit un sourire sadique et lança, d'une voix terrifiante :

- « Par où vais-je commencer ? … »

Le sergent fit une petite pause puis reprit, un sourire au lèvres :

- « Devrais-je d'abord te couper un peu partout et te laisser mourir à petit-feu... ou bien, je pourrais te trancher la gorge, histoire d'en finir rapidement, ajouta-il en imitant le mouvement sur son propre cou. »

L'enfant ne répondit pas, il tremblait de partout. Ses yeux marrons semblaient sur le point de pleurer, il ne savait comment réagir. Pourquoi cet homme voulait-il le tuer ? Il n'avait rien fait de mal ! ... Le sergent sourit, sa méchanceté n'avait pas de limite. Il amena son couteau à la hauteur de la joue du gamin. Elle était toujours aussi rouge, tandis que son visage était aussi blanc que la neige. L'enfant avait peur, il ne comprenait pas, il ne savait même pas où il était, ni qui étaient ces hommes ! Alors pourquoi ? … Il ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre. Une petite goutte de sang apparut alors, puis glissa doucement sur sur menton.

- « Laisse-moi voir la couleur de ton sang, lança le sergent, les yeux remplis de folie. »

Sans attendre ne serais-ce que quelques secondes, l'homme passa la fine lame sur le visage du gamin. Aussitôt, sa victime gémit de douleur et recula de quelques centimètres de lui. Une coupure apparût, visiblement assez profonde. Le sang s'écoula doucement sur son visage. Son corps tremblait de partout, il n'avait même pas la force de se mettre debout. L'enfant avait mal mais plus que tout, il avait peur, il ne voulait pas mourir. Il ne _pouvait_ pas. Soudain, il entendit une voix inconnue.

_Meurt... meurt..._

Il frémit. Qui venait de parler ?

_Meurt !_

Il sursauta. Quelle était cette voix qui disais ''meurt'' à tue-tête ?

- « D'où... D'où vint-elle ? Pourquoi me dit-elle de mourir ? Je ne veux pas... Je ne veux pas, cria-t-il devant le soldat. »

_La mort est douce, tu verras... il te suffit juste de fermer les yeux..._

- « Non, non ! Hurla-t-il. »

À qui appartenait cette voix si horrible ? Que disait-elle ? … Meurt ? Pourquoi ?

_Alors... Tues-les !_

- « Quoi ? Tu... tuer, répéta l'enfant, horrifié. »

_Oui, tues-les ! Tous autant qu'ils sont !_

- « Arrêtes ! »

Le sergent fit une moue agacée. À qui pouvait-il bien parler ? Puis il lança prit d'un soudain dégoût :

- « Tous pareils, des vermines... Des bons à rien qui ne méritent pas de vivre ! »

« Si je veux intervenir, c'est maintenant ou jamais » se dit l'_homme_. Alors que le sergent s'apprêtait à trancher la gorge de sa victime, il entendit un bruit sourd, non loin de lui. Il poussa un petit gémissement, les yeux grands ouverts. Son expression jusque là cruel et dure avait laissé place à de l'incompréhension, de la peur, – de la terreur même – son teint avait viré au blanc, un peu comme l'enfant. Le sergent ne bougeait plus, son regard était fixe, il regardait derrière le gamin. Puis, il se mit à trembler plus violemment encore que sa victime avant lui. Il s'apprêtait à pointer quelque chose avec son doigt quand soudain, un râle de mort s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il entendit vaguement sa victime pousser un gémissement d'horreur. Presque aussitôt, du sang s'écoula sur tout son visage. Le liquide rouge descendit tout doucement sur ses yeux, puis son nez, sa bouche et bientôt, il arriva jusqu'à son torse. Il s'écroula alors, les yeux toujours grands ouverts. L'enfant n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il regardait le sergent – ou plutôt son son cadavre - qui était maintenant étalé sur le sol, une expression choquée sur son visage.

_Tu vois, il est mort... les autres vont suivre !_

Encore cette voix effrayante !

- « N... non, dit doucement l'enfant. »

_Regarde bien !_

La voix... était-elle contente de la mort de cet homme ? … Était-ce elle qui l'avait tuer ? Un autre bruit se fit entendre. L'un des soldats hurla à s'en déchirer les tympans puis, comme son sergent, il tomba : mort. Suivis alors deux autres coups de feu – car c'était bien des coups de feu – et les deux autres hommes tombèrent eux aussi, dans un flot de hurlements et de sang.

_Tu vois, ils sont tous mort ! C'est si amusant !_

- « Non... non ! Pourquoi te réjouis-tu de leur mort s'exclama l'enfant, horrifié. »

_Pourquoi ? ... parce que c'est drôle ! __Tu ne trouves pas ? La mort est si belle, pourtant !_

- « Sto... stop ! Arrêtes ! »

Les quatre hommes gisaient sur la route, aussi pourpre que le sang.

_Regarde-les, ils sont tellement plus beaux comme ça !_

L'enfant ne répondit pas. À chaque tirs, la balle avait fait mouche. La première, dans le front, la deuxième, dans le cou. La troisième, dans l'œil et la quatrième dans la bouche. Subitement, le silence se fit. Ce soir, _ils_ avaient encore frappés. Les corps des soldats dégageaient maintenant une odeur de mort et de pourriture qui s'intensifiait au fur et à mesure des secondes qui passaient. Un petit cri se fit entendre. Au début, on aurait cru qu'il venait d'un animal mais, il s'amplifia jusqu'à devenir un hurlement. L'_homme_ sortit complètement de sa cachette et regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait personne, à part l'en-... « L'enfant ! » se dit-_il_ soudainement. Effectivement, c'était bien lui. Il criait aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, sans jamais s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. C'était comme si tout ses sentiments se déversaient dans son hurlement, il ne pouvait désormais plus les retenir, il fallait qu'ils le quitte.

_L'homme_ lança un coup d'œil vers l'enfant, celui-ci hurlait à plein poumons encore et encore, terrorisé par ce qu'il venait de voir._ Il_ s'approcha lentement de lui et racla sa chaussure sur le sol pour signaler de sa présence. Doucement, le cri du gamin s'éteignit. Son visage s'emplit d'une immense terreur, mais il ne bougeait pas, sans doute trop choqué. Il était assis par terre, tremblant de tout ses membres. Son regard ne pouvait se détacher du soldat qui gisait là, juste devant lui. Le sang continuait de se propager lentement sur le sol, il paraissait presque noir. _L'homme_ se plaça alors entre le cadavre et l'enfant. Le petit sursauta, il ne l'avait pas entendu. Il vit quelque chose lui barrer la vue. C'était des jambes, dans un pantalon aussi noir que la nuit. Il avait peur, peur de voir qui se tenait devant lui, peur d'être tuer, comme tout les autres. Voyant que l'enfant était en état de choc, _il_ se baissa doucement jusqu'à être à sa hauteur_, _puis_,_ ne voulait pas lui faire peur, - même si sa peur devait déjà être à son apogée - l'_homme_ le prit par les épaules et le secoua doucement. Le gamin ne bougea pas, il avait cesser de trembler, on aurait presque dit une statue.

Soudain, il releva la tête, d'abord très doucement puis plus rapidement. Il voulait voir l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. L'enfant vit qu'_il_ était tout habillé de noir, en passant par son pantalon et sa veste. Seule sa chemise et sa cravate étaient orange. Le gamin leva encore la tête, dans l'espoir de voir son visage. Il remarqua d'abord un cou élégant, un menton assez pointu, puis des lèvres fines, un nez droit et parfait et enfin, il vit ses yeux. Aussi noirs que la nuit. Sans réfléchir, il plongea son regard dans les yeux du tueur. Il ne voyait aucune intention meurtrière, pas de cruauté, pas de colère. Non, il voyait juste des yeux très noirs, emplis d'une certaine compréhension. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ses yeux et des mèches tombaient sur ses joues. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, il se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps devant celui qui l'avait sauvé.

_Il_ le serra alors doucement dans ses bras et lui fit quelques tapes dans le dos. L'_homme_ prit ensuite la tête de l'enfant et toujours aussi doucement, la mit contre son torse. Le gamin sursauta puis, au fur et à mesure, se détendit. Il pleurait sans jamais s'arrêter, mouillant les vêtements de son sauveur. De temps en temps, il était parcouru de quelques spasmes moins intenses les uns que les autres au fur et à mesure des minutes qui passaient. « Que vais-je faire de lui ? … » pensa l'_homme_. Puis, _il_ mit une de ses mains dans les cheveux châtains de l'enfant. Ils étaient si doux, on aurait presque dit qu'ils appartenaient à une fille. « Où sont ses parents ? » se demanda-t-_il_ ensuite. « Peut-être qu'ils sont morts ? ... Devrais-je l'emmener au QG ? » _Il_ avait tellement de question, mais pas une seule réponse. Enfin, l'enfant arrêta de pleurer et regarda à nouveau son sauveur. Celui-ci lui fit un maigre sourire.

- « Ça va aller maintenant, dit-_il_ d'une voix douce. Tout ira bien, tu verras. »

_Il_ fit une petite pause.

- « Comment t'appelles-tu, demanda-t-_il_ ensuite. »

Son petit protégé ne semblait pas comprendre. _Il_ s'apprêtait à répéter, mais se ravisa lorsqu'_il _vit que l'enfant ouvrait la bouche.

- « Tsu... Tsunayoshi... Sawada Tsunayoshi, répondit celui-ci d'une voix fatiguée. »

L'expression de l'homme jusque là douce et sereine se métamorphosa pour laisser place à l'étonnement le plus profond.

- « Sawada Tsunayoshi dis-tu ? ... »

_Il_ n'eût pas de réponse. _L'homme_ vit son petit protégé fermer doucement les yeux. L'enfant appuya alors sa tête contre le torse de l'homme en noir – il avait décidé de l'appeler comme cela - et poussa un maigre soupir, peut-être de soulagement. Il sentit alors l'_homme_ resserrer son étreinte autour de son corps, puis, il perdit connaissance.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini ! J'attends avec impatience vos reviews, qu'elles soient gentilles... ou moins gentilles ^^. Le prochain chapitre sera posté le mercredi 18 (donc dans 2 semaines). **

**Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine ! ****(Si vous voulez plus d'info, allez faire un tour sur mon profil)**


	2. Chapitre 2 : Révélations

**Hello ! Me revoilà pour un deuxième chapitre des plus... enfin vous verrez bien :P Au début je pensais pas du tout que ça se déroulerais comme ça, j'avais prévu autre chose mais quand j'ai relu je me suis dis : Non, c'est pas bon ! ... Alors j'ai réécrit tout le chapitre xD. Enfin bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira ! Ha et j'ai aussi mit tout le chapitre au présent parce que je trouvais que ça faisait compliqué au passé... allez savoir pourquoi ? 'Fin bref, j'aime mieux comme ça.**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages m'appartiennent ! ... Non je rigole x) (si seulement ...)**

**Couple : Reborn x Tsuna ça n'a pas changé :P**

**Note : Heuuu... Merci à ma senpai qui m'a assez aidé avec son... tact légendaire ! Mais bon je t'aime quand même :3. Et merci à vous tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ^^. Le texte en gras correspond à mes commentaires.**

**Parenthèse pour répondre aux questions de vos reviews : **

Pourquoi Reborn est si gentil ?** Je peux pas vraiment vous répondre maintenant mais... ça sera expliquer plus tard.**

Comme ça se fait que Reborn n'est pas reconnu Tsuna ?** Plusieurs arguments : C'est pendant la nuit, ils sont dans le futur (donc Reborn ne s'attend pas du tout à voir son élève ici en version miniature. Parce que oui il y a aussi un Tsuna dans le futur, en version adulte cette fois ^.^) ... Voili voilou x)**

Pourquoi Tsuna ne s'est pas défendu face aux soldats ? **Ben déjà ça permet à Reborn de le sauver (point essentiel pour la fic) ensuite... il se fait aspiré par le bazooka des dix ans, il apparaît au beau milieu de la nuit devant des soldats aux regards assassins... Je serais un peu choqué moi xD ! Et en plus il n'est mentionné nul part qu'il a ses petites bou-boules bleues bizarre pour se mettre en Mode de Dernière Volonté. Parce que oui j'ai pas précisé mais l'histoire se déroule après l'arc du futur donc à la fin de l'anime. (J'ai pas lu les scans... honte à moi '.')**

**Si vous avez d'autres questions, n'hésitez pas ! Sur ceux bonne lecture... '.'**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Révélations

**POV : Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Lorsque je me réveille, je suis allongé sur ce qui semble être un matelas, un fin drap me couvre. Comment ai-je réussi à m'endormir ? … je ne me souviens pas. Je n'ai pas envie d'ouvrir les yeux, ni de me lever et le pire c'est que je ne sais même pas pourquoi. Cela peut sembler étrange, mais j'ai comme l'impression de ne pas être chez moi... pourtant, je me rappelle encore très bien de ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière. N'arrivant pas à trouver le sommeil, je me suis levé et c'est là que j'ai vu Lambo, dehors, avec le bazooka des dix ans. Ensuite, il y a eu un coup de feu, je me suis retourné et j'ai vu Reborn sur le muret qui sépare les maisons de la route. Il ne semblait d'ailleurs pas très content – comme d'habitude ? - … Puis Lambo a lancé une grenade en direction de Reborn, qui l'a fait dévié en tirant dessus avec son pistolet/caméléon. La grenade s'est alors dirigée vers moi, et pour l'éviter, j'ai sauté mais malheureusement au mauvais endroit, car je suis tombé dans le bazooka des dix a-...

Je me relève brusquement en poussant un hoquet de surprise, les yeux grands ouverts. Le bazooka des dix ans... ! Je... non ! Ne me dites pas que je suis de nouveau dans le futur ? Bon, reste calme ! Que dirait Reborn, dans ce cas là ? « Observe, analyse, ton cerveau n'est pas fait pour les prunes ! Et surtout, fais-toi discret. » Oui, très bonne idée, merci Reborn ! Je cligne des yeux, une mèche de cheveux obstrue mon champ de vision. De ma main, je la place sur le coté de façon à y voir quelque chose. Je suis sur un simple matelas, un fin drap blanc me couvre, je porte un pyjama – blanc, lui aussi – un petit peu grand pour moi. Mon regard parcoure la chambre - est-ce vraiment une chambre ? - , à droite puis à gauche. C'est petite pièce dépourvue de meuble, sauf le lit. Le papier peint... il n'y en a pas, le mur est gris comme le plafond. Le sol en bois sombre ressemble à ceux que l'on peut trouver dans les vieilles maisons ou les temples... il y a aussi une fenêtre blanche, juste assez haute pour interdire l'accès aux enfants. Pas de rideaux, pas de volets, juste une petite fenêtre qui apporte un peu de lumière dans la pièce.

Je bouge mes jambes engourdies, tout semble normal. Je décide alors de me lever, et enlève le drap blanc qui me couvre puis passe mes jambes de l'autre coté du lit. Étrangement, elles semblent plus longues qu'avant... Je pose mes pieds sur le plancher froid et me lève. Jusque là tout va bien, je sens quelques fourmillements dans mes jambes mais rien de grave. Je respire un bon coup et fais un pas. Aussitôt, le plancher grince sinistrement. Rahh ! Il ne peux pas se taire, celui là ? J'ai dois être discret... surtout si je suis ici en tant que prisonnier. Parce que entre nous, cette pièce ne ressemble pas vraiment à une chambre normale... Mon pied tremble légèrement, j'attends quelques secondes puis fais un autre pas. Soudain, je ressens une petite douleur dans la jambe.

- « Ce n'est rien. » dis-je pour moi-même.

En effet, ce n'est rien puisque la douleur s'en va comme elle est venue. Je pousse un léger soupir puis regarde tout autour de moi. Si je veux sortir, il faut déjà que je trouve comment faire... après tout, il n'y a pas de porte. Du moins, elle n'est pas visible... mais il doit surement en avoir une quelque part et pour l'ouvrir il suffirait d'appuyer sur un mécanisme quelque conque, comme dans les films.

Je marche doucement vers le mur, mes jambes me font encore un peu mal mais je dois sortir d'ici. J'essaye de faire le moins de bruit possible... cependant, comment puis-je y arriver avec ce vieux plancher en bois ? … Lorsque j'arrive enfin devant le mur, je me mets à le parcourir de mes mains, espérant trouver la porte cachée. De temps en temps, il y a quelques bosses – sûrement des petits défauts – mais toujours aucune trace de la porte. Pendant ce temps, ma mémoire ne cesse de me dévoiler de nouvelles choses, très lentement. Je me souviens maintenant du visage de _cet homme_... étrangement, il me rappelle vaguement quelqu'un, peut-être l'ai-je déjà rencontré ? Non, c'est absurde, je suis dans le futur, ce n'est donc pas possible que je connaisse cet homme. Pourtant, plus les minutes passent et plus je me dis que ce n'est peut-être pas impossible, finalement. En tout cas, il ressemble à quelqu'un de ma connaissance, mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main dessus...

Soudain, alors que je continuais à toucher le mur, je sens comme une petite fissure. Je passe ma main de haut en bas sur le mur et sens toujours un petit trou... est-ce la porte ? Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver comment l'ouvrir... J'essaye d'enfoncer mes ongles dans la fissure et je remarque qu'ils sont très courts, comme si quelqu'un venait de me les couper... impossible dans ces conditions d'enfoncer mes ongles inexistants dans la fissure. Je pousse de nouveau un soupir. Maintenant que j'y pense, ce n'est pas la seule chose anormale que je découvre, il y a d'abord mes jambes qui semblent plus longues et me font un peu mal, comme si je ne m'étais pas mis debout depuis longtemps-... Je secoue légerement la tête, mes cheveux n'arrêtent pas de tomber devant mes yeux ! Comment puis-je voir dans ces conditions ? Je continue à toucher le mur quand soudain je m'arrête en poussant un petit gémissement. Mes... cheveux ? Ils ne sont pas longs... du moins pas assez pour retomber sur mes yeux...

Lentement, j'enlève mes mains du murs et les amènent à la hauteur de mes cheveux... Je les touche doucement, ils sont doux et coiffés – ce qui est très rare - . Je passe ensuite ma main droite sur ma mèche, elle est... longue, très longue... je dirais même trop longue... Je la place devant mes yeux. Rien... je ne vois plus rien. Je parcoure la longueur de celle-ci et m'arrête à la hauteur de... ma bouche ? Je sursaute et pousse un petit ''hiiiii !'' de surprise. Ma mèche est tellement longue, je peux la mettre facilement à la hauteur de ma bouche ! Que se passe-t-il ? Suis-je rester si longtemps dans cet endroit ?

Mes jambes me lâchent soudainement, je me retrouve alors assis par terre. J'inspire lentement par le nez et expire par la bouche. Il doit sûrement y avoir une explication... n'est-ce pas ? Soudain, je vois du coin de l'œil une chose bouger. Je tourne lentement la tête et vois... non, ce n'est pas-... Je dois dire que je m'attendais à tout... sauf à ça. Mes cheveux... ils sont tellement longs qu'ils touchent presque le sol... ! **(En étant assis, bien sûr.)** Au moins je sais à peu près combien de temps je suis rester ici, pour que mes cheveux soient aussi longs cela doit faire... Un an ? Voir plus, beaucoup plus ! Non, non, non, c'est tout simplement impossible. Mes cheveux sont presque aussi longs que ceux de Mukuro dans le futur ! **(Pas exactement...)**

Je me relève difficilement, mes jambes tremblent encore plus qu'avant. J'espère juste qu'elles ont encore assez de force pour me porter jusqu'au lit car je ne veux plus chercher un moyen de sortir... du moins pas maintenant. Si je suis encore vivant après avoir passer tout ce temps ici alors je ne suis sûrement pas prisonnier. Mais ce que je ne comprends pas c'est pourquoi ai-je dormis si longtemps ? … Je me retourne difficilement vers le lit quand soudain, j'entends un grincement. Je retiens difficilement un gémissement de peur/surprise. Le plancher ? Non... ce n'est pas lui. Quelque chose autre que le sol est-il susceptible de grincer ? Je ne vois rien sauf... la porte. Je me retourne alors, très lentement. Un homme se tient devant moi, les bras croisés. Je ne peux retenir un ''hiiiii !'' de surprise. Si la porte n'avait pas grincé, je ne l'aurais même pas entendu. Je le dévisage des pieds jusqu'à la tête : Des chaussures noires, un pantalon noir, une chemise bordeaux... Cela me rappelle vaguement quelque chose. Je continue pour arriver à son visage, des lèvres fines, un nez droit et parfait... quant à ses yeux, je ne peux les voir parfaitement à cause de son chapeau – noir, bien qu'il y a aussi une petite bande de couleur orange - .

Je recule de quelques centimètres, cet homme ne me présage rien de bon... et d'ailleurs, pourquoi porte-t-il un chapeau à l'intérieur ? Mais il me semble familier... l'ai-je déjà vu quelque part ? Quant à lui, il ne bouge pas et malgré ses yeux cachés, je sais qu'il me fixe. Que me veut-il ? …

- « Qu... qui êtes-vous ? dis-je d'une voix faible. »

Cette fois-ci, il paraît vraiment irrité. Que dois-je faire ? Vu comme ça, il ne semble pas vraiment être... mon allier... en faite, au premier coup d'œil, on aurait plutôt dit mon _ravisseur_... Il fait alors quelques pas en ma direction. Non, ne t'approche pas ! Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Et quel est cet endroit ? … j'aimerais pouvoir parler, mais je n'y arrive pas. C'est comme si j'avais une boule dans la gorge qui me dissuadait de dire ne serait-ce qu'un seul mot. Je recule alors à la même vitesse que lui, la peur au ventre. Je ne veux surtout pas me retrouver en face de lui. Un, deux, trois, quatre... quatre pas puis il s'arrête, je fais de même. Il ajuste ensuite son chapeau ce qui me permet enfin de voir ses yeux : aussi noirs que les ténèbres. Je pousse un petit hoquet de surprise. Cet homme ! C'est ... ! Non, impossible... Des images défilent dans ma tête, ma mémoire ne cesse de m'envoyer des souvenirs. Je me rappelle... ce costume noir, ces lèvres fines, ce nez parfait, ces yeux noirs de jais, ce chapeau... aucun doute, c'est lui, mon sauveur. Je retiens un petit gémissement. Est-ce vraiment lui ? Il semble tellement... différent. Je décide de le vérifier.

- « Vous … ! Vous m'avez sauvé, lance-je d'une voix peu assurée. »

Il penche légèrement la tête vers la gauche. Il doit sûrement se dire que je suis un gros imbécile, mais... si il a cette réaction, alors ce n'est pas lui finalement ? … Non, non. Impossible. Je n'oublie jamais un visage, enfin... d'habitude. Je décide de ne pas laisser place aux doutes.

- « Merci ! »

Cette fois-ci, il retient un petit rire. Je soupire doucement, il m'agace... Si ma mémoire est bonne, c'est aussi cet homme qui m'a serrer dans ses bras... À cette pensée, je sens mes joues rougirent légèrement. J'ai du mal à croire que l'homme qui se tient devant moi est mon sauveur... il est assez effrayant, on aurait presque dit un tueur à ga-... Je mets ma main devant ma bouche pour retenir un petit cri de surprise. Mes yeux cessent de le regarder, à la place ils se posent sur le plancher de bois sombre. Un tueur à gage... habillé d'un costume et d'un chapeau noir et orange... non ce n'est pas possible... ça ne peut pas être _lui_... Je veux dire, il est aussi grand que Lambo ! Mais... après tout, je suis... dans le futur... Non, non, non ! Ça ne va pas, même dans le futur, _il_ est toujours un Arcobaleno ! Mais... plus j'y pense, et plus cette hypothèse semble possible. Le futur que je connais n'est pas comme ça. Pour commencer, on ne se fait pas attaquer dès la première minute ! Enfin... en oubliant Lal Mirch... et puis, que faisaient quatre soldats dans la petit ville tranquille de Namimori ? Nous ne sommes pas en guerre, alors-... mais... si ce n'était pas Namimori ? … Après tout, je n'ai vu aucun détail pouvant affirmer que c'était bien elle... enfin je n'ai pas vraiment regardé aussi.

- « Tu es vraiment long à la détente... qui est-donc ton professeur ? »

Mon professeur ? Je le regarde de nouveaux dans les yeux et réplique :

- « Ne l'insultez pas, vous ne savez rien de lu-... »

Ah, mince... trop tard, je l'ai dis. Si cet homme est vraiment ce que je pense, alors il doit effectivement me prendre pour un imbécile... justement, celui-ci retient de nouveau un petit rire. C'est étrange, d'un coté j'aimerais que ce soit lui mais de l'autre...

- « Je te reconnais bien. »

À ces mots, il s'avance de nouveau en ma direction. Je recule à la mesure de ses pas. Ai-je bien entendu ? ''Je te reconnais bien'' ? … cela veut-il dire ? … Le plancher grince à chaque mouvement, comme si il exprimait son mécontentement. Je suis pied-nus et lui en chaussures, mais c'est moi qui fait le plus de bruit. Ses pas sont décidés et silencieux tandis que les miens – tout le contraire – sont incertains et bruyants. Je me demande jusqu'à quand durera ce manège... je sens alors quelque chose taper dans mon dos. Voilà, j'ai ma réponse ! Le mur... je suis coincé. Je me retourne de nouveau en direction de cet homme, et retiens un petit gémissement. Il est tout près de moi, ces yeux noirs intenses me fixent sans aucune retenue. Je peux presque sentir son souffle sur mon visage.

Soudain, il lève sa main gauche. Je n'ose plus respirer, va-t-il me frapper ? Que dois-je faire ? Me défendre ou ? … mais si c'est vraiment lui alors... ! Trop tard. Sa main s'élance vers mon visage. D'instinct, je me raidis et ferme les yeux, en attente du coup. J'entends un gros ''boum'' de l'oreille droite, il y a eu le bruit, mais pas la douleur... M'a-t-il raté ? J'ouvre timidement les yeux et regarde directement sur ma droite. Sa main est posée sur le mur, tout près de mon oreille. Je n'ai désormais plus aucun échappatoire. À gauche, le lit bloque le passage quant à la droite... sa main me dissuade de m'échapper. Je pose alors mon regard sur lui. Je remarque qu'il est encore plus près qu'il y a deux secondes, et qu'il me fixe de son regard perçant, un petit sourire – qui fait un peu peur - vient trahir son expression sérieuse. Ses lèvres sans aucuns défauts s'étirent légèrement, formant de petites courbes parfaites sur son visage. Il n'y a qu'un mot pour le définir : magnifique. Mais... pourquoi ai-je une telle pensée ? … Il semble remarquer ma gène car il s'avance encore plus et dit d'une voix presque sensuelle :

- « Tu n'as pas changer... »

Je sens le rouge me monter aux joues, je détourne alors les yeux et les posent sur le plancher. En même temps, je me mords la lèvre inférieur, dans l'espoir de faire disparaître ces rougeurs. Il est beaucoup trop près... Mais, qu'a-t-il dit ?

- « Sauf peut-être les cheveux, dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement dans la voix. »

Je le regarde de nouveaux dans les yeux.

- « Mes... cheveux ?

- Tu ne t'en était même pas rendu compte ?

- Heu... si, si... pourquoi... enfin, je veux dire... combien de temps- … »

Il répond avant même que je ne termine ma phrase :

- « Deux ans et cinq mois. »

Mes yeux s'agrandissent tels des soucoupes volantes. Je le fixe sans comprendre. Deux... ANS ?

- « C'est... c'est impossible, dis-je précipitamment. »

L'homme fait une moue agacée.

- « C'est possible. Après cette fameuse nuit où je t'ai sauvé, tu n'étais encore qu'un gamin. Je t'ai ensuite porté jusqu'à chez moi et t'ai soigner. Tu _avais_ une coupure assez profonde sur la joue, dit-il en insistant sur le mot _avais_. »

À ces mots, j'emmène ma main droite vers mes joues et les touchent doucement. Elles sont douces et légèrement chaudes, il dit donc vrai... il n'y a aucune trace de coupure, même profonde.

- « Deux jours après, tu n'étais toujours pas réveillé, j'ai donc décidé de t'emmener au QG. Tu as toute de suite été pris en main par des médecins expérimentés mais après trois mois d'attente, tu n'avais donner aucun signe de vie. Ton corps fonctionnait normalement, mais tu ne te réveillais pas. »

Il fait une petite pause pour me laisser le temps d'assimiler toutes ces informations. Puis il reprend, d'une voix plus forte :

- « Les médecins m'ont dit qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, que tu ne te réveillerais probablement jamais. Mais je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir ainsi. Ils ne savaient pas qui tu étais vraiment, je leur ai simplement dit que je t'avais sauver. Ils t'ont gardé quelques semaines de plus et t'ont de nouveau remit à moi. J'ai ensuite appeler une vieille connaissance qui a accepter de m'aider, elle t'as accueilli chez elle et s'est occupée de toi, sans aucun remboursement. Chaque jour, je venais te voir mais malheureusement, il n'y avait pas d'améliorations. »

Il s'arrête, je saisis ce moment pour poser une question :

- « Qui je suis ? Ça aurait changer quelque chose si vous leur aviez dit qui j'étais ?

- Sûrement.

- Et... qui est cette personne qui s'est occupée de moi durant... durant ces deux ans ? »

Il inspire profondément. Je sens qu'il ne veut pas me le dire.

- « Tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, dit-il d'une voix ferme. »

Je le savais... j'insiste tout de même :

- « Dites-moi au moins son nom, j'aimerais la remer-...

- « Elle est morte. »

Je me mords la lèvre. Quel imbécile... je n'aurais pas dû lui demander. Cette personne devait sûrement être importante à ses yeux...

- « Elle savait qu'un jour tu te réveillerais, elle en était vraiment certaine. Mais elle est morte avant de pouvoir te rencontrer... »

Il fait une petite pause.

- « Après sa mort, je me suis de nouveau occupé de toi et crois moi, ce n'était pas simple. »

Je me tais. Deux ans... je n'arrive pas à réaliser. Deux ans, qui plus est dans le futur ! Où est donc passé la règle qui dit : « Le bazooka des dix ans échange de place avec son autre soi du futur et du passé pour une durée de dix minutes exactement. » C'est la deuxième fois que le bazooka a un dysfonctionnement, la première fois c'est Irie avec sa machine qui nous a empêcher de retourner dans le passé. Mais cette fois-ci, qu'arrive-t-il encore ? Je suis complétement dépassé. De plus, je suis seul, aucun de mes amis n'est là pour m'aider. Même Rebor-...

Soudain je pense : Il faut que je sois sûr !

- « Êtes-vous... dis-je, timidement. »

D'un petit signe de tête, il m'encourage à continuer.

- « Êtes-vous vraiment... un tueur à gage ?

- Oui.

- Et... vous... enfin, je veux dire... »

Je ne sais pas comment formuler ma question. J'interromps cependant mes pensées en entendant :

- « Oui. »

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur, il soupire légèrement et répète :

- « Oui, c'est vraiment moi.

- Vrai.. vraiment ?

- Puisque je te le dis... »

J'abandonne cette pensée et la remplace pour une autre : Alors, c'est vraiment lui ? ...

- « Reborn ? … dis-je doucement. »

Il lève les yeux au ciel, aucun doute possible, c'est bien lui. Aussitôt, un immense soulagement m'envahis. Il est tellement grand que mes jambes me lâchent soudainement. Mon cœur se met à battre plus vite et je m'écroule alors par terre, le souffle court. Si_ il_ est avec moi, je n'ai plus rien à craindre, je sais qu'il ne me laissera jamais tombé. Enfin... au sens figuré. Je ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration. Je suis tellement heureux... Finalement, je ne suis pas seul et cela me réchauffe le cœur. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, _il_ est accroupis devant moi.

- « Tu es vraiment faible, Dame-Tsuna. »

Je lui fais un maigre sourire.

- « Dès que tu seras rétabli, tu iras t'entraîner ! »

Mon sourire s'efface lentement.

- « M'en... traîner ?

- Bien sûr, tu ne crois quand même pas que tu allais rester là à te tourner les pouces ?

- Mais... !

- Pas de ''mais'' ! dit-il en ponctuant sa phrase en me donnant un coup sur la tête.

- Hiiiiii ! Ça fait mal, Reborn ! »

Je met mes mains sur ma tête, il m'a vraiment fait mal ! Mais... je suis heureux qu'il soit là. Il ne ressemble pas vraiment au Reborn que je connais, - sauf peut-être les vêtements... - après tout, il est... adulte ? Quant à son âge, je ne saurais dire. Vu que la malédiction des Arcobalenos transforme son hôte en bébé, je ne peux deviner son âge. Il a peut-être trente voir quarante ans... mais en aspect physique, ou du moins... au premier coup d'œil, il a l'air d'une homme de vingt-trois ans voir vingt-cinq ans. Ni plus, ni moins.

Je relève alors la tête pour le regarder. Ses yeux noirs de jais me fixent durement, comme si il a pitié de moi. Ses lèvres fines ne sourient plus, elles sont neutres et immobiles. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés me font froid dans le dos. Je reste littéralement bouche bée devant lui. Qu... qui y a t-t-il ? Pourquoi est-il si effrayant, tout d'un coup ? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal ?

- « Vas te coucher, dit-il soudainement. »

Je reste hébété un petit instant, sa voix aussi a changé, elle est désormais dure et grave. Ce n'est pas possible... ça ne peut pas être lui, je veux dire, il y a deux secondes tout allait bien et là... ! Incapable de lui répondre, je hoche lentement la tête. Il se remet debout rapidement, puis attend que je me lève à mon tour. Je m'exécute sans un mot, je crois qu'il est préférable de ne rien dire. Maintenant que nous sommes tout les deux debout, je peux remarquer que je suis plus petit que lui... beaucoup plus petit.

- « Je reviendrais te voir un peu plus tard, lance-t-il.

- D'a... d'accord, dis-je faiblement. »

Je ferme alors les yeux quelques secondes. Je suis sûr qu'en ce moment même, il doit être en train de me juger, comme Reborn le fait toujours. Mais, je ne veux pas qu'il me juge ! Je sais que j'ai l'air faible et... pitoyable, mais-... Il y a tout de même une différence. le Reborn que je connais n'aurait jamais été aussi dur avec moi. Cet homme là... me fait peur. J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire... il est pourtant mon professeur... en plus adulte. Et en plus terrifiant.

Un léger grincement me tire de mes pensées. Je rouvre les yeux et constate... qu'il n'est plus là. Je pousse un long soupire et me dirige alors à pas lourds vers le lit. Maintenant que j'y pense, je suis fatigué. Pourtant, j'ai dormis pendant deux ans, non ? Alors... je ne sais pas. Que dois-je faire ? Reborn...** (Le Reborn du présent, enfin du passé vu qu'il est dans le futur... c'est compliqué tout ça !) **j'aimerais tellement que tu sois avec moi, et que tu me guides pour prendre la bonne décision... Je ne sais pas quoi faire et par dessous tout, _j'ai peur_. Je ne connais pas cet endroit, et cet homme, qui se dit être Reborn ne te ressemble peut-être qu'en aspect physique, finalement... Comment vais-je retourner dans le présent, sans ton aide et celles de mes amis ? Je suis seul, je n'ai personne pour m'aider, je n'arrive pas à m'imaginer ce que tu ferais dans cette situation là. Je suis dans _le futur,_ depuis deux ans et cinq mois exactement. J'ai tellement de questions, mais aucune réponse, pourquoi le bazooka des dix ans ne m'a pas renvoyé dans le présent ? Et pourquoi ai-je dormis pendant si longtemps ? Je ne comprends plus rien.

Une fois à la hauteur du lit, je me laisse tomber sur celui-ci et ne prends même pas la peine de me couvrir. Mes muscles se crispent, et je me sers du mieux que je peux. Mon corps semble si lourd... je n'ai qu'une envie, dormir. Je ferme alors les yeux et me laisse sombrer dans le noir.

* * *

**... Fin ! Je sais, je sais... deux ans de le futur. Mais bon c'est qu'un petit détail, en faite c'est juste pour que Tsuna ai un peu près 17 ans (Parce que bon si il a quatorze ans et Reborn vingt-trois ans excusez moi mais c'est un pédophile le tueur à gage xD) Enfin bref. L'histoire se met lentement mais sûrement en place, il y a encore pas mal de chose à préciser mais ça sera pour plus tard. **

**J'ai hâte de poster le chapitre 3 '.' Ah je vais fixer une date aussi : Le 1er août, ça vous va ? x) Le jour de la sortie de Rebelle au cinéma. **

**J'attends vos reviews avec autant d'impatience qu'au premier chapitre !**

**Sur ceux, merci d'avoir lu et on se retrouve le 1er août !**


	3. Chapitre 3 : Commencement

**Konbanwa, minna-san ! ****Voici le troisième chapitre de ''Retour dans le futur !''. Je n'étais pas chez moi aujourd'hui, je ne suis rentrée qu'en fin d'après-midi et je me suis dis : Bon... Je dois encore corriger le chapitre trois (et peut-être aussi écrire le quatre xD) donc voili voualou, je viens à peine de terminer. Je vais pas commencer à poster mes chapitres en retard sinon on n'en finira jamais... **

******Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano, ça n'a pas changé.**

******Couple :********Reborn adulte x** Sawada Tsunayoshi.

******Note : Un nouveau personnage va faire son apparition dans ce chapitre mais... enfin non je vous en direz plus à la fin. **

******Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je me régale en les lisant et ça me motive beaucoup pour écrire ma fiction alors encore une fois, merci !**

******Paranthèse pour répondre aux questions de vos reviews******** :**

Tsuna a dormi pendant deux ans alors... y a-t-il une cause à cela ? **Biensûr, voyons ! Je ne fais rien au hasard ;)**

Pourquoi Reborn a été si froid avec Tsuna ? Est-ce que les deux ans se sont aussi écoulé dans le présent ? Quelle est la personne qui s'est occupé de lui durant tout ce temps ? **Mmmm... ça sera expliquer plus tard donc va faloir attendre !**

**D'autres choses vous tracasse ? N'hésitez pas à demander ! Bref... bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Commencement

**POV : Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Cette nuit là, j'ai fait un rêve très étrange. J'ai rêvé que j'étais de nouveau propulsé dans le futur à cause du bazooka des dix ans... et que je me faisais attaquer par quatre hommes. L'un d'eux voulait me tuer mais un cinquième homme est apparu et les a tous tués. Ensuite, il m'a serré dans ses bras et... je me suis réveillé dans une pièce grise avec un plancher en bois sombre... sans porte. Il y a aussi cette voix, qui ne cesse de murmurer mon nom de famille... à qui peut-elle bien appartenir ? Je n'arrive pas à lui associer un visage...

- « Sawada, dit-elle d'une voix désormais plus claire. »

J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle est à coté de moi, et c'est celle d'un homme. Peut-être... mon père ?

- « Sawada, réveille-toi ! »

Pourquoi cette personne m'appelle-t-elle par mon nom de famille ? … C'est très étrange.

Soudain, je sens une douleur me transpercer le front. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux et me relève en poussant un petit gémissement de douleur.

- « Toujours aussi fainéant... même après tout ce temps. »

Je lève lentement la tête vers la voix que je viens d'entendre, un homme avec une chemise blanche et un pantalon noir se tient devant moi, les bras croisés. Je penche légèrement la tête vers la droite.

- « Tu as intérêt à te lever, dit-il avec une pointe de colère. Je t'attends dans la salle à manger. »

Je m'apprête à répondre quelque chose mais l'homme tourne les talons et s'en va, laissant la porte ouverte. Je remarque alors le mur gris et le plancher en bois sombre... Ce n'était pas un rêve, finalement. Il y a tout de même une chose positive : j'ai très bien dormi. Moi qui m'attendais à faire une nuit blanche après la petite visite de Reborn... Je hausse légèrement les épaules puis m'étire, maintenant assis. Je passe ensuite mes jambes de l'autre coté du lit et les posent sur le sol froid. Sans plus attendre, je me lève et me dirige paresseusement vers la porte ouverte, je sors alors de la pièce et me retrouve dans un couloir.

Soudain je m'arrête et réalise enfin : Je suis dans le futur... depuis deux ans, exactement. Ceci explique cela... Comme par exemple mes cheveux longs qui ne cessent de tomber sur mon visage. Je secoue la tête. C'est un fait et je dois l'admettre. Je suis encore dans le futur, mais sans mes amis... ! Deux ans que... je suis dans le futur alors... combien de temps cela fait-il, dans le passé ? Ma mère et tout mes amis ! Ils doivent probablement s'inquiéter ! Et il y a de quoi, il faut que je rentre ! Mais... comment faire ? … Dois-je encore me servir des anneaux Vongola ? Je jette aussitôt un coup d'œil à ma main. Elle... elle n'est plus là ! Peut-être est-elle accrochée à mon cou ? Non... il n'y a rien...

J'entends alors une voix :

- « Par ici, monsieur. »

Je relève vivement la tête. Une femme se tient devant moi, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle me fait un petit signe de la main et commence à marcher. Sans plus attendre, je la suis et remarque alors où nous nous trouvons. Nous sommes dans un long couloir éclairé par la fenêtre juste au bout de celui-ci, des peintures plus belles les unes que les autres recouvrent le mur. Le mur, justement, est peint d'un orange très clair, presque jaune. Cette couleur se marie d'ailleurs parfaitement avec le sol qui est en bois clair et contrairement à celui de la pièce où je me trouvais quelques minutes plus tôt, celui là ne grince pas. À l'inverse, il est très silencieux. La femme s'arrête et se retourne, un sourire toujours aux lèvres.

- « Je vais vous conduire à la salle de bain.»

Légèrement prit au dépourvu, j'acquiesce de la tête et la suis. Elle porte une robe mauve avec un tablier blanc, ses cheveux châtains clairs attachés en chignon avec un petit ruban gris. Elle doit sûrement être une domestique. Mais... que fait une domestique ici ? Et à qui appartient cette maison ?

Mes pensées sont vite interrompues lorsque nous passons devant une vieille porte sombre.

Je me demande où elle mène... Nous contions à marcher dans ce long couloir quand vient une intersection. La femme tourne à droite sans hésiter, je la suis toujours, incapable de dire un mot. Nous passons de nouveau devant une porte, mais la domestique ne s'arrête pas pour autant. Nous arrivons dans un grand hall, dépourvu de meuble. Le mur est recouvert d'un papier peint clair et élégant, une bande de couleur marron le coupe en deux. Malgré l'absence de meuble, il y a tout de même une grosse porte en bois sombre – presque aussi sombre que le plancher de la pièce où j'ai dormi - . Juste à coté de celle-ci, une petite fenêtre grise laisse passer les rayons du soleil.

La femme ne s'arrête pas non plus, un autre couloir apparait alors droit devant nous. Le papier peint qui couvrait le mur du hall a laissé place à une couleur très clair qui doit sûrement être du bleu ou du violet. Le sol, lui, n'a pas changé : il est toujours question du même plancher en bois clair, aussi silencieux que de la moquette.

Nous faisons quelques pas de plus et arrivons devant une autre porte – grise, cette fois-ci - .

La femme s'arrête, je fais de même. Elle se retourne pour s'assurer que je suis toujours là, me fait un léger sourire puis ouvre doucement la porte. La domestique fait ensuite un petit signe de la main pour que je la suive à l'intérieur, je m'exécute et passe devant elle, la tête basse. Nous arrivons dans ce qui semble être une grande salle de bain, le papier peint bleu recouvert de petits motifs blanc se marie parfaitement avec le sol désormais blanc et carrelé. Je promène mon regard tout autour de moi et remarque une grande cabine de douche – sûrement trois fois plus grande que la mienne – . Juste à coté, une fenêtre grise est ouverte et apporte la lumière nécessaire à la pièce. Sur ma droite, il y a une grande baignoire blanche remplie d'eau – chaude apparemment, vu la vapeur qui s'en échappe - .

- « J'ai fait couler l'eau du bain pour vous, lance justement la femme d'une voix légère. Si vous voulez bien vous déshabiller. »

Je tourne la tête en sa direction. Ai-je bien entendu ? Me déshabiller ? Et devant une femme en plus ? Celle-ci semble remarquer ma gêne et ajoute alors :

- « Je ne suis qu'une domestique, vous n'avez pas à avoir honte. »

Cela ne résout pas le problème qu'elle est une _femme_ et moi... un _homme_. Enfin... un _garçon_. Elle me fait un grand sourire, comme si de rien n'était.

- « Heuu... vous pouvez vous tourner ? S'il vous plaît ? … dis-je d'une voix gênée.

- Bien sûr. »

Une fois que je suis sûr qu'elle s'est bel et bien retournée, je me déshabille et me dirige vers la baignoire. Je rentre ensuite dans l'eau chaude et m'assois en poussant un petit soupire de soulagement.

- « Si vous me permettez, je vais vous laver les cheveux, dit-elle en s'inclinant. »

Sans attendre ma réponse, elle se dirige vers la petite étagère en bois juste à coté de la baignoire et prend plusieurs tubes de shampoings.

- « Après votre toilette, commence la femme en s'approchant de la baignoire, je vous conduirais à la salle à manger. »

La salle à manger ? Reborn avait effectivement dit qu'il me retrouverait à la salle à manger.

- « Nos cuisiniers vous ont préparés un bon repas, dit-elle en versant le liquide d'une petite bouteille dans l'eau. Vous avez dormi longtemps, mon maître est donc allé vous réveiller. Il veut déjeuner avec vous. »

Oui, en effet... J'ai effectivement dormi très longtemps mais... cette domestique ne doit pas être au courant de mon histoire.

Soudain, je sens qu'elle me verse de l'eau sur la tête. Je ferme les yeux en sentant ses doigts me masser doucement la tête. L'eau chaude me fait un bien fou, c'est comme si je n'avais pas pris de bain depuis-... Ah oui, c'est vrai... deux ans. Je pousse un long soupir, je sens que cette première journée dans le futur va être des plus intéressante...

* * *

- « Voilà monsieur j'ai fini ! »

J'ouvre doucement les yeux, la femme se tient à coté de moi, un sourire aux lèvres.

- « Le maître vous attend, dit-elle. »

La domestique me montre un peignoir bleu qu'elle laisse sur la chaise où elle s'est assise puis va ranger les produits de bain sur l'étagère. Je saisis ce moment pour sortir de l'eau et me lève, les membres un peu engourdis puis enjambe le rebord de la baignoire pour me retrouver pieds-nus sur le carrelage froid. J'enfile immédiatement le peignoir puis me tourne vers la femme.

- « Je vous laisse vous sécher et vous habiller, dit la domestique en me montrant mes vêtements sur le sol. »

Sur ces mots, elle sort. Je me sèche donc puis m'habille rapidement, ma tenue est composée d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche à manche longue. Les chaussures sont noirs, - pour changer - simples et légères. Il y a aussi une ceinture en cuir marron, que j'enfile dans les passants du pantalon même si celui-ci est assez serré. J'arrange mon col du mieux que je peux et sors de la salle de bain, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

La femme me fit un petit signe de la main pour que je la suive. Nous traversons de nouveau le hall et le couloir mais je m'aperçois que le chemin est différent de toute à l'heure car au lieu de tourner à gauche, la femme continue tout droit. Nous passons ensuite devant une porte grise foncée puis tournons à gauche, la domestique s'arrête alors et me regarde d'un air satisfait.

- « Nous y voilà, dit-elle calmement. »

Elle fait quelque pas en ma direction puis ajoute :

- « Si vous permettez, je vais arranger votre col. »

J'acquiesce d'un léger signe de tête, elle me fait un petit sourire puis s'exécute.

Une fois cela fait, elle recule de quelques pas et me montre les deux grandes portes ouvertes.

- « Après vous. »

Intimidé, j'entre alors en premier dans la pièce. Je me retiens de pousser un petit gémissement de surprise. Immense, c'est le seul mot pour qualifier cette salle à manger. Comme la salle de bain, elle est très bien éclairée par deux fenê-... Non. Deux fenêtres et une énorme baie vitrée. En face de moi se dresse une longue table recouverte d'une nappe rouge passion qui va à merveille avec les grandes chaises en bois sombres. J'en compte exactement... neuf, quatre de chaque cotés, et une tout au bout. Et ce n'est pas tout, il y a aussi des couverts en argents et des verres tellement brillant qu'ils peuvent sûrement faire office de miroir. Sans oublier les assiettes blanches, sûrement en porcelaine. Étrangement, il n'y en a que deux...

Je regarde de nouveau la femme, espérant qu'elle me dise quoi faire.

- « Reborn-sama, pardonnez-nous de vous avoir fait attendre, lance la domestique en s'inclinant.

Reborn... sama ? ... celui-ci est assis sur un somptueux canapé, un livre à la main. Un tapis bordeaux trône sur le sol – qui est de nouveau en bois clair – .

- « Ah, Kana. Je commençais à m'impatienter. »

Kana ? … Je m'avance lentement, intimidé par le respect que ''Kana'' porte à Reborn.

Celui-ci se lève alors et me dévisage, une pointe d'étonnement trahi son expression neutre.

- « Tu parais grand dans ces vêtements, dit-il avec une pointe d'amusement. »

Il s'avance alors vers moi, ses chaussures noires ne faisant aucun bruit sur le plancher. Je ne recule pas comme la dernière fois, je me montre fière et fort tout comme lui au par avant. Reborn s'arrête alors à quelques centimètres de moi, je dois maintenant lever la tête pour le regarder. Il me surplombe de toute sa hauteur et son visage est comme dans mes souvenirs : parfait. Ses yeux noirs intenses ne cessent de me fixer, de même que la dernière fois. Il y a cependant une petite différence : ils ne reflètent pas de la colère mais plutôt de l'étonnement, un peu de joie et... je n'arrive pas à définir la dernière chose. Mais ai-je bien vu ? De la joie ? C'est plutôt rare chez Reborn... cependant, je dois avouer que ça lui va très bien... À cette pensée, le rouge me monte aux joues. Je baisse alors la tête, espérant qu'il n'ai rien vu. Pourquoi avais-je eu cette réaction ? C'est la première fois que cela m'arrive... devant mon professeur. Je me mords la lèvre inférieur.

Soudain, je sens une main m'empoigner le menton et le relever, c'est celle de Reborn. Je suis contraint de le regarder de nouveau, il m'est désormais impossible de me dérober. Son regard plonge de nouveau dans le mien, aussi intense qu'avant. L'étonnement a disparu et la joie ont disparu, il ne reste plus que cette émotion que je n'arrive pas à définir. Peut-être est-ce... de l'envie ? Mais... l'envie de quoi ? Mon cœur rate un battement. Que m'arrive-t-il, pourquoi suis-je si nerveux ? …

Reborn semble remarquer mon trouble car il approche son visage du mien et murmure d'une voix presque sensuelle :

- « Tu n'as pas changé. »

À ces mots, il retire finalement sa main et se tourne vers Kana.

- « Je comptes sur toi pour ne rien dire, dit-il d'une voix grave.

- Vous avez ma parole, répond la femme en mettant sa main sur son cœur et en s'inclinant profondément. »

Puis, il porte de nouveau son regard sur moi.

- « J'espère que tu as faim, les cuisiniers nous ont concoctés un repas bien chargé. »

Je hoche vivement la tête, encore un peu secoué. Mais peut-être ai-je mal vu ? Peut-être avait-il tout simplement envie de… de... Raaah ! Enfin peut importe, j'ai sûrement mal vu. Oui, c'est ça, j'ai juste mal vu. Ah ! Quel idiot je fais ! Soudain rassuré, je pousse un petit soupire.

- « Viens t'assoir ici, Sawada, me dit-il en me montrant la chaise la plus proche du bout de la table, tout à droite. »

Sawada ? Pourquoi m'appelle-t-il par mon nom de famille ? … Je passe devant lui, tête basse. Certes, il n'est pas – ou plus – le Reborn que je connais, mais je suis tout de même son élève et... il ne m'a jamais appeler Sawada, c'était toujours Tsuna ou encore Dame-Tsuna.

Je m'assois donc sur la grande chaise en bois sombre et commence à observer le tueur à gage. Celui-ci s'approche de Kana en quelques pas et met sa main sur l'épaule de la femme puis lui murmure ensuite quelques mots à l'oreille que je n'entends malheureusement pas.

Après cela, il recule, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Kana hoche légèrement la tête avec le même sourire que son interlocuteur. J'écarquille alors les yeux, que lui a-t-il dit ? Pourquoi a-t-elle eu cette réaction ? … Mais le plus important est : Pourquoi Reborn ne veut pas que je l'entende ? Est-ce quelque chose de... privé ? J'ai alors une étrange sensation au ventre Peut-être sont-ils... a... amants... J'avale difficilement ma salive, c'est parfaitement possible après tout... Kana est une jeune et jolie femme, quant à Reborn.. un magnifique homme... Je secoue la tête, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Je suis tiré de mes pensées lorsque Reborn s'assoit sur la chaise au bout de la table.

- « Alors, qu'est-ce qui te ferais plaisir, Sawada ? »

Il m'a encore appeler Sawada ! Ne suis-je finalement qu'un inconnu pour lui ? J'ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre mais je suis interrompu lorsque j'entends du bruit juste derrière moi. Je me retourne alors et vois quatre femmes qui portent chacune un plateau gris recouvert d'un couvercle en forme de dôme. Comme dans Kuroshitsuji, pense-je malgré moi. Les quatre femmes déposent leur fardeau sur la table puis retirent les couvercles des plateaux. Elle repartent ensuite par où elles sont entrées – c'est à dire la porte derrière moi - .

Je regarde les plats fumants juste en face de moi et aussitôt, mon ventre se met à gargouiller. J'entends alors Reborn pousser un petit rire. La honte !Je le regarde alors, les joues légèrement rouges, il a les coude sur la table et soutient sa tête de sa main. Cependant, il n'avait pas du tout l'air ennuyer, il... il sourit. Son regard est porté en ma direction, je peux y voir une pointe d'amusement et aussi... de tristesse ? ...

- « Mange ce que tu veux, dit-il en me montrant les plats. »

Je hoche vivement la tête, prit au dépourvu, je me sers donc sans vraiment voir ce que je mets dans mon assiette. Impossible de le nier, j'en suis moi-même sûr et certain, j'ai vu de la tristesse dans les yeux de Reborn. C'est la première fois que cela arrive, même quand Uni est morte il.. il n'a pas montré sa peine. Alors, pourquoi est-il... triste ? Est-ce à cause de ce qu'il a dit à Kana ? Non, impossible, il a lui-même souri. Ou alors... oui, c'est sans doute cela, la femme qui s'occupait de moi et qui est morte, il doit sûrement y penser encore, cette personne devait beaucoup compter à ses yeux.

- « Qui y a-t-il, ça ne va pas ? »

C'est toi qui ne va pas bien, ai-je envie de répondre... mais je préfère me taire.

- « Répond-moi, Sawada. »

Il m'appelle encore par mon nom de famille...

- « Arrête de m'appeler comme ça, dis-je tout bas pour ne pas qu'il m'entende.

- Tu as dit quelque chose, demande Reborn avec un petit sourire sadique.

- N... non, réponds-je presque aussitôt.

Je suis une mauviette... et alors ? J'aimerais bien vous y voir, tenir tête à Reborn...

Sur ces mots, je reporte mon attention sur mon assiette – qui est, je dois dire assez bien remplie - . Le repas se fit donc dans un silence assez gênant, quant à moi... j'avais vraiment faim et ce n'est qu'après avoir fini mon assiette que je m'autorise un petit soupire. La nourriture était vraiment bonne, elle pourrait même rivaliser avec celle de ma mère. Quant à Reborn, il... n'a presque rien mangé, celui-ci se contente simplement de me regarder avec son air de dire « Quel morfal ce Dame-Tsuna... » Mais je n'y peux rien ! Cela fait tout de même deux ans que je n'ai rien mangé... Ah mais maintenant que j'y pense, un Reborn qui ne mange presque rien... tout le contraire du Reborn que je connais ! Il me piquait même mon repas si je ne mangeais pas assez vite... je me demande à quel point il a changé depuis... depuis douze ans ? Je ne suis même pas sûr.

- « Reborn ?

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Non, c'est que... je me demandais... pourquoi ai-je dormi si longtemps ? »

Ma question semble l'intriguer tout autant que moi.

- « Je ne sais pas, mais à mon avis c'est dans un but précis, dit-il en reprenant son air sérieux. »

Je pousse un petit soupire.

- « Tu n'as pas une idée sur celui qui aurait pu me faire ça ?

- Non. »

Si même Reborn ne sait pas...

- « Et comment vais-je faire pour retourné chez moi, dans le présent ? Enfin dans le passé...

- Aucune idée.

- Et mes gardiens, où sont-ils ?

- En Italie.

- En... Italie ? Mais... pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas. »

Il ne sait pas ? Mais il devrait au moins être au courant !

- « Pourquoi, dis-je en le regardant d'un air un peu déconcerté.

- Pourquoi quoi ? »

J'hésite un peu.

- « Pourquoi... tu ne sais pas ? Ils sont toujours dans la Mafia alo-...

- Depuis... ce petit incident, j'ai perdu tout contact avec eux, me coupe-t-il.

- Un incident ? »

Il soupire.

- « Oui, un incident. Et arrête de poser toutes ces questions.

- Mais-... »

Je m'interromps quand il se lève soudainement et se dirige vers moi. Je n'aurais pas du insister... mais ce n'est pas juste, j'ai quand même le droit de savoir !

- « Sawada. »

En entendant ça, je sens une petite douleur à l'estomac. Pourquoi ne m'appelle-t-il pas par mon prénom ? Et puis, je suis tout de même son élève et on se connait depuis déjà pas mal de temps... alors, pourquoi ? … Cela me blesse. Je fixe le sol, incapable de lui faire face. Presque aussitôt, je vois deux chaussures noires s'arrêter juste en face de ma chaise.

Soudain, j'entends un bruit, tout prêt de mon oreille gauche. Je relève doucement la tête et vois la main de Reborn posée sur la table et il a dû le faire assez violemment car mon verre est renversé.

- « Regarde moi, Sawada. »

Encore Sawada... pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'appelles-tu ainsi ? Et pourquoi cela me fait mal ? …

- « Arrêtes de fuir, lance-t-il d'une voix grave. »

Moi ? Fuir ? Jamais ! Je le regarde alors, déterminé à lui montrer que je ne suis pas un lâche. Mon professeur – enfin, _ancien_ professeur... - est à quelques centimètres de mon visage, ses yeux noirs intenses expriment de nouveau sa colère. Cependant, cette fois-ci, je ne vais pas me laissé impressionner. La colère monte en moi, je lui rends son regard sans ciller. Reborn est surprit par ma réaction mais se ressaisit bien vite.

- « Je ne t'avais jamais vu ainsi, Sawada. »

Je lui lance de nouveau un regard noir, combien de fois encore va-t-il m'appeler comme ça ? C'est la première fois que je suis si en colère contre Reborn. Mais je ne peux pas l'accepter, je dois lui dire que ce je pense.

- « Tu as quelque chose à dire ? Je t'écoutes, dit-il froidement. »

Je pose mes yeux sur le plancher et réfléchis à ce que je devrais faire. J'ai effectivement pas mal de choses à dire mais... Si je le fais, comment va-t-il le prendre ? Je le regarde de nouveau et reste bouche-bée devant son expression. Il est... terrifiant. Si je ne le connaissais pas, j'aurais sûrement eu peur et me serais reculé à plusieurs mètres - juste pour être sûr- . Mais... est-ce que je le connais, finalement ? … Non. Ce n'est pas... ce n'est pas le Reborn que je connais... ! Cet homme là... je ne sais rien de lui. Pourquoi est-il si... indifférent ? Je suis son élève bon sang !Malgré ses blagues de mauvais goût, nous nous sommes toujours entendu ! Et... il n'a jamais été comme ça avec moi ! Alors, que devrais-je faire ? Je connais la réponse mais-... Non, c'est la meilleure chose à faire. Je décide alors d'abandonner mon attitude rebelle et me mords la lèvre inférieure, espérant de tout cœur que Reborn n'en ferait rien.

- « Qui y a-t-il ? Tu ne peux pas me faire face finalement ? »

Je baisse la tête, prêt à subir les conséquences.

- « Tu n'es qu'un lâche après tout. »

Et toi tu es un imbécile, ai-je envie de dire, mais bien sûr je garde le silence. Il s'approche alors encore plus de moi et me susurre à l'oreille d'une voix amusée :

- « Je te reconnais bien. »

Puis, il recule et va s'assoir comme si rien ne s'était passé. D'une certaine façon, je suis soulagé, il aurait pût aller encore plus loin. Je jette un coup d'œil discret dans sa direction et voit qu'il regarde sa montre – au poignet droit - . Il fait ensuite signe à Kana, qui vient de rentrer dans le pièce – mais quand est-elle partie ? - … Reborn lui murmure ensuite quelques mots puis il se lèvre et lui fait un petit signe de tête. La femme s'incline alors, l'air très sérieuse.

- « Sawada, je dois sortir. Kana te montrera ta chambre. »

Je serre les dents, encore ! Il m'énerve, mais je ne lui montre pas mon irritation.

- « Où vas-tu ? »

Il ne répond pas tout de suite et je devine alors qu'il ne veut pas me le dire.

-« Je sors, c'est tout. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

J'en étais sûr. Sur ces mots, il sort de la pièce et disparaît de mon champ de vision. Puis, Kana s'approche de moi et lance d'une voix chaleureuse :

- « Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous montrer votre chambre. »

Je me lève donc et la suis d'une démarche incertaine dans le couloir.

C'est maintenant... que tout commence.

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est la fin. (déjà ?) Je suis désolée si il reste quelques fautes j'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de corriger une deuxième fois (oui parce que je le fais une deuxième fois, on sait jamais...) Enfin bref. **

**Pour ce qui concerne ''Kana'' la domestique de Reborn, heu... Bah écoutez j'avais besoin d'un nouveau personnage assez transparent pour faire office de ''maid'' alors voilà j'ai mit un nom au pif et ça fait un personnage xD ! Elle sera pas vraiment importante dans l'histoire donc ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Ah oui, le prochain chapitre sera publié le 19 août. Oui je sais normalement je mets une intervalle de deux semaines exactement pour publier mais là... je l'ai presque pas commencé donc si vous voulez un chapitre plaisant à lire et coérent va faloir attendre x) !**

**Voili voilou, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine !**

_Ah et joyeux Yaoi's Day parce que apparemment aujourd'hui (le premier août) c'est le jour du Yaoi xD ! (Je savais pas moi oO)_


	4. Chapitre 4 : Interdiction

**Salut les filles ! (et les mecs, on sait jamais Oo.) Je sais, je suis en avance mais j'avais tellement hâte de posté ce chapitre... alors voilà ! Comme ça le délai de publication entre les chapitres est toujours de deux semaines ! *-* (smiley by ma senpai...) **

**Disclaimer : Le monde de KHR et tout ses personnages appartient à Akira Amano.**

**Couple : Muku... Non je rigole, Reborn adulte x Tsuna !**

**Note : Le texte en gras correspond à mes commentaires. **

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Je vous fait ****plein de bisous baveux !**

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Interdiction

**POV : Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Kana et moi sortons de la grande salle à manger et empruntons de nouveau le couloir.

- « Vous verrez, votre chambre est magnifique, lance la domestique tout en continuant de marcher. Elle a même été refaite il y a quelques mois ! »

Donc, je ne vais pas rester dans _cette pièce_ avec le lit blanc et le mur gris ?

- « À ce propos, dit-elle pour compléter mes pensées, la chambre où vous avez dormi s'appelle la ''pièce fermée''. »

Je me demande qui lui a donnée un tel nom... enfin, en y réfléchissant ce n'est peut-être pas si bête. Je décide de rattraper Kana pour être à sa hauteur et demande :

- « Qui a construit cette... maison ? »

Kana s'arrête alors de marcher et répond d'une voix perplexe :

- « C'est une très bonne question. »

Sur ces mots, elle se remet immédiatement à marcher. Même les domestiques ne savent pas ça ? Reborn doit leur cacher beaucoup de choses et en ce qui me concerne... j'essaye de ne pas trop y penser.

Nous passons de nouveau devant la porte grise foncée.

- « Quelle est cette pièce ?

- Hé bien... je ne sais pas, répond Kana en continuant de marcher. Reborn-sama nous interdit formellement d'entrer... il doit sûrement y garder quelque chose d'important. »

Une pièce interdite... je me demande ce qu'elle renferme. Nous faisons quelques pas de plus et arrivons devant une nouvelle porte.

- « C'est ici, lance Kana avant de s'arrêter. »

Nous entrons ensuite dans la pièce et je découvre alors ma nouvelle chambre. Je dois dire que je ne suis pas surpris, après tout... cette maison est... comment dire ? Gigantesque ? On dirait presque un manoir. Je n'ai cependant pas encore vu l'extérieur mais je suis sûr qu'elle ressemble à un manoir.

- « Alors, votre chambre vous plaît ? Demande Kana en me faisant un petit sourire. »

Je la regarde, promène mes yeux tout autour de la pièce puis regarde à nouveau Kana.

- « O... oui. »

Comment ne pas l'aimer ? Elle doit faire cinq fois la mienne, si ce n'est pas plus. Le sol qui était jusque là en bois clair a laissé place à de la moquette marron claire, qui s'accorde superbement avec le papier peint vert. Quant aux meubles... le lit en face de moi est... immense, c'est le mot. C'est un deux places donc ce n'est pas surprenant mais même chez moi, le lit deux places de mes parents n'est pas aussi grand. Le sommier est en bois clair, un peu comme le sol de la salle à manger, il est recouvert d'une couette blanche et deux oreillers marron clairs – qui m'ont l'air bien confortables - trônent à la tête du lit, juste au dessus d'un polochon blanc. Sans oublier la petite table de chevet à gauche du grand lit.

À ma droite, une grande armoire marron placé contre le mur - qui à mon avis doit être vide – à ma gauche, un canapé en cuir beige juste en face d'une petite table basse en verre sans oublier le tapis noir – du tapis sur de la moquette ?! - en dessous de ceux-ci. Plus loin, un somptueux bureau en bois de pin – je pense – avec bien sûr un magnifique écran plat qui doit sûrement servir d'écran d'ordinateur – mais où est l'unité centrale ? … - avec une chaise de bureau noir. Et pour finir, une étagère en escalier ni trop grande ni trop petite – je remarque qu'il y a quelques livres dessus – juste à coté du bureau. La chambre – est-ce vraiment une chambre ?! - est très bien éclairé par deux fenêtres qui sont ouvertes et donnent sur une sorte de petit jardin.

- « Monsieur ? »

Je tourne la tête en direction de la voix, j'ai oublié que Kana est là...

- « Heu... vous n'êtes pas obligé de... enfin...

- Oui, dit-elle pour m'inciter à continuer avec un petit sourire.

- Vous n'êtes pas obligé de m'appeler ''monsieur'' et de me vouvoyer... je... je suis plus jeune que vous alors...

- Je comprends, lance Kana en me fixant. Mais je me dois de vous vouvoyez, car vous êtes un invité de Reborn-sama, de plus je vous ai toujours vouvoyez alors...

- Vous m'avez toujours vouvoyez ?

- Bien sûr ! Je parle du Tsunayoshi de cette époque, dit-elle comme si c'était évident. »

Le moi... de cette époque ? Ah, c'est vrai... mais... Si je suis là, et que lui, enfin moi n'est pas là alors... il doit être... dans le présent ?!

- « Si mon moi de cette épo-... »

Je m'arrête et réalise : comment Kana sait-elle ça ? C'est une simple domestique... pas vrai ?

- « Ne vous en faites pas, je suis au courant de votre histoire. »

Kana... est... mais... ? Reborn ! Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

- « Votre secret est bien gardé, je suis la seule avec Reborn-sama à être au courant, ajoute la domestique.

- Je... vois. »

Plusieurs questions se forment dans ma tête et j'ai une envie irrésistible de les poser mais... peut-être devrais-je d'abord demander à Reborn. Enfin en y réfléchissant bien, je vais peut-être commencer par Kana car après tout, il n'est pas comme celui que je connais et... je ne sais pas du tout comment me comporter face à lui... et puis je... après ce qu'il m'a dit, je devrais peut-être évité de lui parler.

- « Kana, dis-je en la regardant de nouveau. – mais quand est-ce que mes yeux se sont posés sur la moquette ?! - Je peux vous posez une question ?

- Bien sûr ! Que voulez-vous savoir ?

- Hé bien... je me demandais... puisque vous êtes au courant... où se trouve le moi de cette époque ? »

Elle me regarde d'un air perdu puis répond d'une voix hésitante :

- « Reborn-sama... m'a interdit de vous en parlez. »

Raaah ! Reborn, je te déteste ! Enfin, le Reborn de cette époque, pas de la mienne... je prie pour quoi mon professeur particulier n'ai pas entendu ma pensée...

- « Vous devriez lui demander vous même, dit-elle finalement. »

Je veux bien mais... j'ai peur qu'il refuse de m'en parler, comme toute à l'heure... enfin, après tout, j'ai bien le droit de savoir non ?

- « Reborn-sama devrait être de retour dans un peu moins de trois heures. En attendant, vous pouvez visiter la maison et aller où vous voulez cependant, vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir par ordre de mon maître. »

J'ai l'impression d'être dans une prison... je réponds cependant :

- « D'accord, je... ne sortirais pas. »

Kana me fait un dernier sourire puis sort de la chambre. Enfin... de _ma_ chambre. Trois heures... j'ai exactement trois heures pour visiter toute la maison/manoir et me décider sur ce que je dois dire à Reborn et ce que je ne dois pas lui dire. Je n'aurais cependant jamais imaginé cacher des choses à mon professeur particulier mais... pour l'instant, je dois rester sur mes gardes. Après tout, je suis dans le futur et il se peut que ce Reborn là soit complétement différent de celui que je connais. J'aimerais tout de même lui demander certaines choses, comme par exemple : quand pourrais-je voir mes gardiens ? Ou alors : où est la bague du Ciel des Vongola ? Et surtout : dans ce futur... qui est l'ennemi, que dois-je faire pour retourner à mon époque ? Je sais qu'il m'a répondu qu'il ne savait pas, mais il doit tout de même y avoir un ennemi quelconque que je devrais battre pour retourner dans mon époque... enfin personnellement, ça ne me dérangerais pas trop si je pouvais éviter de me battre encore une fois mais... c'est impossible, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me dirige à pas lourd vers le lit et m'affale sur celui-ci en poussant un petit soupir. Une fois que Reborn rentrera, je dois absolument lui parler. Ne pas savoir où je suis, ni pourquoi je suis là me fruste tellement que je pourrais passer le reste de la journée à soupirer. Et je dois aussi savoir pourquoi mon propre professeur particulier m'appelle par mon nom de famille... raaah ! Tellement de questions pour si peu de réponses... je me tourne et retourne sur le lit dans l'espoir de savoir quoi faire, mais rien. Je devrais peut-être aussi envisager que Reborn ne me répondra peut-être pas et... enfin... je ne peux rien y faire si il ne veut pas me répondre, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais le forcer... Mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes, et je sens la fatigue m'envahir... je n'arrive pas à y croire, j'ai dormi pendant plus de deux ans et je suis encore fatigué. Ce n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moment pour cela mais... si Reborn aurait été là, il m'aurait surement frapper puis traiter de Dame-Tsuna. En y pensant, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Il y a certaines choses qui ne changent pas...

De ma main, je défais quelques boutons de ma chemise qui me donne vaguement l'impression d'étouffer et expire bruyamment. Le matelas est vraiment confortable... maintenant que j'y suis, j'y reste !

* * *

**POV : Reborn (à la troisième personne)**

- « Bon retour, Reborn-sama. »

L'intéressé fit un petit signe de tête à sa domestique la plus dévouée puis se dirigea dans sa chambre, tout au bout de la grande maison.

- « Où est Sawada ? Demanda-t-il en continuant de marcher.

- Dans sa chambre, monsieur... »

La femme se reteint d'ajouter autre chose, et se contenta de suivre son maître sans un mot. Elle savait que celui-ci ne se portait pas bien, et ceux depuis _ce jour_, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Et les choses avaient empirés avec l'arrivé du _petit _Tsunayoshi.

- « Kana ?

- Oui, monsieur ?

- As-tu déjà prit contact avec.. _eux_ ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Alors fait le, je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour le moment.

- Bien, monsieur. »

La domestique s'inclina puis partit en direction des cuisines, tandis que Reborn arriva dans sa chambre. Il enleva d'un geste habile sa cravate puis déboutonna son col de chemise. Cette mission n'avait pas été de tout repos, et le tueur à gage sentait déjà la fatigue l'envahir. Voilà ce qu'était son quotidien : dormir, manger, sortir, manger, dormir. Et par dessus tout, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Son élève, Sawada Tsunayoshi était enfin sortit de sa longue période de ''sommeil'', et Reborn savait qu'il ne restera pas sagement dans la maison à attendre que le temps passe...

- « Merde... marmonna-t-il avant de sortir de la pièce. »

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de son élève et entra sans même frapper.

- « Sawa... lança-t-il avant de le voir sur son lit, dormant paisiblement avec la chemise à moitié ouverte dévoilant son torse... »

Reborn s'avança à pas de loup vers le lit, puis une fois à sa hauteur s'autorisa un sourire. Il était aussi beau que dans ses souvenirs... un peu plus jeune, certes mais toujours aussi beau...

* * *

**POV : Sawada Tsunayoshi**

Mince... je me suis vraiment endormi. J'espère que Reborn n'est pas encore rentré, je ne voudrais pas m'attirer ses foudres pour avoir passer – la moitié de – l'après-midi à dormir... enfin je ne suis même pas sûr de ce qu'il dirait. Peut-être : Dame-Tsuna ! Tu as assez dormi comme ça, alors réveille toi ! … aurait-il dit en ponctuant sa phrase par un coup de... marteau je pense. Ou bien une batte de baseball... enfin bref. J'ouvre paresseusement les yeux et commence à m'étirer en restant couché quand soudain j'entends un petit toussotement. Je me lève et tourne la tête en direction du bruit...

- « Re... Reborn, dis-je en sentant le rouge me monter aux joues. »

Celui-ci me regarde avec un sourire mi amusé mi... je ne sais pas trop quoi.

- « Mon cher petit élève... lance-t-il en s'approchant de moi. »

Je le sens mal... ! Malgré tout je ne cherche pas à l'éviter.

Une fois devant moi, mon... _professeur –_ vu qu'apparemment je suis toujours son élève, même dans le futur – me lance à nouveau un regard amusé puis sans prévenir m'attrape les poignets et me fait basculer sur le lit. Je ferme les yeux par habitude – mais de quoi, d'être maltraiter par Reborn ?! - et retient un petit gémissement de douleur quand mon dos vient heurter le matelas pas si confortable finalement... je ne pense pas qu'il a été fabriqué pour résister à ça.

- « Ça fait mal, Re-...

- Il va falloir revoir tes réflexes me coupe-t-il. »

J'ouvre timidement les yeux et marmonne :

- « Normal que mes ''réflexes'' ne soient pas si bons qu'avant... vu j'ai _dormi_ pendant deux ans. »

Reborn ne répond rien, il se contente simplement de me regarder – et je pense que ça l'amuse de m'empêcher de bouger avec sa force... herculéenne. Son regard cependant à changé, il est maintenant empli d'une chose que... je n'arrive pas à définir. En tout cas il me donne la chair de poule... Pour confirmer mes pensées, mon ''sois-disant'' professeur resserre sa prise sur mes poignets et je ne peux retenir un petit gémissement de douleur.

- « Lâche moi, dis-je en grimaçant. »

À ces mots, Reborn se penche dangereusement jusqu'à ce que sa tête soit à quelque centimètres de la mienne. Mes yeux se ferment automatiquement, j'ai peur de voir ce qu'il va faire. Heureusement, il ne me frappe pas et ne me dispute pas. Non, au lieu de cela...

- « Le mot... magique ? Me susurre-t-il à l'oreille. »

Je rouvre aussitôt les yeux et le regarde un peu perdu.

- « Heu... s'il... te plaît, lance-je timidement. »

Le silence s'installe pendant quelques secondes – et je m'aperçois enfin que la positon où je me trouve n'est pas vraiment en mon avantage... j'espère que personne ne va nous voir ! - . Reborn quant à lui se contente de me regarder de ces yeux noirs sans un mot. La pression qu'il exerce sur mes poignets s'est certes un peu desserré mais est toujours présente – et me fait toujours aussi mal en passant - …

- « ... Reborn ? »

Aussitôt, il me lâche et se lève pour que je puisse me redresser. Mes poignets sont rouges mais au moins la douleur a – presque – disparue. N'empêche je me demande ce qu'il lui a prit...

- « Suis-moi, dit le tueur à gage d'une voix neutre en se dirigeant vers la porte. »

Je me lève alors avec un petit peu de difficulté à cause de mon dos qui je suis sûr ne cessera pas de me rappeler ce... moment. Reborn semble s'en apercevoir car quand je passe devant lui pour sortir de la chambre il me murmure un petit ''excuse-moi''. Pas croyable n'est-ce pas ? Reborn qui s'excuse... c'est du jamais vu. Il se met ensuite à marcher en direction de... en faite je ne sais pas du tout ou il m'emmène, vu que je n'ai pas encore visiter la maiso-... pardon, le manoir. Nous traversons le – grand, voir immense – hall d'entrée et passons devant la salle de bain où Kana m'a emmené. Reborn continue de marcher et nous passons devant une autre porte puis il s'arrête et ouvre une autre porte qui se trouve juste en face. Il disparait ensuite à l'intérieur sans un mot et je le suis, impatient et curieux.

- « Voilà ma chambre, dit le tueur à gage d'une voix neutre une fois que je suis entré. »

Il doit être riche, très riche. C'est la seule explication à... _ça_.

- « Ce n'est pas une chambre murmure-je pour moi même. »

C'est un énorme salon, – avec un lit, oui et alors ? - une salle de jeu ou je ne sais quoi d'autre mais ce n'est pas une chambre !

- « Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Demande Reborn en me fixant, amusé de ma réaction.

Seul le silence lui répond. Mais en même temps, que pourrais-je dire face à ça ? Rien que les baies vitrées... dans une chambre ?! D'après mon professeur, c'est parfaitement logique. Il y a aussi ce lit, deux places bien sûr, – bien qu'on pourrait facilement mettre trois voir quatre personnes dedans – ces tapis encore plus grands et plus beaux que ceux dans la salle à manger, ce canapé en cuir noir et ces étagères pleines de livres...

- « Bon, tu as fini ? »

Je tourne la tête, regarde Reborn d'un air un peu perdu et réponds :

- « Ou... oui.

- Viens t'assoir, je dois te parler de... certaines choses, dit-il ensuite en s'installant sur le canapé. »

Je m'exécute sans un mot et prend place à coté de lui. Le silence s'installe, je n'ose ouvrir la boche, ne serait-ce que pour respirer. De plus, le canapé a beau être grand, nous sommes tout de même assez proche l'un de l'autre... et cette pensée bien malgré moi me fait rougir... non, non, non ! Je dois penser à autre chose, il ne faut surtout pas que Reborn le remarque. Mais pourquoi... je ne comprends pas, je n'ai jamais été gêné ou quoi que se soit d'autre devant mon professeur, alors pourquoi ?

Soudain, Reborn brise le silence.

- « Toute à l'heure, quand je suis sortis commença-t-il en me regardant j'ai peut-être trouvé la raison de...

- De, dis-je pour l'inciter à continuer. »

Je voyais bien qu'il avait l'air... perturbé. Mais il faut qu'il me dise !

- « De ton sommeil prolongé, lance-t-il finalement.

- Et ? »

Il pousse un léger soupir et continue :

- « Je n'en suis cependant pas sûr à cent pour cent cependant... il n'y a qu'une seule personne capable de faire ça. »

Reborn fait une petite pause puis reprend d'une voix grave :

- « Je pensais qu'après cet épisode dans le futur, il ne reviendrait pas de si tôt mais... j'avais tort. Et c'est ce qui a causé ma perte, ajoute-t-il dans un murmure.

- Qui est-ce, Reborn ? demande-je d'une petite voix.

Il plonge son regard dans le mien.

- « Tu sais de qui je parle. »

C'est impossible...

- « Byakuran, dis-je doucement. »

Mon interlocuteur hoche gravement la tête.

- « Co... comment-...

- On ne sait pas, me coupe-t-il. Et personne ne le sait. »

Je baisse la tête et pousse un long soupir. Byakuran... comment est-ce possible, comment a-t-il fait ?! Ne l'avais-je pas... détruit ?!

- « Et ce n'est pas tout, il doit être deux voir trois fois plus puissant que la dernière fois, c'est pour ça que tu ne dois pas le sous-estimé, Sawada.

Je tique en entendant mon nom de famille mais comme ce n'est pas le moment je l'ignore et lance d'une voix basse :

- « Vais-je encore devoir me battre ?

- J'en ai bien peur, répond Reborn. »

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Pourquoi est-ce à chaque fois la même chose, n'ai-je pas le droit à un peu de répit ?

Soudain, un bruit me tire de mes pensées. Je relève la tête et voit que le bruit en question provient de la montre de Reborn, qui s'est empressé de se lever pour ensuite me tourner le dos.

- « Que se passe-t-il ? Demande-je en me levant à mon tour.

Pas de réponse. Il regarde sa montre encore quelques seconde puis se dirige vers l'armoire – que je n'avais pas encore remarqué – . Juste avant de l'ouvrir, il se retourne et je vois qu'il essaye de se maitriser. Mais pourquoi, ça je ne sais pas.

- « Vas dans ta chambre, j'ai une affaire... urgente à régler.

Voilà, c'est comme toute à l'heure. Il me cache encore des choses, et je ne le supporte pas. Pas après cette... conversation.

- « Où vas-tu ? »

Reborn s'approche de moi et une fois à quelques centimètres il m'ordonne d'une voix froide :

- « Vas dans ta chambre. »

''Non, je ne veux pas ! Je veux savoir !'' … c'est ce que j'aimerais dire. Je le regarde encore quelques secondes en lui montrant bien que tout ça ne me plaît pas puis marche en direction de la porte.

- « Sawada. »

Je serre les dents et me retourne, les poings serrés.

- « Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerais, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à sortir, c'est compris ? »

Sinon quoi, ai-je envie de dire, mais je garde le silence et m'en vais sans un mot. Je marche en direction de ma chambre en marmonnant. Voilà, il a tout gâcher ! Pourquoi ne veut-il rien me dire ? Je suis son élève bon sang ! J'ai envie de crier. J'entends ensuite des pas juste derrière moi, c'est sûrement Reborn qui ne doit pas être satisfait de ma ''réponse''. Malgré tout, je ne me retourne pas et continue de marcher.

- « Sawada ! »

Oui c'est ça, appelle moi donc par mon nom de famille, comme si j'étais un étranger. Mais je ne me retournerais pas, tu peux toujours rêver ! … Je passe devant la salle de bain, arrive dans le grand hall d'entrée et presse le pas.

Soudain, alors que j'arrivais presque devant la porte de ma chambre, je sens Reborn m'empoigner par le poignet et me plaquer contre le mur avec force et colère. Mon dos souffre une fois de plus et je ne peux m'empêcher de crier.

- « Lâche moi ! »

Il me prend par les épaules et d'un seul regard, m'ordonne de me taire. Mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça, je ne me soumettrais pas comme la dernière fois !

- « Regarde-moi, dit-il gravement.

- Non, je ne veux pas ! réponds-je en criant presque et en me libérant de son emprise. »

Reborn me pousse de nouveau contre le mur et me retient en plaquant ses mains sur le mur, de chaque coté de ma tête.

- « Sawada.

- Arrêtes ! Crie-je en me débattant.

- Sawa-...

- Non, tais-toi ! Je te déteste, hurle-je de plus belle. »

C'est alors que Reborn me gifle. Ma tête vient cogner le mur sous le coup et je fais de mon mieux pour ne laisser passer aucun sons.

- « À qui crois-tu parler, dit-il ensuite en me regardant froidement. »

Je porte ma main à ma joue douloureuse, sans un mot. Il... m'a frappé, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Le Reborn que je connais n'aurait jamais fait ça... pas de cette façon. Je sens malgré moi les larmes me monter aux yeux, pas de douleur non, mais de rage et de colère. Je fais de mon mieux pour les contenir et craque presque en entendant :

- « Ne t'avises plus jamais de me parler comme ça. »

Je serre les poings jusqu'à me faire mal et hoche la tête. Reborn se recule alors et s'en va sans un mot de plus, je m'écroule alors au sol et laisse mes larmes coulées. Je le déteste... je le déteste ! Comment a-t-il pût... et pourquoi ?!

- « Je le déteste, murmure-je pour moi-même. »

Mes larmes tombent et s'écoulent sur ma chemise toute propre. Je ne sais plus quoi pensé, ni quoi faire... mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes et je reste là, assis contre le mur, face à la porte de ma chambre. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, je n'aurais pas dû... non, il le fallait ! Je ne peux plus le supporter... mais au final j'ai fini par me soumettre. À cette pensée, je serre de nouveau les poings. Que devrais-je faire, ne rien dire ? Non, je refuse ! C'est lui qui est allé trop loin, et si il croit que je vais lui obéir... Je me relève et essuie rageusement mes larmes. Désolé Reborn, mais je ne me plierais plus à ta volonté, je vais sortir et voir enfin ce que tu me caches. Un dangereux sourire se dessine sur mon visage et je sens cette chaleur familière montée en moi. Je me dirige ensuite vers le hall d'entrée et alors que j'allais ouvrir la porte et sortir, quelqu'un – que je reconnais par la voix – m'interromps.

- « Vous n'avez pas le droit de sortir monsieur, par ordre de Reborn-sa-... »

Je me retourne avec lenteur et fixe la domestique. Celle-ci s'arrête de parler et recule de quelques pas en croisant mon regard.

- « Vos yeux... dit-elle d'une petite voix. » **(Ils sont oranges, à cause de la colère de Tsuna.)**

Je m'avance de quelques pas en sa direction et lance d'une voix digne de Reborn :

- « Vous ne m'en empêcherez pas. »

Kana garde le silence et je me sens un peu coupable, elle n'a rien fait sauf suivre les ordres de... Reborn, mais... je dois découvrir ce qu'_il_ mijote. Voyant qu'elle ne dira pas un mot de plus, je me retourne et bravant l'interdiction de mon... _professeur_, ouvre la porte et sort. J'espère que Kana ne m'en voudra pas, et quant à Reborn... je m'en fiche. Le soleil est caché par des nuages gris qui vont sûrement éclatés avant ce soir. Mais, quelle heure est-il exactement ? … je pousse un léger soupir et regarde en face de moi. J'avais raison, ce n'est pas une maison mais un manoir, digne des bourgeois Anglais. Le jardin – si on peut appeler ça un jardin – s'étend à plusieurs mètres devant moi, un chemin pavé le traverse. La grande – immense – grille qui délimite la propriété est fermée – comme par hasard – mais ce n'est pas ça qui va me retenir, et si je veux rattraper Reborn... je ferais bien de me dépêcher.

Une fois devant la grille, je prends mon courage à deux mains et me prépare à l'escalader quand je vois au loin des buissons qui séparent la route du jardin, et me dirige vers ceux-ci en pensant qu'ils seront sûrement plus faciles à passer. Je remarque un petit trou et me faufile non sans déchirer mes vêtements... et me faire mal. Quand je suis enfin de l'autre coté, je m'autorise un sourire puis me redresse dans l'espoir de voir Reborn mais bien sûr comme je m'y attendais... il n'y a personne. Deux possibilités s'offrent alors à moi : à gauche ou à droite... je prends la droite sans hésiter car je doute que Reborn soit partit en direction de... qu'est-ce que c'est exactement, une petite colline ? … tandis qu'à droite, la ville – vu tout les bâtiments - . Je me mets alors à courir aussi vite que je peux. Faites qu'il ne soit pas trop loin, s'il vous plaît... je veux savoir, tout savoir ! La chaleur qui m'habitait jusque là a disparu, et je sais parfaitement pourquoi. Malgré le fait de vouloir découvrir ce que Reborn cache, j'ai aussi un peu peur... après tout, si il m'a interdit de sortir, c'est pour une bonne raison... n'est-ce pas ? À cette pensée, je ralentis le pas. Mais pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de sortir ? Byakuran est vivant du moins d'après Reborn mais... non, non, non ! Je ne dois pas me dégonfler ! J'accélère et arrive – sans m'en être vraiment rendu compte – devant les premiers bâtiments. Mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure, à cause de la course mais surtout de la peur. Oui, j'ai peur... car Reborn a jusque là tout fait pour me garder en vie alors si il m'a dit de ne pas sortir sous aucun prétexte... c'est que je risque de me faire tuer... ou pire. Qui y a-t-il de pire que la mort, ça je ne sais pas... mais puisque je suis arrivé jusqu'ici, je dois continuer !

Je lâche un long soupir et pénètre dans la ville. Presque aussitôt, la luminosité baisse et je sens une goutte me tomber sur le visage, il ne manquait plus que ça... mais ce n'est pas la pluie qui va m'arrêter. Cependant, il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas et qui renforce encore plus ma peur... pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne ? D'accord, il pleut mais... ce n'est pas une raison ! Sauf si la ville est abandonnée car après tout... je ne sais pas du tout où je suis.

Je marche pendant quelques minutes en restant sur mes gardes quand soudain, un homme apparaît devant moi, le visage caché par une capuche noir. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un gentil lui... je le sens mal... très mal... et quand l'homme en question s'avance en ma direction, je ne peux que reculer, le cœur battant. Que me veut-il, et qui est-il ? Est-ce des gens comme lui que Reborn veut me protéger ?

Soudain, un autre homme encapuchonné sort de nulle part et marche en ma direction. Je ferais mieux de-... un troisième individu fait son apparition à quelques mètres de moi, dans l'angle d'un bâtiment. _Cours ! _dit la petite voix dans ma tête... et sans réfléchir ne serait-ce qu'une seconde de plus, je me mets à courir aussi vite que mes jambes le peuvent. Mais où dois-je aller et que dois-je faire ?! … Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi et vois que les trois hommes me poursuivent, comme je m'y attendais. Bon, calme toi ! Je dois les semer... mais comment ?! Ils vont aussi vite que moi ! Je ne dois pas paniqué, surtout pas... mon cœur me fait mal à force de battre comme un fou. Si seulement j'avais écouté Reborn, je n'en serais pas là !

Je hurle presque lorsque l'un des hommes m'attrape par le poignet et me tire vers lui.

- « NON ! »

Je tire sauvagement sur mon bras mais mon adversaire a beaucoup plus de force que moi. Je le laisse alors m'attirer vers lui et lui assène un bon coup de poing au ventre, je sens alors la pression sur mon bras se relâcher et dans l'espoir de me libérer tire comme un fou. J'arrive à lui échapper à mon plus grand soulagement et me remets à courir quand je vois les deux autres hommes se rapprocher de plus en plus de moi. Il faut que je me cache, quelque part...

J'ai de plus en plus de mal à courir, mais je ne dois p-...

Soudain, une grande ruelle apparaît à ma droite et je m'y engouffre. En tournant je suis presque tomber à cause des pavés glissant mais heureusement me suis rattrapé juste à temps. Plusieurs autres ruelles s'ouvrent à moi, je zig-zag entre les bâtiment et la route, en jettant de temps en temps des coups d'œil derrière moi pour voir que les trois hommes me poursuivent toujours et gagnent de la vitesse... je pourrais bien essayer de les combattre mais que faire si je n'arrive pas à les repousser ?! Cela fait quand même deux ans que je ne me suis pas battu... ! Et mon endurance en a prit un coup car bientôt, j'attrape un poing de coté tellement douloureux que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'arrêter de courir. Cependant, je ne m'arrête pas complétement et marche aussi vite que possible. Je dois me trouvé une cachette, parmi toutes ces ruelles... je me retourne, les trois hommes sont toujours là et sont très proches de moi... trop proches. Je tourne à gauche puis à droite, sans me préoccuper d'où je suis ni où je vais. Si seulement il y avait des gens, je pourrais me fondre dans la foule... mais il n'y a pas un chat !

Les espaces entres les bâtiments se font de plus en plus petit, et je me dis que c'est peut-être ma chance. Je fais encore quelques mètres et arrive devant une ruelle tellement étroite que pour passer je dois marcher de profil. Faites que ce ne soit pas un cul de sac, sinon je suis cuit ! Mais c'est trop tard pour faire demi-tour car déjà les hommes apparaissent au bout de l'étroite ruelle. Plus que quelques pas... ! Ça y est, je suis sortis. J'inspire et expire de grande bouffées d'air puis regarde en direction de mes poursuivants. Ils ont apparemment du mal a passés mais je en dois pas m'arrêter pour autant. Il faut que je continue... et je me remis à courir malgré mon poing de coté affreusement douloureux. Les secondes et les minutes passent pendant que je zig-zag de nouveau entre les ruelles puis, jugeant avoir prit assez de distance avec les hommes, me cache dans le coin d'un bâtiment et m'affale sur le sol mouillé, à bout de forces. Reborn a raison... il faut que je m'entraîne. J'essaye de calmer ma respiration bruyante mais abandonne quand me poing de coté revient me faire mal. J'appuie dessus de ma main droite et essaye de retrouver mon souffle. Ils ne me retrouveront pas... du moins je l'espère car cette fois-ci j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir les semer. La pluie s'est vite transformé en orage et bientôt je me retrouve trempé jusqu'aux os, tremblant de froid.

Plusieurs minutes passent, et une fois mon poing de coté partit – ou presque – je me lève et me mets en tête de retourner au manoir. Je dois cependant rester prudent... et si jamais, par miracle j'arrive à retrouver mon chemin sans tomber sur mes poursuivants, je jure que je ne sortirais plus jamais sans l'autorisation de Reborn. En pensant à cela, je passe ma main sur ma joue et constate qu'elle ne me fait presque plus mal. Puis, après avoir poussé un léger soupir, je me remets à marcher. Revenir sur mes pas serait une très mauvaise idée alors je traverse d'autres rues en direction – je l'espère – du manoir. La pluie se calme un peu mais bientôt il fera nuit... et qui sait ce qu'il rôde pendant la nuit ! Surtout par ici...

La grande rue que j'ai traversé toute à l'heure apparaît devant moi, juste après avoir passé une intersection. Je ralenti et me colle contre le mur, souhaitant de tout mon être que mes poursuivants ont décidés d'aller voir ailleurs... une fois au bout du mur, je tourne la tête à gauche et à mon plus grand soulagement ne voit personne. Je fais alors deux pas en avant et regarde à droite mais suis vite interrompu quand je sens quelqu'un m'attraper par la taille et me tirer vers lui avec une vitesse et une force rivalisant avec Reborn.

- « No... !

Mon agresseur plaque sa main sur ma bouche et m'empêche de crier. De son autre main il empoigne mes deux poignets et les bloques derrière moi, de façon à ce que je ne puisse m'échapper. Je me débats comme un diable mais il a trop de force... ! Mon dieu, je commence à paniquer et essaye de lui mettre un coup de pied dans la jambe mais il m'empêche de le faire en me poussant en avant, toujours en tenant fermement mes poignets. Si seulement je pouvais me retourner, je pourrais-... Je lâche un gémissement de douleur étouffé par la main de mon agresseur quand il me tire en arrière et me plaque contre le mur. Mon visage fait alors plus ample connaissance avec les briques trempés du mur et j'essaye, encore une fois de m'échapper mais n'y parvient pas. _N'abandonne pas ! _Dit la petite voix dans ma tête. Je me débats alors de plus belle et l'homme est contraint de retirer sa main de ma bouche pour venir aider son autre main qui peine à retenir mes poignets. Ma joue vint taper avec force le mur glissant et je gémis, pas parce que j'ai eu mal mais parce que je n'arrive pas à me libérer. Mon agresseur prend ensuite mes poignets dans ces deux mains et vient les plaquer tout près de ma tête, sans que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Si seulement je pouvais... ! Je tente de nouveau de lui donner un coup de pied mais seul le vide me répond. Cet homme sait ce qu'il fait, et c'est la peur au ventre que je ferme les yeux et cesse de me débattre. Peut-être desserra-t-il sa pression quand il verra que je renonce à me débattre... mais non, au contraire, il me sert encore plus fort. Reborn, je suis tellement désolé... j'aurais dû t'écouter et ne pas en faire qu'à ma tête... non ! Je ne dois pas abandonner ! Je rouvre rapidement les yeux et dans un dernier espoir, saute et plaque mes jambes contre le mur puis plis rapidement les genoux pour ensuite prendre appui sur mes pieds et – essayer – de me défaire de l'emprise de l'homme. Avec effroi, je réalise que mon agresseur m'a vu venir et lâche mon poignet gauche pour venir plaquer son bras contre mon dos ce qui me fait de nouveau pousser un gémissement de douleur.

- « Lâchez-moi... souffle-je entre mes dents serrées. »

_À suivre..._

* * *

**... Voilà ! J'espère que Reborn n'est pas trop OOC bien qu'il (dans ma fiction) ai un peu changé depuis ceci cela ! (Je ne peux pas encore vous le dire, désolée). M****ais pas trop quand même :P**

**Si vous avez des questions, ne vous gênez pas ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, en espérant que ça vous a plu. **

**Ha et le passage avec le point de vue de Reborn à la troisième personne n'est pas vraiment important, il permet juste à un nouvel élément de s'installer...**

**Ensuite ! Pour le cinquième (déjà ?!) chapitre, je ne sais pas du tout quand je vais pouvoir le publier vu que je pars en vacances... mais bon j'essaierais de le mettre en ligne le mercredi 29 (deux semaines encore *-*) ! Faudra me pardonner si je suis en retard... (oui parce que on est trop organisés dans ma famille, on sait à peu près quand on part mais pas quand on revient xD !)**

**Juste pour une petite précision, le chapitre fait un peu près 6700 mots (en enlevant mes commentaires au début et à la fin ça doit faire 6500, j'en suis sûre xD !)... c'est un record ! Enfin pour l'instant.**

**Bref à la prochaine :3. Et comme dirais ma senpai : Nye bye ~ (ou bye nye je sais plus T-T ça me fait penser à Brice de Nice je sais pas pourquoi. Vous inquiétez pas, je suis normale hein ! ... enfin je crois...)**

**... x)**


	5. Chapitre 5 : Incompréhension

**Bonjour/Bonsoir ! Je suis heureuse de vous présenter le chapitre 5 de Retour dans le futur ! J'espère que vous aimerez, j'ai moi même quelques doutes en ce qui le concerne mais je vous en dirais plus en bas une fois que vous aurez lu le chapitre.**

**Disclaimer : Hitman Reborn et tout ses personnages appartiennent à Akira Amano (la chance...)**

**Couple : Reborn Adulte x Sawada Tsunayoshi**

**Note : On entre enfin dans la romance... enfin je crois, ça sera à vous de juger ! Mes commentaires sont en gras.**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, si je n'étais pas malade je vous ferais plein de bisous... au chocolat.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Incompréhension

**POV : Sawada Tsunayoshi **

_Je rouvre rapidement les yeux et dans un dernier espoir, saute et plaque mes jambes contre le mur puis plis rapidement les genoux pour ensuite prendre appui sur mes pieds et – essayer – de me défaire de l'emprise de l'homme. Avec effroi, je réalise que mon agresseur m'a vu venir et lâche mon poignet gauche pour venir plaquer son bras contre mon dos ce qui me fait de nouveau pousser un gémissement de douleur._

_- « Lâchez-moi... souffle-je entre mes dents serrées. »_

...

Je n'arrive pas... à me défaire de sa poigne ! Non je ne dois pas paniqué, sinon... sinon... mais comment faire pour me sortir de là ?!

Soudain, alors que mes pieds redescendaient du mur pour se poser sur le sol trempé, je sens une douleur me transpercer la cuisse, comme si... _elle était en feu_. Je me retiens de hurler et serre mes poings jusqu'à – j'en suis sûr - me faire saigner. Inspire, expire, inspire expire... je n'ai pas... mal ! Inspire, expire, inspire, expire... comment m'a-t-il fait ça, et comment les flammes m'ont-elles brulé la peau avec cette pluie ?! ... Ça va aller, il me suffit juste de penser à autre chose... mais comment suis-je censé ignorer qu'un homme au moins trois fois plus fort que moi me veut du mal et que ma cuisse doit être en ce moment même toute brulée ?! En pensant à ça, je jette un coup d'œil à ma jambe droite et vois de petites flammes rouges s'éteindre. Des flammes de la tempête ? Mais pourquoi... ?! L'homme ne m'a pas lâché ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde ! Alors comment a-t-il fait... ?

Ma jambe est toute engourdie, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire pour me sortir de là... mon agresseur retire enfin son bras de derrière mon dos et je lâche – bien malgré moi – un petit gémissement. Mes cheveux sont trempés et me tombent devant les yeux, j'ai vraiment envie de hurler. Mais je ne dois pas... si d'autre hommes arrivent, et qu'ils... enfin ça serait sûrement la même chose vu que je ne peux pas m'enfuir même maintenant... et puis si il y a quelqu'un, peut-être... c'est le moment ou jamais ! Mon agresseur tient toujours fermement mon poignet droit contre le mur mais ma main droite quant à elle est libre. Il semble chercher quelque chose dans sa poche, et j'ai vraiment peur de voir ce qui va en ressortir. Je me débat encore un peu pour lui montrer que je n'ai pas abandonné – jamais ! - et quand il pousse un grognement, sûrement pour me dissuader de bouger ne serait-ce qu'un petit doigt, je prends une grande inspiration et... hurle. Je prie pour que quelqu'un m'entende et vienne me sauver de ce... mauvais pas. Ma gorge me fait mal mais tant pis, je hurle à plein poumons jusqu'à ce que l'homme me retourne brusquement face à lui et sans prévenir m'assène un violent coup de poing dans le ventre. Ma respiration se coupe, je ne peux plus crier, même pas gémir. Ma vue se trouble, et je lutte pour ne pas perdre conscience, il ne faut surtout pas... mes yeux se ferment d'eux-mêmes et j'entends vaguement l'homme prononcer quelques mots.

Soudain, il me lâche et je m'écroule sur le sol dur et mouillé, ma respiration bataille pour redevenir régulière. Mais je ne peux pas me lever... j'ai mal, à la jambe et au ventre... j'ai trop mal.

- « … oui, il est juste devant moi. Non, je ne le perds pas de vue... bien, dit mon agresseur, sûrement dans son téléphone. »

J'ouvre lentement les yeux en entendant la dernière partie de sa conversation. Je suis fichu... pardonne-moi Reborn, si seulement je t'avais écouté... L'homme s'agenouille devant moi et à ma plus grande surprise me fait un sourire désolé. Où va-t-il m'emmener ? Est-ce si terrible que ça ?

Tout se passe alors à une telle vitesse que je n'ai pas le temps de tout voir, j'entends un bruit sourd – que j'identifie comme un coup de feu -, puis quelqu'un prend la parole :

- « Éloigne-toi de lui... espèce d'ordure. »

Que... cette voix, est-ce... ?

J'ouvre timidement les yeux et le voit, à quelques pas de moi, une arme dans la main pointée sur l'autre homme. Il exerce ensuite une pression sur la gâchette de son pistolet et avant que la balle vienne tuer mon agresseur, je crie aussi fort que possible :

- « Non ! »

Il me regarde, puis arrête son mouvement.

- « Ne fais pas ça, dis-je moins fort. S'il te plaît... Reborn. »

Reborn – car c'est bien lui – baisse alors son arme – à contre cœur, je peux le voir dans ses yeux – puis lance d'une voix des plus terrifiante :

- « Déguerpis avant que je ne change d'avis. »

L'homme ne se fait pas prier, il se relève rapidement puis s'enfuit du coté de la grande rue. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sens une main me tirer par le bras et en un rien de temps, me retrouve debout face à... _mon professeur_. Ma jambe me fait mal, et je baisse la tête en attente de ce qu'il va faire.

- « Sawada... commence-t-il d'une voix affreusement froide. »

Encore... pourquoi m'appelle-t-il comme ça ? J'ai l'impression de n'être qu'un étranger à ses yeux et... ça me blesse. Puis, je sens une large main m'empoigner par le menton et le relever avec très peu de délicatesse.

- « Alors quoi ? Tu vas encore me frapper, c'est-... »

Je me stop en voyant son regard, empli de colère. Même avec la pénombre de la nuit qui ne devrait pas tarder à arriver, ses yeux noirs sont parfaitement visibles sous son éternel chapeau et croyez-moi, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver face à un ennemi qui ne veut qu'une chose : me faire souffrir... ou tuer, ça reste à voir.

- « Je te conseille de laisser tomber cette attitude rebelle...

- Sinon quoi ? Lance-je en refusant de lui obéir. »

Mais d'après le regard qu'il me lance, j'aurais mieux fait de l'écouter, finalement... et d'ailleurs, je me demande d'où provient cette attitude. Moi même, je ne me reconnais plus... normalement, je n'aurais jamais oser tenir tête à Reborn, du moins avec celui du présent – enfin du passé – alors pourquoi ? … Le tueur à gage version adulte me fait un sourire carnassier et je ne peux imaginer ce qui suivra si je continue dans cet élan. Ah, je comprends... qu'il n'aille pas s'imaginer que je vais gentiment lui obéir ! Cet homme là n'est pas le Reborn que je connais, un point c'est tout ! Et je refuse de me comporter comme avec mon professeur. Je lui rends son regard et me dégage de sa poigne, bien préparé à ce qu'il se passera ensuite.

Cependant... je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Reborn – si c'est vraiment lui, j'ai des doutes maintenant ! - me plaque contre le mur comme l'a fait mon agresseur et je sens mon estomac faire plusieurs tours, néanmoins il le fait avec à peine moins de force. Il place ses mains de chaque coté de ma tête, persuadé que je me laisserais faire. Hé bien non ! Tu peux toujours rêver.

- « Pourquoi m'as-tu désobéi ? Demande-t-il d'une voix dure. »

Je ne lui réponds pas, de toute façon que pourrais-dire ? ''Parce que j'avais envie ?'' ou alors ''Parce que je déteste ?'' …

- « Réponds-moi, Sawada. »

Sawada... j'en viens à détester mon propre nom de famille. Une chaleur familière monte en moi et je sens la colère m'envahir, comme jamais au par avant. Du moins jamais en face de mon ''professeur''. Celui-ci paraît surpris et murmure :

- « Tes yeux... »

Oui, et alors ? J'ai le droit d'être en colère non ? D'ailleurs je suis très heureux que les flammes du Ciel m'habitent encore. Après tout, ça fait deux ans que je ne m'en suis pas servi... Je profite alors de ce petit détail et répond d'une voix des plus basse :

- « Que veux-tu que je te dise ?

- Sawa-...

- Arrêtes de m'appeler comme ça, le coupe-je non sans lui lancer un nouveau regard froid. »

Reborn est de plus en plus dérouté par mon attitude mais se reprend bien vite, à mon plus grand regret.

- « Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. »

J'ai bien envie de lui lancer une réplique sanglante mais... je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire. Pourquoi lui ai-je désobéi ? Parce que j'étais énervé et... c'est tout. Je n'ai pas du tout réfléchi aux conséquences et ce n'est que maintenant que je le réalise. Je me mords alors la lèvre inférieur et sens la chaleur qui m'habitait disparaître, tout comme les flammes dans mes yeux – du moins je suppose vu que je ne peux pas le voir - . Reborn quant à lui me regarde toujours, en attente d'une réponse qui ne viendra sûrement jamais.

- « Alors ? Lance-t-il pour confirmer mes pensées.

- Je... je ne sais pas, murmure-je en baissant la tête. »

Le silence s'installe pendant quelques secondes puis l'homme qui me sert de professeur décide enfin de le rompre.

- « Tu es-...

- Un imbécile ? Oui je sais, le coupe-je pour la deuxième fois. Mais... comment pouvais-je ignorer ce que tu m'as fais ? En premier tu me caches des choses, tu me frapes et tu te comportes comme si j'étais un étranger à tes yeux ! »

Le coup de ''l'étranger'' semble l'intriguer.

- « Et d'abord, pourquoi m'appelles-tu par mon nom de famille ? Laisse moi deviner, le Tsuna de cette époque devait tellement t'énerver que tu as décidés de t'en prendre à moi, c'est ça ?! »

Je m'aperçois que ce que je dis est un peu – même très – incompréhensible mais je ne peux plus faire comme si de rien n'était, ça non.

- « Pourquoi ne veux-tu rien me dire ? … je suis ton élève, et-... »

Le reste de ma phrase s'évapore lorsque Reborn s'approche dangereusement de moi et... que... ?! Ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes pendant quelques secondes puis il se recule, comme si... je ne sais pas. Je porte aussitôt ma main à mes lèvres et le regarde bouche-bée.

- « Que-... »

Je détourne le regard et essaye de combattre ma gêne et surtout mes joues plus que chaudes, mais peine perdue. Ce n'est pas... ça doit être... mon dieu. Reborn, mon professeur, anciennement un Arcobaleno, meilleur tueur à gage de... du monde j'imagine ? ... vient de... qu'est-ce qu'il vient de faire au juste ? Ha oui, il m'a... em...brassé... ?! Non, c'est techniquement impossible... peut-être... peut-être étais-ce une blague ? Une petite blague venant de lui... de Reborn... ça ne me surprendrais pas... mais, enfin... Raaah ! Je ne sais même plus quoi penser !

Après un petit temps de silence, Reborn retire ses mains du mur et recule de quelques centimètres. Je relève la tête et essaye de ne pas paraître troublé, mais sans succès. Peut-être que... ah, je sais !

- « Ce... ce n'est pas drôle... parviens-je à dire. »

Son regard plonge de nouveau dans le mien et je reste sans mots-dire devant lui. Dans ses yeux, il n'y aucune trace d'amusement ni de colère... non. Tout ce qu'il y a c'est... de la tristesse et... quelque chose que ne j'arrive toujours pas a identifier. Mais, ça veut donc dire qu'il était... sérieux ?! Non, non, non c'est impossible. Définitivement. Cependant, si ce n'était pas le cas ? ...

Soudain, alors que je baissais la tête pour cacher mes joues rouges – cramoisi, j'en suis sûr – je sens les deux bras du tueur à gage venir prendre place sur mon dos et presque aussitôt, il m'attire vers lui et me serre si fort que je ne peux retenir un gémissement.

- « Rebo-... »

Une de ses mains vient se poser sur ma tête et je m'interromps, incapable de dire autre chose.

- « Je ne veux pas... commence-t-il d'une voix emplie de tristesse, te perdre... »

Il s'arrête pendant quelques secondes puis complète sa phrase dans un murmure :

- « Une deuxième fois. »

Une deuxième... fois ?

- « Comment ça, lance-je hésitant. »

Reborn ne répond pas, il se contente de me serrer encore plus fort et je ne peux m'empêcher de venir l'enlacer à mon tour, et c'est là que je me rends compte de ma petite taille, du moins comparée à Reborn. J'arrive à peine à la hauteur de son menton et encore, je dois ça à mes cheveux qui sont de nouveaux tout ébouriffés à cause de la pluie qui a cessé depuis... à quel moment la pluie s'est arrêté ? Je ne m'en souviens pas...

Puis, Reborn me lâche enfin et je suis contraint de faire la même chose. Je n'arrive pas croire que... enfin, ce qu'il vient de se passer. Je croyais que mon premier baiser serait pour Kyoko, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé que ca serait mon professeur qui le prendrait. Mais je ne lui en veux pas et c'est ça qui m'effraie un peu... ne devrais-je pas être en colère ? Après tout, c'est un... _homme _et... moi aussi.

- « Nous devons rentrer avant qu'il fasse complétement nuit. »

Je sursaute en entendant sa voix maintenant neutre, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Jouait-il avec moi comme le Reborn du passé – enfin, il n'aurait jamais fait ça mais... - ou était-ce sincère ? Celui-ci me prend sans prévenir par le bras et commence à marcher en direction du manoir – enfin, je suppose - . Ma jambe me fait souffrir mais je m'en fiche, car tout ce qui occupe mon esprit en ce moment est celui qui me tient par le bras, mon professeur en version adulte d'abord tout à fait normal, puis cachotier, froid, terrifiant... et, et... comment pourrais-je le qualifié après ce... moment ? A... amoureux ? Non, non, non, c'est définitivement impossible. Reborn amoureux ? Ne me faites pas rire ! Ce qui vient de se passer était sûrement... enfin pas ce que je crois. Je tente de me le persuader cependant je sais parfaitement ce que c'était... je me rappelle encore de ce jour, je devais avoir cinq ou six ans et nous nous promenions moi et ma mère, par une journée d'été. Après avoir marcher quelques minutes, je me souviens avoir vu une femme et un homme qui s'embrassait, du moins je ne savais pas encore ce que c'était. J'avais alors demander à ma mère et elle m'avait répondu en souriant :

- « C'est ce que font les gens quand ils sont amoureux. »

D'accord, mais là c'est différent... normalement, ce genre de chose se fait avec un homme et une femme... bien que voir deux personnes du mêmes sexe le faire ne me dérange pas le moins du monde, sauf quand... quand ça me concerne. La même question me taraude l'esprit, était-ce vraiment sérieux ? Je ne saurais le dire, après tout c'est Reborn. Il pouvait très bien s'amuser, cependant je ne pense pas après ce qu'il a dit... me perdre une deuxième fois... que voulait-il dire exactement ? Ce serait-il passé quelque chose avec le Tsuna de cette époque ? Si oui, alors quoi ? Seul lui pourrait me le dire, mais je ne suis vraiment pas sûr de sa réponse. En faite, je ne sais même pas si il me répondrait...

Reborn accélère l'allure, et je fais de mon mieux pour le suivre – bien qu'il me traîne presque par le bras – mais ma cuisse me fait vraiment trop mal.

- « Reborn, dis-je difficilement. »

Il s'arrête, se retourne et me fixe sans pour autant me lâché. Il me lance ensuite un regard interrogateur et je lance d'une voix hésitante :

- « On ne pourrait pas... faire une petite pause ?

- Pourquoi ? Demande le tueur à gage.

- Je... heu... ma cuisse me fait mal, réponds-je en essayant de contrôler le rougissement de mes joues.

- Il faut continuer, dit-il d'une voix plus que sérieuse. Nous ne pouvons pas nous arrêtez en plein milieu d'une ruelle, d'autant plus que la nuit est presque tombée. À ton avis, pourquoi t'ai-je interdit de sortir ? »

Je ne m'attendais pas ce qu'il me rappelle que je lui ai désobéi après ce qu'il s'est passé toute à l'heure, et je baisse la tête embarrassé et un peu honteux.

- « Je suis désolé, marmonne-je.

- T'excuser de ne changera rien. »

Oui je sais, hé bien je le fais quand même.

- « Qui t'as fait ça ? »

Je relève la tête et répond d'une voix peu assurée :

- « L'homme de toute à l'heure.

- Avec quoi ?

- Des flammes de la tempête. »

Reborn paraît surpris par ce que je viens de dire, comme si des flammes de la tempête étaient extrêmement rare, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

- « C'est mauvais... dit-il pour lui même.

- Qu'est-ce qui est mauvais ? Tente-je d'une petite voix pleine d'espoir. »

Il garde le silence encore quelques secondes puis répond :

- « Nous devons rentrer, et vite. »

J'en étais sûr. Mais pourquoi est-ce si... essentiel de rentrer au manoir ? Je n'ose pas imaginer ce qui trainé dans les rues la nuit, si même Reborn en a peur... oh non, ce n'est pas bon du tout. Déjà, Reborn qui a _peur_ ? Et ensuite... il vaut mieux ne pas y penser.

Puis, le tueur à gage se remet en marche sans prendre mon bras comme il l'a fait toute à l'heure. J'ai vraiment l'impression que j'ai rêvé... pour... pour le baiser et... tout le reste. Je lâche un petit soupir et le suis du mieux que je peux, non sans boiter un peu.

Nous traversons un bon nombre de rues, plus petites ou plus grande à chaque intersection que nous prenons, puis au bout d'environ dix minutes, un bout du manoir apparaît devant nous. Il n'y a qu'un seul bâtiment qui le cache, assez lugubre dans son genre comme tout le reste de la ville d'ailleurs. Alors en voyant le manoir, ça fait tâche... Cependant, une fois devant les grilles, je m'aperçois que celui-ci donne aussi la chair de poule... du moins dans la pénombre de la nuit.

Reborn pousse ensuite la grille – elle était ouverte ?! - et nous entrons tout les deux. Je l'entends pousser un petit soupir – de soulagement peut-être ? - et le suis pour ensuite arriver à l'intérieur. C'est alors que Kana arrive en trombe et regarde son ''maître'' d'une air paniqué, mais est vite soulagée en me voyant derrière Reborn.

- « Reborn-sama... commence-t-elle d'une voix hésitante. »

L'intéressé se tourne vers Kana.

- « Je t'avais pourtant dit de ne pas laisser Sawada sortir.

- Tsuna, marmonne-je en entendant le ''Sawada''. »

Mais le maître des lieux m'ignore et continue :

- « Pourquoi ne l'en as-tu pas empêché ?

- Je suis profondément désolée, Reborn-sa-...

- Ce n'est pas de sa faute, la coupe-je en me plaçant devant mon ''professeur''. Elle a bien essayé de me retenir mais... j'étais tellement en colère alors... »

Ma phrase reste en suspend, je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus. Le silence s'installe pendant quelques secondes puis le tueur à gage lâche un petit soupir.

- « Le diné est-il prêt ?

- Non, pas encore.

- Dans ce cas vas-dire aux cuisiniers de se presser, nous mangerons dans trente minutes.

- Bien, Reborn-sama, dit-elle en s'inclinant. »

Puis, sans demander son reste, ''Reborn-sama'' s'éclipse et se dirige – sûrement – dans sa chambre. Je reste donc planté là, sans savoir quoi dire ni quoi faire.

- « Merci, dit la domestique en me faisant un sourire.

- Pardon ? Demande-je, pris de court.

- Pour avoir prit ma défense.

- Oh, heu... ce n'est rien, après tout vous n'étiez pas... fautive, réponds-je un peu gêné. »

Elle me fait de nouveau un sourire puis s'exclame en voyant ma cuisse :

- « Vous êtes blessé ! Venez, je vais vous soigner. »

À ces mots, elle se met à marcher dans la même direction que Reborn, et je la suis, non sans grimacer à cause de la douleur. Elle ouvre ensuite la porte de la salle de bain et m'invite à entrer d'un signe de la main, je passe devant elle et entends vaguement la porte se refermer.

- « Asseyez-vous, dit Kana en montrant en montrant une chaise, tout près de la baignoire. »

Si je me souviens bien, c'est sur cette chaise qu'elle s'est assise ce matin pour me laver les cheveux. Je m'exécute donc et en quelques secondes, la domestique revient avec une boîte blanche et s'agenouille devant moi.

- « Ce n'est pas beau à voir... avec quoi vous a-t-on fait cela ?

- Avec... des flammes de la tempête. »

Elle paraît très surprise, comme Reborn auparavant. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, et mon sois disant professeur refuse de m'en dire plus. Peut-être aurais-je une chance avec Kana ?

- « Pourquoi êtes-vous surprise ? Lance-je, hésitant.

- Les flammes sont très rares ici, peu de personne les maîtrisent. Et par dessus tout, c'est interdit...

- Qu'est-ce qui est interdit ? … Et pourquoi les flammes sont rares ? Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ? »

Elle semble hésiter. Va-t-elle encore me dire que ''Reborn-sama'' lui a interdit de m'en parler ? Finalement, elle ouvre la petite boîte blanche et sort ce qui doit être du désinfectant.

- « Votre discussion avec Reborn-sama n'a rien donnée ? »

- N... non, réponds-je en grimaçant lorsqu'elle applique le produit – qui doit sûrement être du désinfectant – sur ma cuisse.

- Excusez-moi mais... »

J'aurais essayé...

Kana me fait un sourire désolé et prend une petite bouteille avec un liquide blanc.

- « Ça vous soulagera, dit-elle avant que je ne pose la question. »

La domestique/infirmière prend un petit bout de coton et verse un peu de produit dessus. Elle le met ensuite sur ma brulure et tamponne le plus délicatement possible. Il n'y a pas à dire, ça fait du bien.

- « Je vais maintenant bander votre blessure, mais vous allez devoir retirer votre pantalon. »

Je hoche la tête.

- « Et je ne pense pas qu'il va un jour resservir... dit-elle pour elle-même en regardant le trou assez flagrant fait par les flammes rouges. »

Je me lève donc et enlève mon pantalon, un peu gêné que Kana voit mon boxer mais en y repensant, elle m'a presque vu tout nu ce matin alors... ce n'est pas très grave... je pense. Et en parlant de ça...

- « Pourrais-je d'abord prendre une douche ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Évitez tout de même de trop frotter votre cuisse, même si le désinfectant et le baume sont censés résister à l'eau. Pendant ce temps, je vais vous trouver de nouveaux vêtements. Avez-vous une préférence ?

- Tout, sauf du noir dis-je en faisant un petit sourire. »

Elle me rend mon sourire et s'éclipse après m'avoir donné des linges pour me sécher. J'en ai vraiment ma claque du noir... et si ça pouvait énerver Reborn juste un tout petit peu, j'en serais vraiment heureux... même si il n'y a pratiquement aucune chance. Après m'avoir... embrassé et serré dans ces bras, il n'a pas le droit de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé !

Un odeur parvient à mes narines, c'est sûrement le dîner de ce soir. Justement, j'ai faim... !

* * *

Après la douche qui m'a fait le plus grand bien, Kana est revenue avec de nouveaux vêtements, simple cette fois-ci. Un jean bleu clair, une chemise blanche, des chaussettes grises et des chaussures noires – malheureusement - … Elle s'est d'ailleurs excusé au moins trois fois, puis a dit qu'il n'y avait que des chaussures noires dans l'armoire de ma chambre. Déjà, des chaussures dans une armoire... et ensuite, j'ai une petite idée sur l'identité de celui qui a fait ça... Avant d'enfilé mon pantalon, Kana m'a bandé la cuisse avec des bandages blancs et ''très confortables'' d'après elle. La domestique m'a ensuite attaché les cheveux en une petite queue de cheval très basse avec un ruban bleu – elle a dit que le bleu m'allait très bien – puis nous sommes sortis pour ensuite nous rendre à la salle à manger.

- « Excusez-nous de vous avoir fait attendre, Reborn-sama, lance Kana en s'inclinant. »

Celui-ci est sur le canapé, un livre à la main. Il le ferme aussitôt après les petites excuses de la femme puis se met à table, sans un mot de plus. Je vais m'assoir sur la même chaise d'à midi et attends, aussi silencieux que mon professeur. Les plats arrivent vite sur la table, fumants et dégageant une sacrée bonne odeur. Je pourrais engloutir un éléphant, tellement j'ai faim. Le repas se déroule comme le déjeuner, dans le calme. Je ne me préoccupe pas du silence ni même de Reborn, bien trop occupé à me remplir l'estomac. Après la petite aventure de cette après-midi, je pense que je l'ai largement mérité non ?

Une fois mon plat finit - qui était d'ailleurs délicieux - , je relève enfin la tête et observe la salle à manger. Les deux grands lustres sont allumés – je ne les avaient même pas vu, ce matin... - il n'y a que Reborn et moi, Kana est partit je-ne-sais-ou comme au déjeuner et réapparaitra sûrement quand nous aurons fini. Comment fait-elle ? C'est un mystère...

Je vois à l'assiette de mon professeur presque pleine, signe qu'il pas beaucoup mangé, ce qui est tout le contraire du Reborn que je connais. Comme à midi, d'ailleurs. Je me demande à quel point il a changé...

- « Sawada ? Lance-t-il une fois que mon regard se pose sur lui.

- Tsuna, rectifie-je en essayant de rester neutre.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je t'appelle Sawada ?

- Parce que j'ai l'impression d'être un étranger à tes yeux... réponds-je d'une voix plein de reproches.

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas...

- Alors arrêtes... de m'appeler comme ça. »

Il me lance un petit regard mi amusé mi mécontent et j'ajoute rapidement :

- « S'il te plaît. »

Le tueur à gage retient un petit rire et cela me réconforte un peu, allez savoir pourquoi.

- « D'ailleurs... commence-t-il après avoir reprit son sérieux. Il va falloir décider de ta punition, pour m'avoir désobéi. »

Oops... j'avais espéré qu'il oublie ce petit détail mais... pas de chance. Reborn se lève alors de sa chaise et va s'assoir sur le canapé, sûrement en train d'élaborer un plan diabolique. Pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? … et le pire c'est que le connaissant, il va sûrement me dire quelle sera ma ''punition'' juste avant d'aller dormir comme ça je ne trouverais pas le sommeil de toute la nuit, et le lendemain matin Reborn s'en réjouira et me donnera des coups de pieds sur la tête et... ah, peut-être pas en faite... vu que ce n'est pas le même après tout. Enfin si mais... dans le futur. Je me lève à mon tour de ma chaise et me place juste en face de lui, usant de mon sourire le plus innocent. Mais... comme je m'y attendais, ça ne marche pas du tout... en faite, ça empire même la chose vu qu'il m'ordonne de venir m'assoir à coté de lui. Une fois assis, pas trop près de lui - je tiens tout de même à ma vie – Reborn enlève son chapeau – parce que non, il ne l'avait toujours pas enlevé - et passe sa main dans ses cheveux aussi noirs que ses yeux. Il lâche ensuite un petit soupir et tourne la tête vers moi, l'expression indéchiffrable.

- « Vu que tu es blessé... je ne vais pas pouvoir te donner une punition d'ordre physique, ni t'entraîner avant au moins trois jours. »

Trois jours ?! Il veut ma mort... cependant quelque chose me dérange depuis qu'il a mentionner que je devais m'entrainer, c'est à dire ce matin.

- « Pourquoi devrais-je m'entraîner ? Demande-je le plus naturellement possible.

- Parce que tu es faible. »

Oui, ça je le savais déjà merci de me le rappeler.

- « Mais à quoi va servir cet... entraînement ?

- À t'entraîner bien sûr. »

Il le fait vraiment exprès...

- « Oui mais... je veux dire, heu... si je dois m'entraîner, c'est pour me battre, contre Byakuran si j'ai bien compris et donc... pourrais-tu m'en dire un peu plus ? »

Reborn me lance un regard lourd de sens et dit à contre cœur :

- « Que veux-tu savoir ? »

Sérieusement ?! Il va vraiment me répondre ? Bon je dois d'abord lui demander quelque chose de pas trop...ah je sais !

- « Quel âge as-tu ? »

Il me regarde l'air de dire : il plaisante là ? Puis répond en faisant un petit sourire :

- « D'après toi ?

- Heu... en apparence on dirait que tu as environ... vingt-trois ans ? Mais...

- Mais ?

- Tu n'as pas vraiment... cet âge, à cause de la malédiction... »

Il lève la tête vers le plafond pendant quelques secondes.

- « Je ne sais même plus quel âge j'ai, dit-il comme si ce n'était pas grave du tout. »

C'est du Reborn tout craché après tout... ou alors il ne veut pas le dire.

- « Tu... tu connais au moins le jour de ton anniversaire ?

- Évidemment, c'est le treize octobre.

- Un jour avant le mien ?! Tu aurais pu le dire plus tôt, ma mère et mo-... »

Je m'interromps en le voyant se rapprocher dangereusement de moi. Ai-je dit quelque chose de mal ? Je recule mais est vite stoppé par l'accoudoir du canapé que je sens dans mon dos. Reborn pose alors sa main sur le canapé, tout près – même trop près – de mes jambes. Il se penche jusqu'à être à quelques centimètres de mon visage puis me lance d'une voix affreusement basse :

- « Ça n'a pas vraiment trop d'importance... tu ne penses pas ? »

J'avale ma salive et répond, un peu troublé – maudit soit-il ! - :

- « N... non. »

Le tueur à gage me fait un joli sourire mi sadique mi amusé et va se rassoir à l'autre bout du canapé.

- « Que veux-tu savoir d'autre ? Demande-il apparemment très heureux de son petit effet. »

Plein de choses... mais bon tu ne me répondras sûrement pas alors ça ne sert a rien de demander. Cependant j'aimerais vraiment savoir si...

- « Toute à l'heure... commence-je , les joues légèrement rouges en repensant à ce moment. »

D'un regard, il m'incite à continuer.

- « É... étais-tu... sérieux ?

- C'est à dire ?

- Tu sais, après que l'homme qui m'ai... brûlé avec les flammes de la tempête soit parti... »

Le voleur de premier baiser me fixe de ses yeux noirs intenses, et je n'ose dire un mot de plus. Il sait très bien de quoi je veux parler !

- « D'après toi ? Répète-t-il. »

C'est facile de répondre ça à toute mes questions... ah mais j'ai une petite idée.

- « Je... je te retourne la question, dis-je de ma voix la plus innocente. »

Un duel de regard commence alors. Je lui sors mon expression la plus mignonne et voit que ça lui fait tout de même un petit effet... mais il se ressaisit trop vite et me faire un sourire des plus carnassier. Au bout de quelques minutes – peut-être deux ou trois – je capitule et soupir pour bien lui montrer mon mécontentement.

- « Autre chose ? Demande Reborn en souriant toujours. »

Je n'hésiterais pas cette fois-ci !

- « Oui, qu'est-il arrivé au Tsuna de... cette époque ? »

Son expression change du tout au tout et il détourne le regard pour finalement le poser sur la grande table. Alors quoi ? Mon autre moi s'est disputé avec lui ? Peut-être est-il parti en Italie, avec ses gardiens ? Enfin peut-être suis-je parti parce qu'après tout, c'est moi mais... dans le futur. C'est compliqué... d'ailleurs mon ''professeur'' n'a pas l'air de vouloir répondre.

- « Reborn ? »

Il tourne la tête et plonge de nouveau son regard dans le mien. Va-t-il me répondre ? Le doute est plus que présent.

- « Veux-tu vraiment savoir ?

- Oui ! Réponds-je sans hésitation.

- Très bien. »

Il fait une petite pause, comme si il hésitait. J'ai besoin de savoir, s'il te plaît... je sens la frustration m'envahir mais garde cependant mon petit sourire mignon et innocent bien que je meurs d'envie de savoir.

- « Le Tsuna de cette époque... est _mort_.

Mon sourire disparaît dans la seconde.

- « Quoi ? … »

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Et voilà. **

**J'ai vraiment besoin de vos avis sur quelques points :**

**- En prenant en compte... la ''petite'' chose que Reborn vient de révéler à Tsuna, notre tueur à gage préféré se comporte-t-il comme il faut ? Ou alors est-il trop différent du Reborn que l'on connait ?**

**- Suite à une review, j'aimerais savoir si le fait que l'histoire soit uniquement au présent vous dérange.**

**- Ai-je bien fait d'introduire une petite scène... intime après ce la tentative d'enlèvement de Tsuna ? Je m'appuie cependant sur une chose : Reborn lui a formellement interdit de sortir, de peur qu'il se fasse tuer donc quand il voit que son élève lui a désobéi, il est en colère mais heureux en même temps d'avoir évité le pire, et triste aussi car il aurait pu le perdre ect... mais dans ce cas là, Reborn ne serait-il pas un peu trop sentimental ? Enfin ça sera à vous de juger quand je parlerais de la relation entre le Tsuna du futur et lui... mais voilà. Après tout, dans le manga on a jamais vu un Hitman amoureux... **

**Et je vais vous annoncer un scoop : C'est bientôt la rentrée ! Non, ne me tapez pas... ce n'est pas de ma faute T-T j'aimerais moi aussi l'éviter mais bon... au moins je pourrais embêter ma senpai *-*. En ce qui concerne le chapitre 6 : il sera publié le dimanche 23. J'ai peur de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour écrire, étant donné la reprise des cours... mais bon je vous promets de vous pondre un magnifique chapitre ! Allez savoir pourquoi, les cours m'inspirent donc j'aurais tout le temps de méditer sur ma petite fiction.**

**Merci d'avoir lu et on se retrouve le 23 septembre ! **


	6. Chapitre 6 : Punition

**En retard, je suis en retard ! De une semaine et un jour et demi, plus précisément... Et vu que je n'ai aucune excuse, (à part que j'étais très occupée) je change vite de sujet !**

**Disclaimer : Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn appartient à Akira Amano. **

**Couple : Reborn adulte x Tsuna !**

**Note : Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres... enfin je vous en dirai plus en bas. **

**Merci pour vos reviews, bien que je n'en ai eu que 5 pour le précédent chapitre :'(.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Punition

**POV : Sawada Tsunayoshi**

_« Le Tsuna de cette époque... est mort. »_

_Mon sourire disparaît dans la seconde._

_- « Quoi... ? »_

...

Le lendemain matin, je suis aussi fatigué que la veille, si ce n'est pas plus. Mais en même temps, comment pouvais-je arriver à dormir après... après ça ?! C'est quand même moi que cela concerne enfin... mon moi plus âgé. Et bien sûr, Reborn n'a rien voulu me dire de plus, il m'a simplement et gentiment prier d'aller me coucher... c'est ce que j'aurais aimé qu'il fasse du moins. Mais non, mon ''professeur'' s'est contenté de me regarder d'un air de dire ''oh qu'est-ce qu'il m'énerve celui là...'' - mais en cent fois pire, si, si je vous jure ! - et m'a ordonner d'aller me coucher, sans un mot de plus. Typhique de lui, je dois dire. Même si ce n'est pas croyable après ce qu'il m'a dit... et j'ai l'impression que ça ne lui fait rien. Son élève, le dixième parrain des Vongola est mort pourtant, il n'avait pas l'air plus perturbé que ça... et il n'a même pas voulu me dire quand et comment. C'est donc frustré et énervé que je suis allé me coucher, sous les ordres de Reborn. J'aurais bien voulu riposter mais après ma petite ''escapade'' – a-t-il dit ! - j'ai préféré me taire...

En y repensant, je réalise que depuis mon arrivée dans le futur, ma colère monte beaucoup plus vite qu'avant... je me demande pourquoi. Est-ce à cause de Reborn que je ne peux absolument pas supporter ? Ou est-ce à cause de moi ? … et la meilleure de toute, c'est qu'il m'appelle encore et toujours par mon nom de famille. Je ne sais plus quoi faire... je ne sais même pas si il fait ça pour m'énerver ou... enfin, question bête, c'est évident qu'il le fait pour m'énerver. Hé oui ! Le Reborn du futur dans toute sa splendeur, sadique, méchant, violent et froid. Mais... ça ne change pas vraiment du Reborn que je connais finalement... il a pratiquement le même caractère que mon professeur, mais en trois ou quatre fois pire... et il me cache des choses aussi.

Je lâche un long soupir et décide enfin de me lever, non sans m'étirer aussi lentement et paresseusement que possible. Parce que j'ai oublié de le préciser, mais Reborn est là. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui m'a réveiller le plus doucement possible d'ailleurs, il s'est simplement approché de mon lit – non sans avoir ouvert la porte telle une furie – et m'a ordonné d'une voix très sympathique :

- « Lèves-toi. »

Une autre différence entre lui et _mon_ professeur. Le Reborn que je connais m'aurait frappé et aurait ensuite crié : « Tu as assez dormi, dame-Tsuna ! » En y pensant, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Étrange n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine le plus grand tueur à gage du monde me frapper et je souris à cette pensée.

- « Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? Lance l'intrus en me toisant de son regard noir. »

Je relève lentement la tête, rien que pour l'embêter et réponds en souriant légèrement :

- « R.. rien. »

Maudit soit mon bégaiement ! Reborn plisse les yeux, l'air très mécontent. Je n'aurais pas du...

- « Je m'en vais, Kana te dira ce que tu dois faire comme punition. Mais ne commence pas avant mon retour, ça ne sera pas drôle sinon ! Dit-il avec un sourire des plus sadique. Suis-je clair ? »

Je déglutis et hoche faiblement la tête. Sur ces mots, Reborn sort de la pièce avec une grâce que je n'avais encore jamais vu auparavant. Ou peut-être n'ai-je simplement jamais fait attention ? …

En à peine une demi-heure, je me lave, m'habille – sous les ordres de Kana qui suit elle-même les ordres de son... _maître - , _me rends à la grande salle à manger, et m'assois sur le canapé, la peur au ventre. Que vais-je devoir faire ? Des centaines d'idées germent dans mon esprit et je frisonne en y pensant. Mais peut-être que Reborn n'est pas si cruel... enfin... celui de cette époque... du moins j'essaye de me le persuader mais en vérité, il est trois ou quatre fois pire que mon professeur... et je ne peux absolument pas prévoir ses actions, au contraire du Reborn que je connais. A force, je pouvais tout de même deviner ce qu'il comptait faire... comme les sorties ou les fêtes improvisés qui se transforment en entrainement/bagarre/compétition par exemple. Tant dit que là... c'est tout simplement impossible. Il passe de mécontent à super furax, puis de furax à hors de lui, puis... enfin... À cause de son... de... enfin de ce qui s'est passé hier, je ne sais même plus comment le qualifier. Ah, mais il est psychopathe aussi. Et il me cache des choses, ou plutôt refuse de tout me dire. Et il se prend pour le roi du monde, sans oublier ses petits sourires sadiques... rien qu'en y pensant, j'ai la chair de poule.

En parlant de cacher des choses... ma petite escapade d'hier soir ne m'a pas vraiment éclairer sur ce que je cherchais c'est à dire : que fait Reborn et surtout, où va-t-il ? Puisque de toute façon, personne ne veut rien me dire il faut bien que je le découvre tout seul.

Soudain, Kana me tire de mes pensées en prenant la parole :

- « Reborn-sama ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. »

Je sursaute un peu, je ne l'avais pas vu venir. Comment fait-elle ?! Et Reborn revient bientôt ? … j'aurais préféré avoir un peu plus de répit, et je pense alors à ce qui m'attend. Enfin... je ne sais pas vraiment, en faite...

- « Que vais-je devoir faire ? Demande-je timidement à Kana.

- Jusqu'à ce que vous soyez guéris, vous devrez vous occuper des tâches ménagères avec les autres domestiques. »

Je reste bouche-bée devant sa réponse. Ai-je bien entendu ? ... Effectuer les tâches ménagères avec les autres domestiques ? ...

Résumons. Jusqu'à ce que je sois guéris, donc dans quatre à cinq jours, d'après moi, trois jours d'après Reborn mais passons... Je dois m'occuper des tâches ménagères... pendant trois ou quatre jours... mais... c'est... c'est formidable ! J'adore cette punition ! Là c'est sûr, ce Reborn n'est pas du tout le même que mon professeur ! Kana me fait un petit sourire et je ferme la bouche, les joues légèrement rouges. Enfin, pas que cela me plait particulièrement de faire des corvées mais... venant de Reborn, c'est un cadeau du ciel.

Soudain, alors que j'allais de nouveau replonger dans mes pensées, vous-savez-qui (**délire d'auteur... et clin d'œil sur Harry Potter !)** déboule dans la salle à manger sous le ''bon retour, Reborn-sama !'' de Kana et s'assoit – je dirais plutôt se laisse tomber – sur le canapé, à quelques centimètres de ma pauvre cuisse blessée. Il lâche ensuite un petit soupir puis enlève son chapeau et passe sa main dans ses cheveux noirs de jais.

- « Un problème, Reborn-sama ? Demande Kana d'un air inquiet.

- … Nous en reparlerons plus tard, répond le tueur à gage après quelques secondes de silence. »

D'après moi, il aurait mieux fallut dire : ''Sawada est là, donc nous en reparlerons plus tard. On ne sait jamais, il pourrait nous trahir...''

- « Tsuna... »

Je tourne vivement la tête en entendant mon prénom. Reborn me toise de son regard noir de jais, ni méchant, ni froid – du moins en ce moment – ... je dirais plutôt qu'il a l'ait triste et amusé en même temps. Si, c'est possible.

- « Comment va ta jambe ? »

Reborn qui s'inquiète de mon état ?

- « Assez bien, réponds-je d'une petite voix. »

Le tueur à gage plisse faiblement les yeux et lance distraitement :

- « Qu'entends-tu par ''assez bien'' ?

- Heu... elle me fait mal seulement quand je la touche.

- Bien, lâche-t-il avec un petit sourire. »

Et en quelque secondes, il parait amusé et presque heureux. Je ne peux vraiment pas prévoir ses actions... Le silence s'installe pendant quelques secondes puis, Kana le brise en demandant :

- « Dois-je prévenir Hana ?

- Non, envoie lui simplement Sawada. »

Reborn me lance un petit regard amusé, et j'ai maintenant la confirmation qu'il m'appelle par mon nom de famille uniquement pour m'énerver. Mais la colère ne monte pas en moi... je suis bien trop occupé à observer le magnifique visage de mon interlocuteur. C'est assez difficile à dire, mais il est vrai que mon ''professeur'' adulte est vraiment beau... je me demande ce que j'en pensait, dans le futur. Enfin... ce qu'en pensait le Tsuna plus âgé.

- « Sawada... »

Je reviens à la réalité et réalise que mes yeux sont profondément ancrés dans le regard du tueur à gage. Je détourne alors le regard et sens, bien malgré moi le rouge me monter aux joues.

- « Est-ce que ça va ? Me demande-t-il soudainement. »

Il s'approche de moi et se penche pour être à la hauteur de mon visage.

- « Heu... oui ! Dis-je précipitamment en reculant pour finalement me cogner contre le mur et me cogner la tête sous le ricanement de Reborn.

Je me lève immédiatement en essayent de cacher du mieux que je peux mes joues qui sont sûrement, j'en suis sûr, cramoisies. Ce n'est pas de ma faute après tout, c'est lui qui... J'interromps mes pensées en entendant un petit bip sonore. Il me semble d'ailleurs assez familier...

Presque aussitôt, Reborn se tourne et va chuchoter quelques mots à Kana. Que lui dit-il ? Et pourquoi ne parle-t-il pas tout haut, de façon à ce que je puisse entendre, moi aussi ? Je ne comprends pas... pourquoi me cache-t-il des choses alors qu'à Kana il... j'avais bien raison, le bip provient de la montre du tueur à gage. Ce qui veut dire...

- « Sawada, je dois partir. »

J'en étais sûr.

- « Tu... tu ne devais pas rester ? Lance-je timidement.

- Un imprévu.

- Que se passe-t-il ? »

Je n'aurais pas dû demander, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de réponses...

- « Je t'expliquerais plus tard, dit-il simplement.

- Vrai... vraiment ? »

Il ne répond pas et se contente de me lancer un regard lourd de sens. Je baisse les yeux, mais garde mon petit sourire, bien mérité. Après tout, ce n'est pas tout les jours que Reborn dit quelque chose comme ça... j'espère seulement qu'il tiendra parole.

Puis, sans un mot de plus, il prend congé sans oublier – bien sûr – son précieux chapeau.

- « Suivez-moi, lance Kana en sortant par la porte des domestiques. »

Je m'exécute et en quelques pas nous pénétrons dans les cuisines, que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Quatre femmes sont occupées à faire la vaisselle, l'essuyer et la ranger. Un autre homme se tient un peu plus en retrait, il est manifestement en train de cuisiner sur un plan de travail en_ bois_... comme tout le reste de cette maison – manoir - .

- « Savez-vous où se trouve Hana ? Demande la domestique personnelle de Reborn.

- Dans le jardin, répondent en cœur les quatre femmes que je reconnais. »

C'est elles qui ont servis le déjeuner, hier... Le chef – après tout, il a une toc sur la tête et est en train de cuisiner... - se retourne et lance un sourire charmeur à Kana.

- « Effectivement, elle est allée voir si tout se passait bien avant l'arrivée des invités, dit-il à son tour. »

Invités ? Quels invités ? Personne ne m'a rien dit !

- « Merci, lance Kana avant de sortir. »

Je la suis et me demande soudain qui peut bien être cette ''Hana''. Je veux dire, ça ne peut pas être LA Hana, l'amie de Kyoko... mais je serais tout de même heureux de la voir, malgré notre relation dans le passé.

Pendant que nous marchons, je repense aux paroles du chef et ne peux m'empêcher de demander :

- « Qui sont ces ''invités'' ? Commence-je d'une petite voix. Et quand doivent-ils venir ?

- ... Je peux juste vous dire que Reborn-sama ne les apprécie pas vraiment. Si il n'y a pas d'imprévu, ils devraient être là demain pour le déjeuner répond Kana tout en continuant de marcher. »

Nous passons devant la ''pièce interdite'', puis devant la porte de ma chambre et arrivons finalement dans le hall d'entrée.

- « Si vous voulez bien m'attendre ici, je vai-..

- Tiens, Kana ! »

L'intéressée se retourna en même temps que moi.

- « Hana ! Je vous cherchais, justement.

- Hé bien me voilà. »

La dite ''Hana'' se rapproche de nous en quelques pas et je reste bouche-bée devant elle. Je n'arrive pas y croire... c'est... c'est elle ! C'est la Hana que je connais ! Les cheveux noirs, tombant jusqu'aux épaules, toujours aussi lisses... Ses yeux noirs également, c'est finalement un Reborn en version femme.

- « Reborn-sama est parti ? Demande-t-elle tranquillement.

- Oui, il a eu un imprévu, répond la domestique personnelle du maître de la maison. »

Je reste silencieux pendant qu'elles parlent de différentes choses comme le jardin, les baies vitrées et la salle à manger. Puis, après quelques minutes, Hana pose pour la première fois les yeux sur moi.

- « Sawada Tsunayoshi... lâche-t-elle en plissant légèrement les yeux.

- Ha... Hana, dis-je timidement. »

Elle m'observe pendant quelques secondes puis lance d'une voix agacée en s'adressant à Kana :

- « Et que dois-je faire de ce... moustique ? »

… moustique ?!

L'infirmière/domestique lève les yeux au ciel et répond avec un petit sourire :

- « Reborn-sama a ordonné qu'il s'occupe des tâches ménagères pendant trois ou quatre jours.

- Et c'est moi qui doit m'en occuper ?! »

Le silence éloquent répond à sa question.

- « Raah ! Quelle mer-... !

- Langage interromps Hana d'une voix presque dure. »

La brune lâche un petit grognement et croise les bras, visiblement mécontente.

- « Je suis très occupée, je ne vais sûrement pas avoir le temps de surveiller ce stupide singe. »

Les vieilles expressions ressortent...

- « C'est un ordre de Reborn-sama, dit tranquillement l'autre femme. »

Hana pousse un grand soupire et marmonne un ''si c'est un ordre... pas le choix...''.

- « Heu... je... commence-je d'une petite voix, je ne t'embêterais pas, Hana. »

Je m'attendais tout de même à quelque chose d'autre... comme retrouvailles. Celle-ci me lance un regard plein de mépris et je baisse la tête, extrêmement gêné. Mais de quoi ? Je ne sais pas. Elle ne me détestait pas autant, dans le passé... je me demande ce que j'ai fait. Enfin, ce que le Tsuna du futur a fait.

Après quelques secondes de silence, Hana lâche un énième soupire et se décide enfin à parler :

- « Suis-moi... dit-elle d'une voix ennuyée. »

Kana me fait un dernier sourire d'encouragement et je suis l'ancienne amie de Kyoko dans les immenses couloirs de ce... manoir.

- « Heu... Hana ?

- Quoi ? … dit-elle en continuant de marcher.

- Où... allons-nous ? »

D'un coup, elle s'arrête et je manque de lui rentrer dedans.

- « A ton avis, avec quoi se fait le ménage ? Demande-t-elle en se retournant face à moi.

- … Heu... avec un balais, des brosses...

- Exactement. Et d'après toi, où est-ce qu'on range tout ça ?

- Dans... un placard ? »

La femme se mit soudain à rire.

- « Dans un placard... oui, ajoute-t-elle avant de reprendre son chemin. »

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ma réponse était amusante... mais je ne lui demanderais pas non plus pourquoi elle a rit, je tiens à ma vie.

Nous passons devant la chambre de Reborn et arrivons finalement au bout du couloir. Une petite fenêtre entrouverte laisse passer la lumière du soleil et donne de la couleur au papier peint un peu trop pâle.

Hana s'arrête devant une porte marron, je fais de même.

- Bien, vu que je n'ai pas que ça à faire, tu vas te débrouiller tout seul. Tu as intérêt à retenir ce que je vais te dire. »

Je hoche faiblement la tête.

- « De dix heure à midi, tu vas faire la poussière à la bibliothèque. Donc tu as deux heure pour tout finir. Compris ?

- « Oui, réponds-je distraitement. »

Je ne savais même pas qu'il y avait une bibliothèque !

- « Ensuite, pause repas. Une demi heure pour manger. Si tu as fini avant, libre à toi de faire ce que tu veux.

Une demi-heure seulement ?

- « Je peux sortir dans le jardin ?

- Non. »

Reborn a du lui dire...

- « À midi trente fin de la pause. Tu as ensuite une heure pour faire briller la chambre de Reborn-sama, mais interdiction d'entrer dans son bureau. _Capito_ ?

- _Sì_, dis-je pour montrer que je sais, moi aussi dire quelques mots en Italien. »

- _Stupido scimmia_... _Perché__ è__ sempre__ io__ ?_ »

… Bon d'accord, elle a gagné.

- « Et... après ? Demande-je pour changer de sujet.

- Après tu vas nettoyer le carrelage de la salle de bain des invités, sans oublier les fenêtres.

- Heu... la salle de bain des _invités_ ? Dis-je, un peu perdu.

- Oui, celle où tu es allé répond Hana avec un petit soupir.

- Il... il y en a plusieurs ?

- Évidement. »

Alors que je m'apprête la suivre dans la sombre pièce, elle s'arrête et marmonne quelques chose avec ''souterrain'' et Reborn-sama et cela attise de plus en plus ma curiosité, surtout quand elle dit clairement :

- « Attends-moi là, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Elle ouvre la porte et entre immédiatement dans la pièce, plus que sombre.

- « Ne bouges pas de là, tu m'as entendu ? Lance la domestique avant de disparaître. »

Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit de venir, moi aussi ? Et comment fait-elle pour y voir quelque chose dans ce noir presque complet ? Après tout, il y a la lumière du couloir mais... le fond de la pièce n'est absolument pas visible, même quand je pousse la porte pour l'ouvrir entièrement afin que la lumière s'engouffre plus facilement.

Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire 'Reborn-sama'' que Hana revient, avec tout ce qu'il faut dans ses deux mains. Un balais blanc, une pelle et une balayette, plusieurs chiffons et pas mal de produits ménager dans un sceau – sans oublier la serpillière – . Elle pose tout ça contre le mur et retourne presque aussitôt dans la sombre pièce non sans marmonner un petit ''Ah, j'ai oublié...'' Expliquez-moi, comment a-t-elle fait pour trouver ce qu'elle cherchait ?! Je crois que les domestiques de Reborn ne sont pas normales...

- « Voilà, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut. »

Je sursaute légèrement, prend la petite boîte marron que Hana me tend et la dépose dans le sceau blanc, avec tout les produits et les chiffons. Je lance ensuite un petit regard en direction de la domestique et vois qu'elle me fixe, comme si j'étais un stupide singe.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu attends, au travail ! »

Je hoche vivement la tête et me demande alors comment je vais faire pour porter tout ça...

* * *

**The End.**

**Bref, donc comme je l'ai dit plus haut, ce chapitre là est plus court que les autres, c'est normal car j'avais dans l'idée de prendre un nouveau rythme d'écriture et de publication. D'accord, mais en quoi ça consiste ? C'est tout simple, les chapitres seraient moins longs, mais ils seraient publiés plus souvent. Est-ce que cela vous plaît ? Ou au contraire, vous préféreriez des chapitres plus longs mais publiés moins souvent ? J'ai besoin de votre avis sur ce sujet.**

**Aussi, je vous avais promis un chapitre des plus... comment dire, amusant ? ... mais finalement non, ça sera pour le prochain. Et d'ailleurs, la date la date... mercredi 17 septembre.**

**Voilà, merci d'avoir lu. J'attends vos impressions et vos avis avec impatience, en espérant que ce chapitre, malgré la taille et le contenu vous a plu. **

**On se retrouve dans deux semaines pour de nouvelles aventures !**


	7. Chapitre 6,5 : Punition - 2ème partie

**Bonsoir ! Voilà le chapitre heu... oui ben c'est le 6.5 ! Mais pourquoi cela ?! En faite, je voulais faire durer la chose donc voilà ! Niark niark niark, je suis si diabolique... je mérite d'aller à Serpentard ****! **

**Disclaimer : KHR appartient à Akira Amano.**

**Couple : Reborn adulte x Tsuna**

**Note : Pour une fois que j'ai rien à dire ? Non je rigole, je le dirais en bas.**

**Merci pour vos reviews ! ****C'est ça qui me donne envie de publier mon histoire !**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Chapitre 6.5 : Punition

**POV : Sawada Tsunayoshi**

_- « Voilà, tu as tout ce qu'il te faut. »_

_Je sursaute légèrement, prend la petite boîte marron que Hana me tend et la dépose dans le sceau blanc, avec tout les produits et les chiffons. Je lance ensuite un petit regard en direction de la domestique et vois qu'elle me fixe, comme si j'étais un stupide singe._

_- « Qu'est-ce que tu attends, au travail ! »_

_Je hoche vivement la tête et me demande alors comment je vais faire pour porter tout ça..._

…

D'après les indications de Kana, la bibliothèque devrait se trouver... ici ? Je m'arrête devant une porte assez imposante, en bois - évidemment – sombre qui m'a l'air assez ancien. Ma parole, je vais devenir un expert dans ce domaine...

Je pose le sceau – qui se fait lourd, avec tout ce qu'il y a dedans – et le grand balais contre le mur puis mets ma main sur la poignée. De toute façon ça ne devrait pas être très difficile. Faire la poussière ? C'est une blague ! Venant de Reborn, ce n'est pas une punition. C'est plutôt... heu... autre chose.

La porte s'ouvre dans un long grincement qui me fait froid dans le dos. Deux heures... j'ai exactement deux heures pour rendre cette bibliothèque aussi propre que possible. Je tiens vraiment à le faire comme il faut, sinon ma vie pourrait bien prendre fin aujourd'hui... on ne sait jamais, c'est de Reborn qu'il est question. Non, Reborn en deux ou trois fois pire. Et quatre ou cinq fois plus grand... à cette pensée, je ne peux retenir un petit rire.

Je pousse la porte entièrement pour pouvoir entrer, sans oublier le balais et tout ce qui va avec. Comme je m'y attendais, la pièce n'est pas éclairée ou n'a tout simplement pas de fenêtre. Peut-être n'en a-t-elle pas besoin ? Ce n'est qu'une bibliothèque, il doit y avoir au maximum six grande étagères avec pas mal de vieux livres poussiéreux... et dire que j'ai deux heures pour faire ça. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver l'interrupteur...

Je pose une nouvelle fois le sceau et le balais, et de mes deux mains cherche le bouton en tâtonnant sur le mur. C'est assez pratique je dois dire...

Rien à droite de la porte, du moins je ne pense pas que l'interrupteur est aussi loin de l'entrée alors j'essaye à gauche cette fois-ci. Même la lumière du couloir ne suffit pas... ou est-ce mes yeux qui ne sont pas habitués ? Il se pourrait bien, car petit à petit, je parvient à distinguer les étagères.

L'interrupteur ! Je l'ai trouvé. J'appuie aussitôt dessus et me retourne.

… Ça risque d'être un peu long, finalement...

La salle – pardon, bibliothèque – est immense. À coté, la salle à manger, ou même la chambre de Reborn paraît ridicule. Sommes-nous vraiment au Japon ? J'ai soudainement des doutes. Et pourquoi Reborn possède une maison comme ça ? Peut-être est-il devenu riche en jouant au loto ? … Ou en exerçant son métier – qu'il fait d'ailleurs très bien – c'est à dire tueur à gage. Mais pour avoir tout cet argent, combien de personnes a-t-il tué ? … je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur de mon professeur.

Je jette aussitôt un coup d'œil à mon poignet droit. Juste avant de sortir, Kana m'a donné une montre – sous les ordres de Reborn-sama, évidemment – et m'a dit que je devais toujours la garder avec moi, même la nuit. Et ai-je préciser qu'elle ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle de mon ''professeur'' ? Le bracelet noir – c'était prévisible – et le double cadran en argent... elle n'est pas si moche mais... pourquoi m'avoir donné la même que Reborn ? Et surtout, a-t-elle les mêmes fonctions que la sienne ? Le bip et tout ce qui va avec ? Si je n'étais pas dans le futur, je parierais que ces montres ont été fabriquées par Giannini, Irie ou encore Spanner.

Ici, je ne sais même pas si ils sont vivants... ça fait mal. Ne rien savoir, ne rien pouvoir faire... je me sens comme... captif. Mais il ne faut pas que je me mette à déprimer, Reborn a dit qu'il me parlerait, et puisqu'il l'a dit... il le fera, n'est-ce pas ? Reborn n'a qu'une parole. Du moins je l'espère...

Dix heures et quart, je commence à enlever les livres des premières étagères. Il y en a tellement... je n'aurais jamais assez de temps !

Dix heures et demi, la poussière n'a qu'à mieux se tenir.

Dix heures cinquante cinq, je remets les livres en place – peut-être pas dans le même ordre qu'avant, mais personne ne s'en apercevra, enfin j'espère - .

Onze heures seize... bravo, j'ai fait UNE étagère ! Plus que... combien y en a-t-il au faite ? Celle-ci, celle là, les deux là bas, puis au fond... et à droite... plus que dix neufs ! Là c'est certain, Reborn va me tuer.

Je pousse un long soupire et passe à l'autre étagère. Peut-être n'ai-je pas besoin d'enlever tout les livres ? Ça ira sûrement plus vite.

Onze heures trente, la deuxième étagère est comme neuve. Il me suffit juste d'enlever les livres un par un et de passer le chiffon. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant...

Midi sonne, il me reste seize étagères. Reborn va être furieux. Ou Kana. Ou les deux ? … je n'ai que trente minutes pour manger, donc je n'aurais pas le temps de finir la bibliothèque... ensuite, direction ? Ah oui, la chambre de ''Reborn-sama'' Kana me fait bien rire quand elle dit ça, Reborn n'a rien de... ''sama''. Enfin, vous me comprenez ? On se croirait à l'époque des empereurs, avec des nobles, des domestiques, des maîtres et de gigantesques maisons... c'est ridicule. Cependant, mon ''professeur'' en profite bien...

Je range rapidement les chiffons et les produits dans le sceau et sors de la bibliothèque. Où vais-je mettre tout ça ? … Je ne pense pas que les laisser ici gênera.

Donc, il faut à tout prix que je finisse avant la fin de la journée.

J'arrive rapidement à la salle à manger, mais comme je m'y attendais, elle est vide. C'est bien mais Hana ne m'a pas dit où je devais aller pour manger...

Je traverse la pièce et entre à peine dans la cuisine que le ''chef'' m'interpelle :

- « Hey, p'tit gars !

- O... oui ?

- Voilà ton repas, lance-t-il en me fourrant une assiette dans les mains. D'après Hana, t'as qu'une demi-heure pour manger alors tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher... Les couverts sont là dedans, dit-il en me montrant un petit meuble. Évites de prendre ceux en argent, Reborn-sama ne sera pas très enchanté, je pense. »

Même lui, il le dit ? …

- « Je ne te montre pas où est la table, j'imagine ?

- Heu, non... réponds-je en regardant la petite table, juste à coté de l'énorme réfrigérateur.

- Tu m'excuseras petit mais j'peux pas rester avec toi. J'dois aller faire les courses, vu que tout les autres sont occupés, avec les invités et tout...

- … Hum d'accord. »

Sur ces mots, il enlève son tablier, sa toc et me laisse seul dans la cuisine. Je regarde aussitôt ce qu'il y a dans mon assiette, de la purée... mais où est la viande ? … bon hé bien, tant pis, je ferais sans...

Midi vingt, il ne reste plus rien de mon repas. Je vais rapidement laver mon assiette, ma fourchette et mon verre puis, ne voyant pas de linge pour les essayer, les laisses sur le buffet.

D'un pas rapide, je sors de la cuisine et me dirige vers la bibliothèque. Le balais et le sceau n'ont pas bougés, je les prends chacun dans une main – le sceau étant plus lourd – puis repars dans le sens inverse. Sauf que cette fois-ci, je tourne à gauche, traverse le hall d'entrée et arrive finalement devant la chambre de Reborn.

Je lâche un rapide soupire et entre dans la pièce.

Elle est exactement comme avant et je maintiens ce que j'avais dit : ce n'est pas une chambre.

La première chose que je remarque est le lit, qui n'est pas fait. Et c'est là qu'apparais LA question : Dois-je le faire ? Si je ne le fais pas, Reborn va sûrement râler... ou même pire. Mais si je le fais, deux minutes vont être perdu.

…

Je lâche le balais et le sceau puis en quelques minutes, remets le drap et la couette en place.

Après ça, je jette à un coup d'œil à ma montre : Midi trente deux. Je commence aussitôt à faire la poussière, passer le balais, nettoyer les vitres, ranger quelques feuilles...

Reborn n'aura rien à me reprocher, je peux vous le garantir !

* * *

**Comment ça le chapitre est trop court ? Ouais ben... heu... je vous ai dit, c'est pour faire durer la chose ! Nihihihi... Ha et aussi parce que je posterais plus régulièrement. C'est pas génial ça ?**

**Donc la date, dans deux semaines ! Oh oui, les vacances... Déjà ?! Mon dieu... je disais, le chapitre suivant sera publié le 31 octobre ! Vous devez vous dire : Quoi ?! Mais... c'est long ! Mais non, voyons ! Si je n'avais pas adopter ma politique du ''chapitre plus court'', ça ferait... oui, peut-être un chapitre par mois. Et là, deux semaines ! Surtout que pendant les vacances ça sera un par semaine... c'est pas beautiful ça ? **

**Mais vous inquiétez pas hein, le prochain sera plus long que ça.**

**Bref, bref, on se retrouve le mercredi 31 octobre et merci encore d'avoir lu !**

**PS : Il y a exactement 1766 mots ! Trop happy *-***


	8. Chapitre 7 : Explications

**Hello, how are you ? Me revoilà (I'm baaaack !) pour le... 7ème chapitre de Retour dans le Futur ! (ben oui, le précédent était le 6.5 :P) **

**Disclaimer ****: Reborn ! Appartient à sa créatrice : Akira Amano.**

**Couple : R27 ! **

**Note : Mes commentaires sont en gras et vous savez quoi ? On se retrouve en bas :D !**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews !**** Je vous donne plein de bonbons ! (Ben oui, c'est Halloween !)****  
**

**Good reading.**

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Explications

**POV : Sawada Tsunayoshi**

_Je lâche le balais et le sceau puis en quelques minutes, remets le drap et la couette en place._

_Après ça, je jette à un coup d'œil à ma montre : Midi trente deux. Je commence aussitôt à faire la poussière, passer le balais, nettoyer les vitres, ranger quelques feuilles..._

_Reborn n'aura rien à me reprocher, je peux vous le garantir !_

…

Treize heure vingt-deux, la chambre de Reborn est comme neuve et de toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand chose à nettoyer... à part les fenêtres et le haut des étagères. Il me reste encore du temps, mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi en faire. Pas assez pour continuer à faire la poussière dans la bibliothèque, c'est évident... et la cerise sur le gâteau : j'ai mal partout. Hé oui, c'est ça de dormir pendant deux ans ! Je te déteste Reborn...

Je promène mon regard dans la grande – que dis-je, immense ! - chambre de mon ''professeur'' et aperçois un chiffon près de la baie vitrée – qui était d'ailleurs très longue à nettoyer - … D'un pas lourd, je traverse la chambre et le ramasse, non sans grimacer à cause de mon pauvre dos qui n'avait rien demandé...

Puis, alors que je me relevais, mes yeux se posent sur LA porte.

Le bureau de Reborn.

Entrouverte.

J'ai tellement envie...

… Mais non je ne dois pas. Je n'ai pas envie de me faire tuer. Surtout si c'est dans d'atroces souffrances.

Pourtant, je pourrais juste y jeter un coup d'œil et partir...

Non, non, non, je ne dois pas, et je ne peux pas.

...

Mon dieu, c'est comme si la porte m'appelait...

Je lâche un long soupir et me dirige vers la porte, mais pas celle du bureau, non... Une fois dans le couloir, je m'arrête et regarde ma montre. Treize heure vingt-cinq. Raaah ! Quelle torture ! Je fais quelques pas en direction de la salle de bain et m'arrête, bien malgré moi. Que dois-je faire ? J'ai tellement envie d'y aller... mais, si Reborn me voit... enfin si quelqu'un me voit ! Il n'est obligé que ce soit lui personnellement mais...

Nouveau soupir.

Puisque c'est comme ça, j'y vais ! Il n'y a aucune chance pour que Reborn rentre à ce moment là de toute façon. Juste un petit coup d'œil et c'est bon.

Je rentre à nouveau dans la chambre et marche d'un pas rapide vers le bureau. Personne à droite, personne à gauche. Je pousse la porte entrouverte et pénètre silencieusement dans la pièce puis referme aussitôt la porte dans un petit bruit. Je détaille alors le bureau et remarque qu'il est aussi grand que la chambre de Reborn. Il donne d'ailleurs directement sur la petite cour extérieur par où l'on passe pour entrer dans la maison, - manoir pardon -. Sauf si il y a une autre entrée ? J'ai bien vu que les baies vitrées à la salle à manger étaient en direct communication avec un petit jardin, mais... c'est tout.

Je m'avance vers le bureau juste en face de moi et constate qu'il y a de nombreuses feuilles éparpillées. Je ne peux malheureusement pas les lires, car elles ne sont pas écrites en Japonais. Peut être en Anglais... non, avec tout ces accents, elles sont sûrement en Italien. Je m'y connais un peu tout de même !

Soudain, un petit bruit me fait sursauté. Je me retourne à la vitesse de l'éclair et vois... rien. Rien ? Non... il y a bien quelque chose. Un magnifique piano noir à queue de pie trône au milieu de la grande pièce, aussi brillant et majestueux que Reborn lui même.

Mais... pourquoi est-ce que je pense à ça ?

…

En plus, Reborn n'est pas brillant ! Enfin tout dépend de ce que le mot ''brillant'' veut dire...

Bref.

Là tout de suite, j'ai vraiment envie de le toucher. Alors pourquoi m'en priverais-je ? De toute façon, j'ai déjà enfreint les règles...

Je passe devant trois grandes étagères remplies de livre – comme si la bibliothèque ne suffisait pas... - et arrive devant le piano. Sur la surface lisse de l'instrument, je déchiffre la marque. _Yamaha_... ce n'est pas cette marque qui fait de splendide piano hors de prix ?! Il faut vraiment que l'on m'explique. Comment Reborn est-il devenu aussi riche ? Et dans quel but, car on sait tous que si Reborn fait quelque chose, c'est pour obtenir une autre chose à la fin.

J'appuie sur une des touches du piano et frissonne en écoutant le son grave des plus sinistres. J'ai toujours voulu apprendre le piano, mais je n'ai jamais pu réaliser ce rêve... on se demande à cause de qui, n'est-ce pas ? Mais je ne lui en veux pas, non au contraire. Je te remercie, Reborn. Grâce à toi, je suis devenu plus fort, plus sage et par dessus tout... je me suis fait de vrais amis.

Puis, sans savoir pourquoi, je me retourne et fait face à la fenêtre. Un homme tout habillé de noir est là, dehors, juste devant la porte d'entrée. Et, sans plus de cérémonie, il ouvre la porte et disparaît à l'intérieur. Je n'ai même pas besoin de me creuser la tête pour savoir qui est cet homme.

Reborn.

Oh non... non, non, non, non, non ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?! À tous les coups, il va venir dans sa chambre, et dans son bureau et il va me voir, et il va me tuer et il va ensuite me ressuscité, et il va me tuer encore... ! Maman, papa, je vous aime ! Je lègue tout mon argent de poche à mes gardiens, et tout les bonbons que je cache dans mon tiroir à Lambo. Je tourne et retourne sur moi même, cherchant une issue. Mais je suis bête ou quoi ?! Il n'y a que la porte et... je pourrais peut-être sortir par une fenêtre ?! Je tente d'ouvrir celle qui mène à la petite cour extérieur, mais elle est complètement et radicalement fermée. Allez, ouvre-toi ! Les dieux sont après moi, n'est-ce pas ?! Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? ...

Oh non...

Je me dirige à toute allure vers la porte et arrive dans l'autre pièce mais la referme aussitôt lorsque j'entends quelqu'un entrer dans la chambre.

Oh non, non, non !

Je cherche une cachette, mais il n'y a rien. Du moins aucune ne ferait l'affaire pour échapper à Reborn. Mais que pourrais-je faire ?! Rester planter là et attendre sagement l'arriver de vous-savez-qui pour lui dire, un sourire aux lèvres : ''Bon retour, Reborn-sama !'' Je frissonne rien qu'en y pensant. Peut-être entre deux étagères ? Oui, ça fera l'affaire. Et dès qu'il a le dos tourné, je m'en vais vite fait bien fait. Je sens que je vais mourir. Mais ai-je vraiment le choix ? …

J'entends ensuite le bruit de la poignée qui s'abaisse.

Je file comme l'éclair entre deux meubles et prie pour qu'_il_ ne me voit pas. Deux petites secondes plus tard, Reborn rentre dans le bureau. Je le vois s'asseoir – ou se laisser tomber – sur l'un des deux fauteuils et enlever son chapeau. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il a l'air très irrité. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon jour... ni même mon époque. Il lâche un long soupir puis se lève pour se poster face à la fenêtre, les bras croisés. Peut-être est-ce ma chance ? Je sens que... il va me voir, c'est sûr ! Mais je n'aurais peut-être pas de seconde chance ? Je l'entends claquer sa langue contre son palais, ce qui montre bien son agacement. J'aimerais bien en savoir la cause... Aussitôt, il porte la main à son épaule où se trouve Léon, son lézard bizarre et le prend dans sa main. Celui-ci, après un temps d'hésitation se transforme en un petit pistolet – vert, bien sûr -.

Je le sens mal...

Soudain, il se retourne et appuie sur la détente. Je ferme aussitôt les yeux et lâche un petit gémissement lorsque le bruit sourd du pistolet atteint mes oreilles.

Dire que je vais me faire tirer dessus simplement parce que Reborn croit qu'il y a un intrus/ennemi dans sa maison...

Et moi j'attends, je ne bouge pas, je n'entends plus rien.

Alors, réalisant que je n'ai mal nulle part - et que je suis, apparemment et accessoirement vivant - j'ouvre timidement les yeux et remarque que la balle est passée à environ deux centimètres de ma joue, puis est venue se nicher dans le pauvre mur qui n'avait rien demandé. Reborn est toujours face à moi, son pistolet à la main. Je sors aussitôt de ma cachette et gémis :

- « C'est... c'est moi, Reborn. »

Heureusement qu'il a raté son coup...

- « Je sais, lance-t-il aussitôt d'une voix froide. C'est pour cela que la balle ne t'as pas touché. »

Ah … je ne sais plus quoi dire.

Mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir car mon ''professeur'' s'avance d'un pas rapide vers moi, le regard plus dur que la pierre et me pousse contre une étagère, sans vraiment de douceur. Je me retiens de pousser un petit cri, son allure des plus menaçante me terrifie.

- « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demande-t-il en me prenant par le col et en me soulevant de quelques centimètres du sol.

Je lâche bien malgré moi un petit gémissement de douleur. Le col de la chemise m'étrangle presque, je n'arrive plus à respirer. Que fait-il ?! A-t-il perdu la tête ?!

- « Re... Reborn ! Tu me fais... mal, a... arrêtes, murmure-je, paniqué. »

J'empoigne son poignet de mes deux mains pour essayer d'avoir quelque chose à laquelle m'appuyer, en vain. Il me toise de son regard meurtrier et me lâche seulement après quelques secondes.

Je place aussitôt une main sur mon cou meurtri, la respiration haletante.

Aucun de nous deux ne prend la parole pendant quelques secondes, seul ma respiration déchire le silence, qui se calme peu à peu.

- « Qu'as-tu fait ? Dit-il ensuite. »

Je baisse la tête, incapable de lui répondre, encore un peu choqué par ce que Reborn vient de faire. Mais mon attitude ne lui plaît pas. Le tueur à gage lève sa main pour la drigier vers mon cou, et j'ai cru pendant quelques secondes qu'il allait remettre ça, mais non. Il relève mon menton et me force à le regarder, sans aucune délicatesse bien sûr.

- « Je t'écoutes. »

Que devrais-je dire ? … après ce qu'il vient de faire, comment puis-je réfléchir ? Je décide d'opter pour la réponse banale.

- « Je... rien, réponds-je en détournant le regard, les joues légèrement chaudes, sûrement à cause du manque d'air. »

Et de toute façon c'est la vérité !

Le silence s'installe pendant quelque secondes, et je ne peux malheureusement et en aucune façon me dérober.

- « Sawada... »

Je tique en entendant mon nom de famille. Hors de question, non ! Si il croit que je vais gentiment lui obéir, et pire encore, ne rien faire hé bien il se trompe ! D'une main, je me dégage de sa poigne et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

- « Tsuna, dis-je d'une voix presque rauque. »

Raaah ! Je me déteste.

Reborn se rapproche d'avantage de moi, encore plus effrayant qu'avant.

- « Es-tu vraiment en position de dire quoi que ce soit ? »

Il est trop près !

- « Mais... je... je n'ai rien fait, je te le jure... »

Je ne suis pas de taille face à lui... son regard se plante dans le mien, dur, implacable.

- « En es-tu vraiment sûr ? Dit-il d'une voix des plus basses, à quelques centimètres seulement de mon visage.

- O... oui. »

Nous nous fixons pendant un petit temps puis, il recule et va s'asseoir sur un fauteuil. Je reprends alors ma respiration – mais quand l'avais-je coupée ?! - et me prépare à sortir sans plus de cérémonie.

- « Attends, lance Reborn d'une voix plus claire. »

Je me stop, lâche un rapide soupir et me retourne, légèrement tremblant.

- « J'ai à te parler, dit-il en m'indiquant l'autre fauteuil. »

Il a à me parler ? Alors qu'il a presque faillit m'étrangler ?! **(Tsuna exagère un peu...) **Heureusement, il a l'air plus calme. Mais que lui est-t-il arrivé, pourquoi a-t-il agit de la sorte ? Sur le coup, je ne le reconnais vraiment plus.

D'un pas prudent, je m'avance vers lui, non sans afficher un léger sourire crispé. Mais je ne pense pas que cela changera grand chose...

Le contrarier serait signer mon arrêt de mort, alors pour une fois, je lui obéis et vais m'asseoir.

Un nouveau silence gênant s'installe.

Voilà, c'est ça que je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi suis-je gêné en sa présence ? Avec le Reborn du présent/passé, ce n'est pas du tout comme ça ! Et d'ailleurs, le Reborn que je connais n'aurait jamais cherché à m'étrangler ! Je ne le comprends vraiment pas.

Puis, le tueur à gage brise enfin ce silence, ce qui me sort de mes pensées.

- « Qu'es-tu prêt à faire pour retourner à ton époque ? »

Il pourrait au moins s'excuser ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si il est en colère... enfin pas totalement... mais sa question me déroute quelque peu. Je devrais répondre : ''Tout, évidemment !'' mais... ce n'est pas aussi simple, n'est-ce pas ? Et ça ne l'a jamais été d'ailleurs.

- « Je... je ne sais pas, réponds-je finalement.

- As-tu au moins envie d'y retourner ?

- Bien sûr ! Dis-je rapidement. »

Le tueur à gage me fixe de ses yeux noirs, emplis d'une certaine colère – heureusement maîtrisée – et de ce sentiment que je n'arrive pas à identifié... on dirait une sorte... d'envie ? Mais de quoi ? De me tabasser ? De me tuer ? J'ai peur pour ma vie... **(Si tu savais, Tsuna...)**

- « Dans ce cas, il faut que je te raconte depuis le début.

- Je... d'accord, dis-je un brin de satisfaction dans la voix. »

Reborn cesse alors de me regarder pour poser ses yeux sur la fenêtre.

- « Après la chute de Byakuran, il s'est passé pas mal de choses mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Laisse moi juste te dire que l'on a jamais plus entendu parler de lui. Seulement voilà, il s'avère qu'il y avait un autre Byakuran, dans un autre futur ou une autre dimension si tu préfères. Tu avais vingt ans lorsque nous sommes, tes gardiens, toi et moi partis en Italie. »

- Pourquoi en Italie ? Demande-je timidement.

- Pour une affaire avec une autre famille, lâche-t-il d'un ton qui signifie : point final. Quelques semaines après, nous étions de retour et Byakuran aussi.

- Mais comment est-il arrivé dans le passé ?

- De la même façon que toi, avec le bazooka des dix ans.

- Mais... enfin... le bazooka des dix ans n'est pas censé faire ça ! Et en plus, ce n'est que cinq minutes ! Lance-je, complètement perdu.

- Que veux-tu, c'est de la faute de celui qui l'a créer. »

Quoi ? Que vient faire le créateur du bazooka dans l'histoire ?

- « Je ne comprends pas, dis-je, frustré. »

Reborn pousse un long soupir. Hé bien quoi, ce n'est pas de ma faute !

- « Écoutes moi bien, le bazooka a été programmé, à la base pour échanger le soi du présent avec le soi du futur, de dix ans exactement et pour une durée de cinq minutes. Seulement voilà, le créateur a ajouté une autre chose qu'il a apparemment oublié de mentionné lorsqu'il l'a donné à la famille Bolivia. Un jour précis, et à un moment précis, si quelqu'un utilise le bazooka, celui-ci l'envoie dans le futur ou dans le passé, et c'est ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi.

- Alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas allé dans le passé ? Pourquoi le futur ?

- Parce que dans le passé, il y a un Sawada Tsunayoshi, bien vivant et bien réel. Donc le bazooka ne pouvait pas t'y envoyer.

- Et dans le futur...

- Et dans le futur tu... tu n'existais plus, dit-il après hésitation.

- Je n'existais plus ?! »

Mon ''professeur'' me regarde de nouveau, le visage crispé.

- « Je te l'ai dit, le Tsuna de cette époque est mort. »

Ah... oui, c'est vrai.

- « Mais tu ne m'as pas dit quand, ni... ni comment, lance-je d'une petite voix.

- C'est vrai oui... tu... enfin, il est mort trois jours exactement avant ton arrivée dans le futur.

- Comment ? Redemande-je même si j'ai peur de la réponse. »

Le tueur à gage ne répond pas.

Non, non ! J'ai vraiment besoin de savoir ! Il ne peut pas me cacher ça, c'est de moi que l'on parle !

- « Reborn, s'il te plaît, j'aimerais sav-...

- Non, tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir, me coupe-t-il soudainement. »

Je lâche un rapide soupir de frustration. Comment veut-il que je l'aide, et que je lui obéisse si il me cache des choses ?! Je détourne aussitôt le regard et m'enfonce un peu plus dans mon fauteuil. Je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir, c'en est presque risible ! Et pourquoi ne veut-il pas me le dire ? Que risque-t-il ? Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends vraiment pas. Et l'idée d'un Byakuran vivant, à cette époque qui plus est, ne me rassure en aucune façon. Et mes gardiens qui ne sont pas là, Reborn ne m'a rien dit non plus !

- « Sawa-...

- Tsuna, le coupe-je immédiatement. »

Je fixe le piano, incapable de le regarder.

Soudain, il se lève et et vient se planter devant moi, l'air légèrement contrarier.

- « Je ne peux pas te le dire, dit-il doucement.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase.

- « Parce que ? Continue-je d'une voix impatiente.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Mais que risques-tu ? Je ne dirais rien, si c'est c'est ce que tu penses !

- Le sujet est clos. »

Son ton est dur, sans appel.

Je sers les dents pour m'empêcher de protester. Reborn, je te déteste. Le silence s'installe de nouveau pendant quelques minutes, et je refuse de lui faire face. Avec lui, de toute façon, c'est toujours pareil.

''Tu te tais et tu fais ce que je dis.'' C'est la politique de Reborn.

- « Tsuna. »

Je sursaute en entendant mon prénom. Mais ai-je bien vraiment bien entendu ?

- « Il est presque deux heures de l'après-midi, tu ferais mieux de retourner au travail.

- Mais... et la suite ? Tu avais dit que tu m'expliquerais !

- Plus tard, je suis fatigué. »

Bien sûr... d'une humeur massacrante, je me lève et me dirige vers la porte lorsque Reborn reprend la parole :

- « Diner à dix neuf heures. »

Oh merci, c'est gentil de me prévenir... mais je ne dis rien, comme à mon habitude. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque...

Puis, sans plus cérémonie, je sors du bureau et retourne au ''travail'' comme l'a si bien dit Reborn...

* * *

**Paf ! Oui, oui c'est déjà la fin. **

**Je vous jure... j'en aurait bavé pour écrire ce chapitre. C'est pas ma semaine de toute façon, on croirait que je suis maudite ! D'abord, j'écris quelques pages que je trouve satisfaisantes et BIM ! Coupure de courant. Et j'ai pas sauvegardé une seule fois. Mon moment de rage intense passé (la coupure aussi) je rallume l'ordi mais n'ai pas le courage de tout réécrire, alors je le reporte pour plus tard. **

**Sauf que trois jours après, j'ai pas d'inspiration. Pourtant il me suffisait juste de tout réécrire, mais je n'y arrivais pas, j'étais tout le temps distraite par autre chose. Facebook, jeux vidéos (Assassin's Creed), fanfictions... **

**C'était horrible. Enfin bref, finalement j'ai réussi et je suis assez fière de moi ! **

**Donc la date du prochain chapitre... et dire que c'est déjà le neuvième ! Je suis encore plus fière de moi.**

**Re bref. On se retrouve donc le dimanche 11 novembre. Oui je sais, j'ai dit que pendant les vacances je posterais un chapitre par semaine mais j'avais pas prévu d'avoir autant de devoirs !**

***Gros soupir* Une semaine et demie, c'est pas très long ! **

**Allez, je vous laisse ! Bye bye ! Et joyeux Halloween bien sûr ! Moi je veux ni des bonbons, ni des blagues, mais des reviews ! (Haha, elle est bonne celle là ! Je la ressortirais un jour.)**


	9. Chapitre 8 : Encore

**Hai, hai ! Voici le... 8ème chapitre de Retour dans le Futur ! **

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! **

**Non je ne suis pas du tout en retard, c'est votre imagination qui vous joue des tours. Et vu que je n'ai rien à ajouté pour ma défense, eh bien, heu... **

**Bonne lecture ! **

**On se retrouve en bas.**

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Encore

**POV : Sawada Tsunayoshi **

_- « Tsuna. »_

_Je sursaute en entendant mon prénom. Mais ai-je bien vraiment bien entendu ?_

_- « Il est presque deux heures de l'après-midi, tu ferais mieux de retourner au travail._

_- Mais... et la suite ? Tu avais dit que tu m'expliquerais !_

_- Plus tard, je suis fatigué. »_

_Bien sûr... d'une humeur massacrante, je me lève et me dirige vers la porte lorsque Reborn reprend la parole :_

_- « Diner à dix neuf heures. »_

_Oh merci, c'est gentil de me prévenir... mais je ne dis rien, comme à mon habitude. Pourtant ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque..._

_Puis, sans plus cérémonie, je sors du bureau et retourne au ''travail'' comme l'a si bien dit Reborn..._

…

Dix huit heures quarante six.

Je m'écroule sur mon lit, mon corps me fait mal partout. Je n'ai même pas le courage d'aller prendre une douche...

Après la petite... conversation entre gens très civilisés – c'est à dire Reborn et moi, - je suis allé nettoyer la salle de bain puis ai finit de faire la poussière dans la grande – immense – bibliothèque. Et là, deux seules choses me viennent à l'esprit : fatigue, faim. À quelle heure est le diner déjà ? Heu... dix neuf heures ? Je n'aurais même pas eu le temps de me reposer. Reborn veut ma mort...

Et puisque j'ai enfin une minute de repos – car oui, je n'ai fait AUCUNE pause – je peux enfin mettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées. D'abord, le comportement de Reborn, et ce qu'il m'a dit après. Je ne comprends pas... je ne comprends vraiment rien. Hé bien ce n'est pas de ma faute ! En premier il essaye de me tuer et deux minutes plus tard il fait comme si de rien n'était ?! Et il n'y a pas que cette fois ci, il y en plein d'autre ! Comme avant ma petite... escapade, il m'a frappé ! Non mais vous le croyiez ça ? Il n'y pas cent cinquante explications, soit il est fou – ce qui est très probable – soit c'est un imposteur – ce qui est très pro... non, après réflexion... c'est impossible. - ou alors... ou alors il s'est passé quelque chose et... et il a changé.

Mais évidemment qu'il s'est passé quelque chose, après tout Byakuran est revenu ! Et... d'après ce que j'ai compris... Reborn doit faire partit d'une sorte de... groupe ? Après tout, sa montre ne sonne pas toute seule, quelqu'un doit forcément l'appeler... ou alors il fait partit d'une famille mafieuse ?!

Je tourne et retourne dans tout les sens, mais ça ne m'aide pas vraiment... je n'ai pas assez de réponses, c'est pour cela que je n'y arrive pas. Je sais juste que je suis dans le futur depuis deux ans et... cinq mois ? Oui, c'est ce que Reborn m'a dit... je sais aussi – enfin, un peu près – comment le bazooka des dix ans m'a envoyé à cette époque, sans retour qui plus est. Et... que le Tsuna du futur est mort trois jour avant mon arrivée... que mes gardiens sont apparemment en Italie... et puis... et puis c'est tout. Ah et, vu que le bazooka des dix ans m'emmène dix ans dans le futur, aujourd'hui on devrait être en... 2018 ?!

Je suis vraiment bien avancé...

Un long soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres et je jette un coup d'œil à ma montre. Dix huit heures cinquante trois.

L'esprit fatigué et le corps lourd, je me lève et me dirige vers la salle à manger où Reborn doit déjà être.

Alors que j'arrivais devant la porte de la salle à manger, Hana apparaît au bout du couloir, l'air préoccupée. Puis, elle s'arrête, me fait un petit sourire et prend la parole :

- « J'allais justement venir vous chercher, dit-elle d'une petite voix. Reborn-sama vous attend.

- Heu... d'accord... merci, réponds-je d'une voix hésitante. »

Et elle disparaît dans le couloir sombre.

C'est la première fois que je la vois comme ça... je me demande ce qu'elle a. En tout cas, elle n'a pas l'air dans son assiette. **(Ouais, j'ai fait un jeu de mots ! Ben oui, assiette, bientôt le repas... bon d'accord je sors.) **

Puis, j'entre enfin dans la salle à manger et constate que le repas est déjà servi, mais qu'il n'y a personne à table... je tourne alors la tête vers le canapé mais ne vois pas ce que je cherche, c'est à dire... Reborn.

- « Tsuna... entends-je, à quelques centimètres de mon oreille gauche. »

Je sursaute et pousse un petit ''Hiiiiiiii !'' avant de m'étaler par terre, le souffle court. En même temps, j'entends mon sois disant ''professeur'' lâcher un petit rire.

- « Très élégant, dit-il en me détaillant de la tête aux pieds, c'est à dire en me regardant avachi sur le sol de la salle à manger...

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute, dis-je d'une voix pleines de reproches. C'est toi qui m'as fait peur. »

À nouveau un rire. Certes, Reborn est – un petit peu – en train de se moquer de ma personne, mais ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça... parce que, comparé à cette après-midi, il a l'air plus détendu, plus... heureux. Je me demande pourquoi. Il est vrai que le tueur à gage est cent fois plus beau quand il sourit... et presque aussitôt, une douce chaleur se repend sur mes joues. Je détourne immédiatement la tête et fixe le sol.

Enfin bref... Je commence vraiment à être fatigué...

- « Et si on passait à table ? Dit justement Reborn. »

Oui, très bonne idée, merci. Je me remets debout non sans grimacer à cause de mes courbatures – ne sont-elles pas censées apparaître le lendemain ?! - et me dirige vers la même chaise où je me suis assis aux précédents repas.

Je porte aussitôt mon attention sur mon assiette, déjà pleine...

- « Du... du _Sashimi***** _! Lance-je en souriant. »

Cela faisait longtemps que je n'en avais pas mangé. De plus la cuisine Japonaise traditionnelle me fascine. Maman n'en faisait pas souvent... pourtant nous sommes bel et bien japonais ! Mais il faut aussi avouer que tout cette belle nourriture n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde.

- « Au faite, es-tu végétarien ? Demande soudainement mon ''professeur''. »

Je détourne mon attention de ma belle assiette et lance un regard confus au tueur à gage.

- « Heu... non... »

Quelle question... j'aime la viande ! Et le poison. Surtout le poisson.

Soudain, alors que j'identifiais les poissons et fruits de mer qui composent mon assiette, Kana arrive en trombe dans la salle à manger, légèrement essoufflée.

- « Re... Reborn-sama ! Dit-elle immédiatement. »

Le concerné poussa un léger soupir et se leva.

- « Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent pour me déranger en plein repas ? »

J'ai faillit lâcher un petit rire. Mais heureusement, je me suis retenu.

- « Excusez-moi mais... hésite-t-elle en voyant l'air franchement ennuyé de son ''maître''

- Mais ? Lance celui-ci.

- Vous avez un invité... »

Cette fois-ci, je ne pus retenir un grand sourire.

- « Comment ?! Qui ose venir à l'improviste chez moi ? S'exclame Reborn, furieux.

- Eh bien, c'est... »

Mais je n'entends pas la suite car Kana lui chuchote la fin de sa phrase. Une fois son discours fini, elle sort de la salle à manger comme si de rien n'était. J'entends alors mon ''professeur'' lâcher un long soupir.

- « Qui est-ce ? Demande-je en souriant toujours. »

Le tueur à gage me lance un regard des plus froid ce qui fait disparaître ma bonne humeur.

- « Vas dans ta chambre, m'ordonne-t-il ensuite.

- Mais...

- Ne discutes pas ! Me coupe Reborn. »

Je lui lance un regard qui en dit long sur mes pensées et quitte rapidement la salle à manger pour retourner dans ma chambre, comme ''Reborn-sama'' me l'a ordonné. Voilà, il recommence ! Je ne vois pas POURQUOI je ne pourrais pas savoir ! Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un secret ! J'en ai vraiment marre. Une fois devant l'entrée de ma chambre, je l'ouvre et rentre dans la pièce sans oublie de claquer assez violemment la porte. Il faut bien que j'exprime ma colère non ? Tout comme Reborn cette après-midi ! Après tout, il a faillit me tuer deux fois ! La première fois avec une balle, et la deuxième fois en m'étranglant ! C'est digne de Reborn malgré tout. Impulsif, secret, ignoble caractère... oh mais... il ne faut pas que je confonde le Reborn de cette époque avec mon professeur...

Dans un long soupir de frustration, je m'écroule sur mon lit et ferme les yeux, épuisé. Je me demande bien qui est cet ''invité'' surprise tout de même... devrais-je aller voir, malgré les interdictions du tueur à gage ? Pour l'instant, lui désobéir ne m'a pas tellement réussi mais... après tout, c'est juste pour jeter un coup d'œil non ? Et puis de toute façon, il n'y aucun risque. Reborn serait fier de moi, j'ai réfléchis avant de lui désobéir ! Enfin, généralement je respecte les ordres de mon professeur mais là... c'est différent.

Quelques minutes s'écoulent sans que je ne bouge puis un bâillement s'échappe de mes lèvres et, décidé, j'ouvre les yeux et me lève non sans grimacer. J'ai mal partout, je suis fatigué, et j'ai faim. À part cela, tout va bien.

Je sors discrètement de ma chambre et attends, à l'affût du moindre bruit. J'entends vaguement deux personnes parler et j'identifie la voix de mon ''professeur'' et de l'invité. Mais malheureusement, sa voix ne me dit rien du tout. Je traverse le couloir à pas de loup et m'arrête lorsque j'arrive à entendre la discussion.

- « … es complètement irresponsable ! Dit l'invité d'un air sérieux.

- Je sais ce que je fais et personne, je dis bien PERSONNE ne m'en empêchera, réplique Reborn d'une voix meurtrière. »

De quoi parlent-ils ? Je m'approche un peu plus.

- « Mais tu réalises ?! Ce gamin est bien trop important pour que t-...

- Ne te fatigues pas, c'est non le coupe mon professeur. »

Un gamin ? Important ? Je ne comprends rien...

- « De toute façon, tu n'auras malheureusement pas le choix. Si le chef décide de te l'enlever, il le fera. Avec ou sans ton autorisation. »

Chef ? Enlever ? Autorisation ? Quoi ? …

- « Dis-lui... dis-lui que je réfléchis, lance Reborn d'un air fatigué.

- Très bien, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour te soutenir. Tout le monde sait que c'est la décision la plus sage.

- Je ne suis pas tout le monde... réplique le tueur à gage d'une voix affreusement basse.

- Sur ce point, je suis d'accord avec toi ! Lâche son interlocuteur en riant. »

Je ne comprends définitivement rien. Déjà, un gamin. Ce gamin... se pourrait-il que ce soit... moi ? C'est insensé, je ne suis pas un gamin mais heu, enfin... en y réfléchissant bien, je ne vois que ça... Puis, cette histoire de ''chef''. Qui est-ce ? Et pourquoi – si c'est bien de moi que l'on parle – voudrait-il... m'enlever ? …

- « Reborn... tu sais très bien ce qui arrivera de toute façon... c'est inévitable. Et puis ce n'est pas si mal !

- Pas si mal ?! Tu réalises ce que tu dis ? Il est hors de question que je le laisse l'emmener ! S'exclame le tueur à gage, d'une voix forte. »

J'entends un léger soupir.

- « Ne te laisse pas aveugler par ce qui s'est pas-...

- Je ne me laisse pas aveugler ! Le coupe Reborn, plus en colère que jamais.

- Je te crois, mais réfléchis y bien, s'il te plaît. »

Juste au moment où il finit sa phrase, mon ventre gargouille brillamment.

Oh non...

Paniqué, je plaque ma main gauche sur mon ventre et ma main droite sur ma bouche. Oh non... non, non non... faites qu'ils n'ont pas entendu ! Faites qu'ils n'ont pas entendu !

Mais mes prières sont vaines.

- « Attends... »

J'entends ensuite des bruits de pas... qui se dirigent en plein dans ma direction.

Sans réfléchir, je me retourne et fonce jusque dans ma chambre puis referme la porte avec le peu de discrétion qu'il me reste, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Il ne m'a pas vu. Non, il ne pas vu...

Mais il m'a entendu !

Oh non...

- « Je suis fichu, murmure-je pour moi-même. »

Satané estomac ! Comme par hasard, juste à ce moment là ! Et juste où ça devenait intéressant... j'aurais peut-être pu savoir qui est ce ''gamin'' ! Moi ou... ou quelqu'un d'autre. Et cette histoire de chef ! Et d'enlever aussi... en tout cas, Reborn n'avait pas l'air très heureux... enfin, c'est Reborn.

L'adrénaline me quitte, et je m'affale - une fois de plus- sur mon lit, le souffle court.

Je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour que ma mort soit rapide et sans douleur.

* * *

**Oui, c'est court.**

**Oui je sais.**

**Mais ne m'en voulez pas.**

**Dans trois semaines je poste deux chapitres pour le prix d'un. C'est pas génial ? **

**Enfin bref, je suis vraiment désolée d'être - encore - en retard... mais j'ai eu quelques empêchements... et puis les cours ont repris, patali patala... et vu que c'est très long à expliquer je vais vite changer de sujet... **

**Donc, la date, la date. Samedi 8 décembre, attendez-vous au pire ! (Ou au meilleur ? ~) Eh oui, car le moment arrive enfin ! Mais de quoi est-ce que je parle ? Ahaha, vous verrez bien. **

**Bref, donc on se retrouve dans trois semaines. Je comptes sur vous pour les reviews ! C'est mon anniversaire en plus ! ~ (non ce n'est pas une blague *-*)**

**Bye bye !**


	10. Chapitre 9 : Lueur

**Konnichiwa ! Me voili voilou ! J'espère que vous allez bien ? Moi, je pète la forme ! *-* (Oui en faite je suis malade... T-T)**

**Tout d'abord je tiens à dire que je suis désolée... j'avais prévu de publier deux chapitres en même temps mais j'ai mal calculé mon coup alors... ça sera pour une prochaine fois !**

**Note : Mes commentaires sont en gras.**

**Merci pour vos petites reviews toutes mignonnes toutes gentilles ! ****Je vais avoir besoin de vous après... alors on se retrouve en bas.**

**Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Lueur

**POV : Sawada Tsunayoshi**

_Oh non..._

_- « Je suis fichu, murmure-je pour moi-même. »_

_Satané estomac ! Comme par hasard, juste à ce moment là ! Et juste où ça devenait intéressant... j'aurais peut-être pu savoir qui est ce ''gamin'' ! Moi ou... ou quelqu'un d'autre. Et cette histoire de chef ! Et d'enlever aussi... en tout cas, Reborn n'avait pas l'air très heureux... enfin, c'est Reborn._

_L'adrénaline me quitte, et je m'affale - une fois de plus- sur mon lit, le souffle court._

_Je n'ai plus qu'à prier pour que ma mort soit rapide et sans douleur._

…

Je n'ai aucune idée de l'heure qu'il est.

Tout ce que je peux dire c'est que la nuit est tombée depuis un moment déjà. Et je n'ai même plus faim... à vrai dire, la peur l'a vite remplacé. Le point négatif c'est que j'ai mal au ventre maintenant... sans compter toutes mes autres courbatures. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Reborn veut me tuer ! Enfin... un peu quand même mais... non, c'est de sa faute ! Il me cache des choses ! Alors moi, bien sûr, je cherche à comprendre et à savoir, mais il ne veut rien entendre. "Vas dans ta chambre !" ... a-t-il dit. Techniquement, je lui ai obéi... parce qu'il n'a pas dit : "Et restes-y !". Donc... je n'ai rien fait de mal...

Un long soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres.

En parlant de cela, il n'est pas venu... c'est étrange. Pourquoi attendre ? Préfère-t-il me tuer demain matin ? Je sens que ma mort va être douloureuse, finalement. Il m'a entendu, il sait que j'ai vu... enfin, surtout entendu. Alors pourquoi n'est-il pas là, souriant sadiquement en me disant que mon heure est proche ?

Je lâche un deuxième soupir et me lève pour me poster devant la fenêtre, le souffle court. Je le disais bien, maudit estomac !

Grimaçant, j'appuie sur mon ventre douloureux en pensant à ce que le Reborn que je connais me ferais si il me voyait comme ça... je pense - non c'est une certitude - qu'il me frapperait... au ventre en disant : ''Dame-Tsuna !'' Je frissonne rien qu'en y pensant.

...

Enfin bref...

Je porte mon regard au dehors et lève les yeux pour observer la pleine lune. Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi belle... peut-être est-ce parce que je n'y ai jamais prêté attention ? Je tourne ensuite mes yeux autours de la chambre, éclairée par la lumière bleue. C'est étrange, le simple fait de la regarder la nuit la change complètement .. mais il y a bien une chose qui reste : le vide. Cette chambre paraît... vide. Ou peut-être est-ce seulement une impression ? À vrai dire, elle est spacieuse et très bien décorée, le lit - double, soit disant passant - est très confortable et il y a même un ordinateur et une télévision ! N'importe qui trouverait cette pièce parfaite mais... pas moi. Je me demande pourquoi...

Je lâche une fois de plus un soupir et reporte à nouveau mon attention au dehors. Il n'y a que de l'herbe... et au loin, une petite colline. Là aussi, ça paraît vide. Pourquoi ?

Tandis que je marchais pour regagner le lit, je m'arrête soudainement et réalise :

Je sais, c'est parce que Reborn n'est pas là... J'avais tellement l'habitude de voir son hamac, et de l'entendre ronfler toutes les nuits... je n'arrive pas à y croire mais, tout ça me manque. Ma mère... Reborn... mes gardiens... mes amis. Cela ne fait que le deuxième jour, – du moins en étant conscient - mais ils me manquent tellement...

Je reste encore quelques minutes a observer la lune quand soudainement, je me tourne et fixe la porte... fermée. Heu... pourquoi ai-je fait ça ? Serait-ce l'hyper intuition des Vongola ? Pourtant il n'y a personne... juste au moment où je pensais à cela, je sens comme une présence derrière moi et d'un bond me retourne mais...

**-** « Tu es lent, Sawada... »

... mais avant que je réplique, _il _me soulève par la taille et me balance sur le lit, sans aucune douceur bien évidemment.

**- **« Itte ! Gémis-je en grimaçant. » **(Itte c'est plus classe que ''aïe'... vous trouvez pas ?)**

**- **« Que dois-je dire à cela... je m'y attendais, par contre je ne te pensais pas si idiot pour le faire... commence Reborn, un sourire sadique sur le visage. »

Je tente de retrouver mon souffle après cette magnifique démonstration de supériorité – by Reborn, bien sûr – mais en vain. Cela ne fait qu'accroître mon mal de ventre.

Je me plie alors en deux pour atténuer la douleur, le souffle court.

- « Qu'y a-t-il, Sawada ? Demande alors Reborn, – qui s'assoit tranquillement à coté de moi, comme si de rien n'était - l'air faussement inquiet. »

Oh rien du tout, c'est juste que j'ai encore plus mal au ventre maintenant que tu viens de me balancer sur le lit tel un sac à patates. Mais je reste sur la dernière partie de sa question, c'est à dire mon nom de famille...

- « Tsuna, dis-je après quelques secondes. »

Il me fait un petit sourire désolé.

- « Alors ? Lance-t-il ensuite. »

...

Je me retrouve incapable de parler. Est-ce une hallucination où il vient de me sourire ? Pour s'excuser, en plus ! Je dois vraiment être fatigué...

- « Tsuna ? »

Mes pensées s'en vont et je réponds, les joues légèrement rouges :

- « Tu... tu m'as fait mal. »

D'accord, je n'ai pas l'air très adulte en disant cela mais... heu... c'est à cause de lui ! Oui, je rejette toute la faute sur Reborn. Et après tout, c'est bien à cause de lui que j'avais peur – et faim - ! Et j'ai encore plus mal maintenant... C'est toujours de sa faute de toute façon.

- « Vraiment ? Dit-il en me lançant un regard peiné. »

Certes, Reborn est un bon comédien...

J'acquiesce en hochant légèrement la tête.

- « Où as-tu mal ? Demande-t-il ensuite. »

Oh, Reborn qui se préoccupe de mon bien-être ! C'est du jamais vu. Mais... je devrais être satisfait, il n'a pas l'air de vouloir me tuer...

- « Au... ventre. Réponds-je, après hésitation. »

Un silence gêné s'installe et je n'ose le regarder dans les yeux. De plus, cette chaleur grandissante sur mes joues ne m'aide pas vraiment... que va-t-il dire ? Et surtout, que va-t-il faire ?! Pitié, faites qu'il ne me tue pas, pitié faites qu'i-...

Mes pensées coupent court lorsque Reborn se rapproche dangereusement de ma personne et je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de me coucher sur le matelas...

- « Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai un remède contre ce genre de mal... me susurre-t-il, beaucoup très près à mon goût. »

Il ne va quand même pas me frapper, il n'est pas aussi cruel, n'est-ce pas ? …

Mais ses yeux noirs de jais me fixe avec cette... émotion que je n'arrive toujours pas à identifier, c'est comme si il avait envie de quelque chose, mais c'est beaucoup plus fort, plus... plus quelque chose.

Puis, sans même m'en être aperçu, Reborn se retrouve au dessus de moi, ses jambes me serrant serrant légèrement le bassin, son torse se retrouvant presque collé au mien, ses mains de chaque coté de ma tête, sûrement pour me dissuader de m'échapper... et son regard intense calqué sur mon visage cramoisi, tout cela à la lueur de la lune éclairant sa figure parfaite...

... ''Parfaite'' ?

Je reste bouche bée devant lui, détaillant son portrait sous toutes les coutures. Son menton, légèrement pointu qui lui donne cet air sérieux mais en même temps amusé... ses lèvres fines et gracieuse, reflétant son coté rebelle, son nez parfait, et ses yeux... je pourrais m'y noyer. Pourquoi sont-ils si envoûtants ?

Certes, Reborn est beau...

Mais... heu... pourquoi mon cœur se met à battre plus vite ?! Et pourquoi mon visage est en feu ? **  
**

- « En as-tu envie ? Murmure-t-il, à quelque centimètres de mon visage. »

Je sursaute presque en entendant sa voix, beaucoup plus basse que d'habitude.

- « De... de quoi... parles-tu ? Dis-je d'une voix rauque. »

Comme seule réponse, le tueur à gage me lance un regard amusé.

Puis, il se relève légèrement et dirige ses mains vers...

- « Att-... Reborn ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! M'exclame-je, légèrement choqué en le voyant déboutonner ma chemise.

- Détends-toi, lance-t-il en poursuivant ses mouvements. »

Mon corps ne semble plus vouloir m'obéir et en quelques secondes, je me retrouve torse nu devant mon ''professeur'', plus embarrassé que jamais.

Mais... heu... quoi ?!

Ce... ce n'est pas du tout à quoi je m'attendais ! Je... je croyais... qu'il allait me frapper, comme il l'a toujours fait !**  
**

Soudain, sa main se pose sur mon ventre douloureux, ce qui me fait frissonner et je m'exclame, complètement dérouté – et choqué - :

- « Reborn ! »

Retrouvant l'usage de mon corps, je lui fait retirer sa main et tente de me relever - et de repousser mon ''professeur'', par la même occasion -, en vain. Le tueur à gage attrape mes deux poignets d'une seule main et les plaque doucement mais fermement contre le matelas. Je me débats du mieux que je peux, du moins... face à lui... c'est inutile.

Je balance alors des coups de pieds et me tortille dans tous les sens jusqu'à ce que mon mal de ventre me rappelle à l'ordre.

Maudit soit-il... !

- « Lâche moi... dis-je en grimaçant.

- Sawada, détends-toi... lâche-t-il comme seule réponse. »

Mon nom me fait tiquer. Désolé Reborn, mais trop c'est trop ! Au diable mon pauvre estomac !

Je tente de libérer mes poignets, mais la seule main de Reborn suffit à les contenir. Je réessaye les coups de pieds... Selon le tueur à gage, ce ne sont que de simples piqûres de moustique.

Il me maîtrise complètement, et cette pensée me fait froid dans le dos. La panique monte petit à petit en moi et je lui demande, en essayant d'être aussi calme que possible de me lâcher, mais il n'a pas l'air de vouloir m'écouter.

- « Reborn ! Crie-je alors d'une voix paniquée. Arrêtes ! »

Celui-ci desserre légèrement sa main autours de mes poignets mais ne me lâche pas pour autant. Je tente à nouveau de lui échapper, - car c'est le mot - mais c'est chose vaine.

Ce Reborn là me fait peur... beaucoup plus peur que celui que l'Arcobaleno. Au moins, avec mon professeur, je pouvais - au bout de quelques mois - prévoir ses actions, ou du moins me méfier de lui à certains moments mais là... je... je ne peux rien faire.

- « S'il te plaît... dis-je en cessant alors tous mouvements. »

Peut-être qu'avec le mot magique ? ...

Le tueur à gage me lance un regard indéchiffrable puis, il lâche finalement mes poignets. Il lève ensuite ses mains bien en évidence comme pour dire ''Je ne te veux aucun mal''.

- « De quoi as-tu peur ? Lance celui-ci en me fixant de ses yeux sombres. »

''De toi !'' … mais comment sait-il que j'ai peur ? Suis-je si facile à lire ?

Hors de question de me montrer encore plus faible...

- « Heu... je... rien, dis-je en détournant le regard pour finalement le poser sur l'armoire.

- Tu es sûr ? »

Je te déteste !

- « O... oui... dis-je d'une petite voix. »

D'accord, cela ne fait pas très convainquant. Mais comment puis-je réfléchir dans cette situation ?! Et ses jambes qui se resserrent de plus en plus...

- « Tsuna... »

Oh non, il recommence avec sa voix grave ! Mais... ai-je bien entendu ''Tsuna'' ?

- « Tsuna, regarde-moi, dit-il gentiment. »

Mes yeux restent fixés sur l'armoire. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'appelle par mon prénom que je vais lui obéir.

Le silence s'installe pendant quelques secondes et je n'ose parler, ni même bouger.

Puis, Reborn se décide enfin à parler.

- « D'accord, j'ai perdu. »

… ? Reborn qui déclare sa défaite ?

Je tourne la tête et pose mon regard sur lui, complètement désorienté.

- « Qu'est-ce t-... »

Ma phrase reste en suspend lorsque Reborn pose de nouveau ses mains de chaque cotés de ma tête et se penche de vers moi, très lentement, comme pour ne pas m'effrayer... jusqu'à ce que sont visage soit pratiquement - et encore ! - collé au mien.

Ses yeux noirs me fixent sans restriction, je peux même y distinguer une certaine chaleur... mais... pourquoi ? Ils sont d'habitude si froids... je ne comprends plus rien. Incapable de réfléchir correctement, je décide de lui demander moi-même.

- « Pou... pourquoi... commence-je, la voix rauque.

- Pourquoi ? Répète-il pour m'inciter à continuer.

- Pourquoi est-ce que... tu fais ça ? Enfin ... je... je croyais que... que tu... »

Il est beaucoup trop près ! Je n'arrive même pas à m'exprimer correctement... Reborn, quant à lui, est parfaitement calme, après tout ce n'est pas comme si nous étions dans une position... heu... étrange ?

- Que tu allais me... disputer, dis-je finalement. »

J'exclu définitivement le mot ''frapper'' de mon vocabulaire.

À mon plus grand étonnement, le tueur à gage me fait un sourire. Mais pas un sourire amusé ou sadique... non, un vrai sourire.

- « Pas pour cette fois... lance-t-il d'une voix que l'on pourrait qualifier comme ''douce''. »

Il lève ensuite sa main puis la dirige vers ma joue et - par pur réflexe, bien sûr - je trésaille lorsque celle-ci vient toucher ma peau.

Son geste me fait encore plus rougir. Néanmoins je ne comprends toujours pas... que signifie tout cela ? Dans quel but le fait-il ? Est-ce juste pour plaisanter ou... ou... je ne peux pas croire que ce soit sérieux... "Pourquoi pas ? Après tout, il t'a déjà embrasser !'' Me dit une petite voix. Mais cette fois-ci c'était... c'était pour... heu...

D'accord, je ne comprends plus rien.

Et puis, il y a deux minutes, il me faisait froid dans le dos et maintenant il est... gentil ?

Cette pensée achève de me transformer en tomate. Là aussi, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi mon visage est si chaud ? Ça ne m'était jamais arrivé avant... sauf avec Kyoko, mais c'était beaucoup moins... flagrant ? **  
**

Alors qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? ... et pourquoi mon cœur bat-il si vite ?!

Je lance un regard perdu à Reborn, qui me sourit en retour.

Puis, il retire sa main de ma joue et la dirige de nouveau vers mon ventre découvert.

- « Reborn ! Lance-je précipitamment. »

Mais il m'ignore et effleure légèrement ma peau.

- « Att-...

- N'ai pas peur, me coupe-t-il. Détends-toi... »

Le tueur à gage pose finalement sa main sur mon ventre puis commence ensuite à tracer lentement des petites cercles invisible qui font naître une sensation plus qu'étrange dans mon corps et je ferme aussitôt les yeux tout en me mordant la lèvre inférieure, complètement perdu.

Ce... ce... ce n'est pas normal du tout... de faire ça avec son professeur ! Enfin... ce genre de choses... convient pour des... des... couples ? À cette pensée, un frisson me traverse. Mais nous ne sommes pas un couple ! Alors pourquoi fait-il... cela ?

Je rouvre précipitamment les yeux.

- « Reborn... arrêtes... lance-je en agrippant sa chemise. »

Celui-ci me lance un regard interrogatif et stop ses mouvements, sans pour autant enlever sa main...

Je décide d'y aller franchement et directement :

- « Ce... ce n'est pas normal de faire... ces... choses là, dis-je en rougissant.

- Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais mal au ventre, non ? Lance le tueur à gage d'un air faussement surpris. »

... ?

Quel est le rapport ? ...

- « Heu... oui, mais...

- Ne t'avais-je pas dit que j'avais un remède ? Répond alors Reborn en me faisant un sourire carnassier.

- Mais ... ! Ce... ce n'est pa-... »

Je n'ai pas le temps de finir ma phrase que déjà mon ''professeur'' lève une main en direction de mon visage et pose un doigt sur mes lèvres, comme font les adultes aux enfants pour leur dire de se taire. Il me lance ensuite un regard mi amusé / mi moqueur ce qui, une fois de plus augmente la température de mon visage.

- « Tu parles beaucoup trop Tsuna, dit-il en me toisant de ses yeux noirs intenses. »

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, Reborn enlève son doigt et continue à faire... ces choses là... sur mon ventre. Il trace le contour de mon nombril en frôlant ma peau brûlante puis remonte lentement avec son majeur pour finalement arriver au niveau du torse. La sensation que ses mouvements créent n'est pas désagréable, au contraire.

Juste... bi-zarre...

- « Tsuna... veux-tu que je te montre quelque chose ? Lance soudainement le tueur à gage en stoppant sa main.

- Que... quel genre de... chose ? Dis-je précipitamment d'une voix hésitante. »

Comme seule réponse, Reborn me fait un sourire maléfique...

Il plonge alors sa tête dans mon cou...

- « Att- ... ! »

... Commence à le parcourir de ses lèvres...

- « Qu'est-ce que t-... »

... Et passe sa langue sur un point précis, ce qui provoque comme une décharge électrique dans mon corps.

Un petit cri aigu s'échappe alors de ma bouche et j'entends vaguement le rire de mon ''professeur''. Mais il n'en reste pas là et se met à ensuite à mordiller mon cou tout en traçant de nouveau des cercles sur mon ventre. Je ferme alors la bouche et serre les dents, bien décidé à ne plus faire aucun son malgré le nouveau traitement que le tueur à gage me fait subir.

Mais c'est chose veine lorsque soudainement, il pince l'un de mes tétons et je ne peux retenir un petit gémissement que j'étouffe avec ma main, honteux.

- « Reborn... ! Crie-je, choqué et affreusement embarrassé.

- Tu es si sensible... me susurre celui-ci dans l'oreille. »

Co... co... comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ?!

À suivre... !

* * *

**The End !**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu ? **

**Concernant ce que j'ai écris au dessus, je voulais votre avis sur le rating : dois-je passer la fiction en M ? Sur ce chapitre je n'ai pas pu faire plus... ''explicite'' - c'est le mot - pour la seule et bonne raison qu'il est écrit ''T'' au dessus x) et puis c'est la première fois alors j'allais pas non plus vous pondre un lémon chaud *hum hum*  
**

******Petite remarque : Je trouve qu'il y a pas mal de dialogue dans ce chapitre... qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?**

**Bref. **

**Donc je résume la question est : Dois-je changer la fiction en M... ou pas ?**

**Bien, maintenant que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais d'important à dire, je vais pouvoir vous raconter ma petite vie *-*. **

**== *Hors-sujet* Donc pour la troisième fois je regarde Fairy Tail en entier (ouais en faite j'attends que des épisodes sortent... donc je me suis stopper au 124 je crois !) et franchement je sais pas vous mais... à chaque fois que je le regardais, j'étais vraiment à fond dedans ! En plus, dans ce manga, j'aime toutes les filles xD ! Alors que normalement c'est le contraire... exemple, dans Reborn : Kyoko. Je peux pas la voir elle... pareil pour Sakura. Mais pas dans Fairy Tail ! J'adore Erza (c'est pas vraiment une fi- /ITTE !/ ok, j'ai rien dit), Wendy aussi (elle est kawaii !), Cana, Lisanna... et même Lucy ! Faut avouer qu'elle a un passé difficile alors je compatis. Et bien sûr mon personnage préféré est... *roulement de tambours* NA-... PLUE XD ! Non je rigole. C'est Natsu. *c'était pas du tout prévisible* IL EST JUSTE TROP BEAAAAAAUUU ! Et trop mignon aussi :3. J'aime aussi Gazille, Gray, Lily (le chat xD), Happy (même si il m'énervait avant...) et bien sûr... LE MASTER ! (et Luxus, Gildarts, Mystogan, Gerard (parce qu'il est beau), Zeref (parce qu'il est beau et cool) heuu... ET LEO (Alias Loki) ! (PARCE QU'IL EST TROP BEAU XD sans ses lunettes et avec les cheveux en pétards, bien sûr.) **

**Voili voulou ! C'était : La vie de Kiyoai dans les moindres détails (ça rime)... et on se retrouve dans 1 mois ! Je serrais assez occupée au mois de décembre, m'en voulez pas... :'( Comme ça je pourrais prendre de l'avance sur l'écriture des chapitres et je pourrais les publier en temps et en heure ! (et en minutes... non je rigole) **

**Donc... on se retrouve mercredi 9 janvier pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**Sayonara !**

**(Au faite, il neige chez vous ? Moi oui ! :3) **


	11. Chapitre 10 & 11 : Imprévu et Mémoire

**こんにちはみんなさん**** ! (Konnichiwa, minna-san !) Eh bien oui, j'apprends le japonais, il faut bien que je m'en vante *-*. (Bon les Kanji c'est pas encore ça, malheureusement...) **

**En avance, en avance ! Je suis en avance ! Ha mais... c'est pas grave en faite.**

**Alors, alors, première chose que j'ai à vous dire : Joyeux Noël xD ! (En retard, oui je sais.)**

**Deuxième chose : Suite à vos reviews, la fiction passera en rating M le moment venu... **

**Troisième chose : Ce chapitre est du point de vue de Reborn, à la troisième personne et au passé simple. Enfin je pense que vous le remarquerez... j'expliquerais (peut-être) en bas pourquoi... **

**Note : Un chapitre très important que voici ! On entre enfin au cœur de l'histoire. Et mes commentaire sont en gras.**

**! Au faite ! Dans ce chapitre, il y a pas mal de choses que vous ne comprendrez pas... c'est normal ! Tout sera expliqué plus tard. **

**それじゃ, (Sore-ja,)**

**Bonne lecture ! **(*ne sait pas comment dire bonne lecture en japonais*)

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Imprévu

**POV : Sawada Tsunayoshi**

_- « Tsuna... veux-tu que je te montre quelque chose ? Lance soudainement le tueur à gage en stoppant sa main._

_- Que... quel genre de... chose ? Dis-je précipitamment d'une voix hésitante. »_

_Comme seule réponse, Reborn me fait un sourire maléfique..._

_Il plonge alors sa tête dans mon cou..._

_- « Att- ... ! »_

_... Commence à le parcourir de ses lèvres..._

_- « Qu'est-ce que t-... »_

_... Et passe sa langue sur un point précis, ce qui provoque comme une décharge électrique dans mon corps._

_Un petit cri aigu s'échappe alors de ma bouche et j'entends vaguement le rire de mon ''professeur''. Mais il n'en reste pas là et se met à ensuite à mordiller mon cou tout en traçant de nouveau des cercles sur mon ventre. Je ferme alors la bouche et serre les dents, bien décidé à ne plus faire aucun son malgré le nouveau traitement que le tueur à gage me fait subir._

_Mais c'est chose veine lorsque soudainement, il pince l'un de mes tétons et je ne peux retenir un petit gémissement que j'étouffe avec ma main, honteux._

_- « Reborn... ! Crie-je, choqué et affreusement embarrassé._

_- Tu es si sensible... me susurre celui-ci dans l'oreille. »_

_Co... co... comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ?!_

…

**POV : Reborn**

L'adolescent avait l'air complètement perdu, mais c'était si drôle de le torturer de cette façon... Reborn en voulait plus, beaucoup plus, comme il y a deux ans. Et il fallait avouer qu'à l'heure actuelle, son élève était vraiment appétissant ! Le tueur à gage pensait secrètement à quelques petites choses comme travestir le garçon pour l'emmener avec lui à quelques banquets ennuyeux ou l'obliger à l'appeler ''Reborn-sama'' puisque son élève semblait détester cette appellation... l'idée était vraiment jouissive !

Le brun sortit soudainement de ses pensées en sentant le plus jeune bouger légèrement. Apparemment, il essayait d'échapper à cette position des plus ambiguës, en vain malheureusement pour lui - et pour le bonheur de son professeur - . Il décida alors de resserrer ses jambes autours du bassin de Sawada qui poussa un petit gémissement indigné. Puis, le tueur à gage passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieur tout en lançant un regard pervers à Sawada. Celui-ci rougit d'avantage – si c'était possible – et détourna le regard pour finalement le poser au dehors. Le tueur à gage ne pût retenir un petit rire... il décida de le torturer un peu plus :

- « Tsuna... tu entends ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix affreusement basse. »

L'intéressé ne répondit rien et ferma les yeux tout en se mordant la lèvre. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il dormait... seul son visage cramoisi le trahissait.

- « C'est ton cœur qui fait ce bruit là ? Continua le tueur à gage tout en souriant d'amusement. »

Presque aussitôt, Sawada ouvrit grand les yeux et répondit précipitamment :

- « N-non... »

Reborn lâcha un petit rire. Son élève était tellement facile à avoir... tout cela lui avait manqué. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de recaser le passé.

- « Tu es sûr ? Laisse moi écouter... lança-t-il avant de se pencher à nouveau vers le torse de l'adolescent. »

Celui-ci réagit au quart de tour et empêcha son professeur de se rapprocher d'avantage, mais face au tueur à gage...

Alors, comme seule solution à ce petit - ou énorme - problème qu'était Reborn, Sawada se retourna précipitamment sur le ventre et cria presque :

- « Tu divagues Re-Reborn. »

Lui, divaguer ? Le tueur à gage fut bien surpris par l'insolence du plus jeune mais ne laissa rien paraître... son élève payera pour ça. Certes, il ne pouvait plus accéder au torse de Sawada comme il lui plaisait... cependant, la nouvelle position de son élève ne l'arrêta pas pour autant... au contraire. Le tueur à gage faufila ses mains sous le corps léger de l'adolescent au niveau du bassin ce qui provoqua un gémissement de surprise chez celui-ci.

Puis, d'un coup, l'adulte le tira vers lui et plaqua le dos du plus jeune contre son torse...

- « Re-... ! »

Mais il fût interrompu par son professeur qui aussitôt reprit ses mouvements avec les tétons de Tsuna tout en mordillant et léchant son cou...

- « Arrêt-... Ahh ! Gémit-il tout en se débattant. »

C'était tellement facile de faire fondre son élève... et tellement amusant ! Néanmoins, il n'avait pas encore fini son petit jeu de toute à l'heure.

- « Attends, ne fait plus aucun bruit.. ordonna soudainement le tueur à gage dans l'oreille de l'adolescent. »

Le plus jeune cessa alors tous mouvements, maudissant au passage son ''professeur''. Quant à celui-ci, il trouvait que son élève était bien obéissant... exactement comme son amant dans des situations similaires... mais encore une fois, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à cela.

Quelques secondes passèrent alors, ou seule la respiration de Tsuna – qui tentait, au passage de la maîtriser – brisait le silence. L'adulte resserra un peu plus sa prise sur le bassin du plus jeune et se pencha pour appuyer sa tête contre l'épaule de celui-ci.

- « Reborn ? Lança son élève d'une petite voix. »

Le tueur à gage fit un petit sourire amusé avant de lui susurrer dans l'oreille :

- « Finalement, c'était bien ton cœur... »

À peine le brun eût fini cette phrase que le visage de l'adolescent prit de nouveau une teinte rouge.

C'était vraiment trop facile.

Tsuna recommença ensuite à se débattre dans les bras de Reborn, tout en gémissant des petits mots tels que : ''Lâches-moi !'', ''Arrêtes !'' ou encore ''Reborn !''. Mais face au tueur à gage, Sawada n'était qu'un petit moustique. Néanmoins le moustique en question pourrait plutôt être comparé à un diable, vu la façon dont il se débattait... Il essaya de se retourner, chose vaine dans les bras du tueur à gage. Il voulut retirer les mains de son ''professeur'', mais sa poigne était trop forte sur son bassin. Il tenta même de se lever... en vain encore une fois. La situation amusa le brun pendant quelques minutes mais finalement il fût bientôt agacé de l'adolescent qui ne cessait de se tortiller contre lui. Il attrapa alors les deux poignets du plus jeune avec une seule main et les maintint entre son torse et le dos de celui-ci. Ce n'était pas très difficile de maîtriser le petit être contre lui, néanmoins il fallait dire que l'adolescent avait tout de même de la force. Certes, pas comparable à celle de Reborn, mais tout de même... cela fit penser au tueur à gage qu'il devait commencer à entraîner son élève... avec tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, c'était devenu un priorité.

Il soupira. Puis, alors qu'il allait prendre la parole, il s'arrêta soudainement.

Quelque chose...

Quelque chose n'allait pas...

- « Reborn ? Demanda justement Tsuna. Qu'est-ce qu'i-... »

Mais l'adolescent fût interrompu par son professeur qui plaqua sa main libre sur la bouche de celui-ci. Il voulut à nouveau se débattre mais abandonna l'idée lorsqu'il vit le visage de Reborn tourné vers la fenêtre, la fixant de ses yeux noirs intenses tandis qu'il desserrait sa prise sur les poignets de son élève pour finalement les lâcher. Mais sa main sur la bouche de Tsuna, elle, ne bougea pas. L'adolescent avait deviné que d'après l'attitude de son professeur, quelque chose clochait. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien... sinon, son Hyper Intuition l'aurait prévenu...

Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne bougent ni parlent quand soudain, alors que le tueur à gage se disait qu'il s'imaginait des choses, il ressentit une présence, comme si quelqu'un l'observait. Il se redressa alors rapidement, ce qui fit sursauter le plus jeune et se leva non sans dire à l'adolescent de faire de même. D'un geste rapide et agile, Reborn chargea son pistolet – qui n'était, sois disant passant pas son lézard transformé mais cette fois-ci un vrai pistolet ce qui surpris d'avantage Tsuna, déjà complètement perdu – et se plaqua contre le mur juste à droite de la fenêtre, plus sérieux que jamais.

- « Reborn ? Murmura justement Sawada en venant se placer à coté de lui, les joues encore rouges.

- Ne dis rien, lâche le tueur à gage d'une voix grave. »

Sachant parfaitement que quelque chose n'allait pas, l'adolescent obéit sans se plaindre.

L'adulte lui, jura intérieurement. Comment était-ce possible ? Personne n'avait le droit ni le pouvoir de s'introduire chez lui sans permission, surtout un ennemi ! Byakuran le lui avait garanti... Alors pourquoi ? Il ne comprenait pas. Néanmoins, ce qu'il redoutait le plus, ce n'était pas les hommes... c'était autres choses. Et ces _choses_ là, il les connaissait bien. Trop bien. Mais c'était impossible... n'est-ce pas ?

Il voulu alors s'assurer que son élève allait bien, mais celui-ci ne lui en laissant pas le temps.

- « Re... Reborn... ! Murmura-t-il voix mi apeurée mi paniquée. »

L'intéressé se tourna vers l'adolescent, l'air plus inquiet que jamais.

Non...

- « Qu'est... qu'est-ce que... continua Sawada la voix sèche. »

Il leva ensuite sa main tremblante puis pointa le lit avec celui-ci, une expression de pur effroi sur le visage.

Il n'y avait rien.

Du moins, le tueur à gage ne voyait rien. Juste un lit.

Était-ce qu'il croyait ? Mais c'était impossible ! Elles... ces _choses_... elles n'avaient pas le droit !

- « Tsuna, que vois-tu ? Dit-il doucement mais fermement en se rapprochant du garçon. »

Celui-ci détacha son regard du lit et le tourna vers le tueur à gage, complètement perdu.

- « Tu... tu ne v-vois pas ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

- Non, répondit aussitôt son professeur. Dis-moi simplement ce que tu vois. »

C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas être... _ça_ ? N'est-ce pas ? Pas ici, pas maintenant !

Quelques secondes passèrent avant que Tsuna ne fixe à nouveau le lit.

- « Je... il... commença-t-il ensuite en collant un peu plus son dos au mur. »

L'adolescent avala ensuite sa salive et ferma un instant les yeux, comme pour se redonner confiance, puis continua d'une voix qu'il tentait de maîtriser :

- « Il y a des... gens et puis... un œil rouge qui regar-... »

Il s'arrêta soudainement, son corps tremblant de plus en plus, puis il murmura :

- « Maman, mes amis, Kyoko... toi. »

Aussitôt, le tueur à gage attrapa le bras de son élève assez brutalement et cria presque :

- « Ne regarde pas Tsuna, il ne faut pas que tu regardes ! »

Mais l'adolescent ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Il fixait le lit, les yeux grands ouverts, comme si il était captivé par ce qu'il voyait. Néanmoins, tout le reste de son corps le trahissait, il avait peur.

- « Tsuna ! Cria cette fois-ci Reborn à quelque centimètres du visage de son élève. »

Mais il fut interrompu par le dit Tsuna, qui se mit à murmurer :

- « L'œil, il descend. C'est l'œil d'une femme... elle... elle marche vers vous... mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas là ? Elle est recouverte de sang mais... elle _sourit_. »

Reborn ne perdait en général jamais son sang-froid, mais dans cette situation... Il l'avait pourtant déjà vécu, des vingtaines de fois ! Mais à chacune de celle-ci, il n'avait rien pût faire... !

Quelques secondes passèrent sans que personne ne dise rien, mais le silence fut soudain brisé lorsque Tsuna se mit à crier d'une voix emplie de terreur :

- « Non ! Partez ! Ne la laissez pas faire ! NON ! »

En même temps, ses jambes lâchèrent et Reborn eut a peine le temps de l'attraper de ses deux mains avant qu'il ne se retrouve assis par terre.

Le tueur à gage savait que c'était trop tard. Il aurait dût agir avant, bien avant... mais comment pouvait-il savoir que la même chose se passerait avec Tsuna ?!

- « Reborn... murmura l'adolescent. »

Le concerné sortit de ses réflexions et regarda à nouveau son élève, mais celui-ci ne s'adressait pas à lui.

- « Pourquoi ne la vois-tu pas ? Continua Tsuna d'une voix rauque. »

Cette scène... le tueur à gage la revoyait même quand il dormait.

- « Elle est juste là... »

Et cela le hantait depuis maintenant deux ans...

- « Fais quelque chose, je t'en pris... dit l'adolescent d'un ton suppliant en fixant toujours le lit. »

Il aurait tellement voulu l'en empêcher...

- « Reborn... murmura Tsuna avant qu'une larme ne coule sur son visage. »

Il aurait tellement voulu...

- « Non... »

… Le protéger.

- « NON ! Hurla le garçon en s'agrippant de toute ses forces à son professeur. Arrêtes... NON ! … Reborn, je t'en supplie ! »

Le tueur à gage ne put que serrer le bras de son élève, complètement impuissant.

- « NE T'APPROCHES PAS D'EUX ! Cria Tsuna en s'agrippant à la chemise de Reborn. »

Lui même était complètement dépassé par la situation.

- « LAMBO ! »

Ces _choses_... comment pouvait-il y faire face ?

- « CHROME ! »

C'était de sa faute, et il le savait.

- « NO- HIBARI ! »

Lui aussi, souffrait.

- « GRAND FRERE* ! »

Mais pas comme son élève, qui lui voyait des choses qu'il ne pouvait imaginer... lui, souffrait simplement d'impuissance.

- « YAMAMOTO ! »

À chacun de ses cris, Tsuna resserrait un peu plus sa prise contre la chemise de son professeur.

- « GOKUDERA ! … »

Les larmes coulaient à flot, mais l'adolescent était piégé.

- « Non... Kyo-ko, mam-... dit-il cette fois-ci d'une voix rauque, un sanglot étouffant la fin du mot. »

Le brun pouvait parfaitement dire quelle était la suite... il prit alors le garçon dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

- « Rebo-... murmura alors celui-ci d'une toute petite voix qui se brisa avant qu'il ne finisse de parler. »

L'adulte ferma alors les yeux, son cœur lui faisant plus mal que jamais.

* * *

La pièce était plongée dans le noir, si l'on oubliait la lumière de la lune qui ne tarderait pas à laisser sa place au soleil. Les deux hommes présents dans la salle à manger réfléchissaient, l'un assit sur le canapé tandis que l'autre faisait les cent pas d'un air sérieux et concentré.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent sans qu'aucun des deux ne disent mot. Pourtant, il fallait trouver une solution, et vite. Si le vieillard apprenait cela... la garde de Tsuna serait immédiatement retirer à son professeur. Mais même en se creusant la tête, il ne trouvait aucun échappatoire, aucun tour de passe-passe pour éviter la suite.

- « Que dois-je faire ? Demande alors l'un des hommes. »

Son interlocuteur s'arrêta de marcher et posa son regard au dehors.

- « Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. »

Le tueur à gage soupira.

- « Vas-tu le lui dire ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

- Non, répondit immédiatement l'autre homme. Je vais attendre... »

Reborn retint un petit rire.

- « Attendre quoi ? »

Silence.

Puis :

- « … Que tu trouves une solution. »

Comme seule réponse, le brun soupira.

- « Je croyais que c'était ton rôle, ça. Pas le miens. Moi je fais ce que je veux, et toi tu me couvres.

- Je sais mais... c'est différent... ce n'est pas moi qui t'ai conseillé de garder ce gamin ici. »

Le professeur tiqua en entendant la fin de sa phrase.

- « Ce n'est plus un gamin, malheureusement. Il veut savoir ce qu'il se passe... et il a faillit se faire attraper par l'un des hommes de Byakuran lors de sa petite excursion, dit calmement Reborn. »

- Tu n'es pas sérieux ? … »

Le brun lui lança un regard meurtrier.

Ce fut au tour de l'autre homme de soupirer, bien sûr qu'il était sérieux.

- « Sinon... quand il se réveillera, que feras-tu ? Tu ne peux plus lui cacher la vérité, maintenant qu-...

- Je sais, le coupa Reborn d'un ton froid. »

Un long silence s'installa.

Le brun était dépassé. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à cela... pas maintenant... et pas ici. Tant de questions trottaient dans sa tête, mais il n'avait, à son plus grand malheur, aucune réponse. La première étant sans doute : Comment ont-ils fait pour introduire une de ces _choses_ chez lui ? Elles sont, normalement toutes sous les ordres de Byakuran... et celui-ci avait pourtant garanti à Reborn qu'il ne ferait rien chez lui... alors pourquoi ? Ils avaient tellement souffert... ces choses continueront donc à les torturer même après la mort du Tsuna adulte ?

- « J'ai peut-être une solution. Du moins, ça te fera gagner un peu de temps. »

Le tueur à gage interrompit le flot de ses pensées.

- « Mais c'est juste pour cette fois... il faut que tu réfléchisses à la suite, continua l'homme.

- Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Pas moi... toi. »

Reborn le fixa de ses yeux noirs intenses pendant quelques secondes, ce qui n'impressionna pas pour autant son interlocuteur. Cet homme là était bien le seul qui ne le craignait pas... sans compter Byakuran.

- « C'est quelque chose que j'ai fabriqué, il y a peine quelques semaines et-...

- Serais-tu en train de me dire... que tu comptes tester une de tes _inventions_ sur mon élève ? Le coupa Reborn d'une voix à faire froid dans le dos. »

L'autre homme soupira à nouveau.

- « Non, bien sûr que non... je l'ai déjà testé depuis un moment déjà, et elle marche très bien.

- Et en quoi consiste-t-elle, exactement ?

- À effacer la mémoire. »

À peine eut-il finit sa phrase que le tueur à gage se leva et fonça vers son interlocuteur pour l'attraper par le col de sa chemise et le soulever de quelques centimètres, ses yeux noirs intenses le toisant avec fureur.

- « Espèce de-...

- A... attends, c'est seulement un compromis, le coupa-t-il en essayant de calmer le tueur à gage.

- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve que ton... _invention_ est fiable ? Lâcha froidement le brun.

- J'ai fait... de nombreux tests... tous convaincants...

- Prouves-le, maintenant. Ordonna Reborn à son interlocuteur qui avait du mal à respirer. »

Sans attendre de réponse, le tueur à gage reposa - sans trop de délicatesse - l'autre homme et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. Reborn attendit qu'il reprenne son souffle non sans claquer sa langue contre son palais, plus agacé que jamais.

- « Tu... tu n'as pas confiance en moi ? Demanda l'invité avec une pointe de déception dans la voix.

- Pas quand il s'agit de Sawada, répondit automatiquement le tueur à gage. »

Son interlocuteur lui fit un sourire désolé puis plongea sa main dans l'une de ses poches pour en sortir un petit téléphone orange. Il pianota quelques secondes dessus et le rangea aussitôt, un air satisfait sur le visage.

- « Il n'y a plus qu'à attendre que Mini Mosca l'apporte. »

* * *

**これでおわりだ ! (Kore de owari da !)**

**Non, je rigole, voici le chapitre 11 ! Vous vous y attendiez pas hein ? C'était le cadeau de Noël, disons. D'ailleurs, Noël en japonais ça se dit Kurisumasu ! (toute contente) et ça s'écrit en Katakana : クリスマス !**

**Au faite pour le ''Grand frère'', c'est comme ça que Tsuna appelle Ryohei dans le manga donc j'ai laissé... (enfin c'est Onii-san en japonais mais bon...) Bref !**

******それじゃ, (Sore ja,)**

******ネクストしゃぷたー (Nexto shaputa ! *Next Chapter* oui je sais, ça se dit pas comme ça en Japonais :P)**

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Mémoire

**POV : Reborn**

- « Et combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre ? Demanda le tueur à gage en s'asseyant de nouveau sur le canapé.

- Oh, heu... juste une affaire d'un quart d'heure/vingt minutes, répondit son interlocuteur. »

En réalité, Reborn avait confiance en cet homme, bien plus qu'avec un autre de la Résistance... mais les inventions qui ne marchent pas ou pas bien, il avait déjà assez donné. Lui et les deux autres faisaient un bonne paire d'imbéciles... Mais le plus idiot était sûrement Giannini, toujours à inventer des choses qui ne servent à rien. Le brun ne pût retenir un soupir. Il avait vraiment le mauvais rôle, dans toute cette histoire... entre Byakuran et Timoteo, il y avait de quoi faire. Surtout que ce vieillard mal propre n'est vraiment plus ce qu'il était. Avant, il se faisait un plaisir de le servir et d'être à ses ordres, mais maintenant... c'était tout à fait le l'inverse. Et ce n'était pas Irie qui allait le contredire. Malgré tout, sans ce vieillard - et Reborn avait un peu de mal à l'avouer -, la Résistance n'existerais sûrement pas... et Byakuran aurait, depuis bien longtemps gagné la guerre.

- « Reborn-sama ? »

Il sortit de ses pensées en voyant Kana entrer dans la salle à manger.

- « Puis-je vous être utile, d'une quelconque façon ? »

Le tueur à gage inspira longuement avant de répondre :

- « Apportes-moi un café.

- Et vous, Irie-sama ? Que désirez-vous ? Demanda Kana tout regardant sa montre - qui était, au passage, identique à celle de Reborn, Irie et Tsuna - .

- Du thé vert serait le bienvenu. »

La femme s'inclina puis sortit de la pièce.

Reborn pensa qu'il allait devoir parler aux domestiques, parce les cris de son élève s'était sûrement fait entendre dans toute la villa et si vraiment il allait effacer la mémoire de Tsuna... il ne devait prendre aucun risque.

La proposition d'Irie n'était, certes, pas une mauvaise idée, au contraire... Si on y réfléchissait bien, cela permettrait de gagner du temps pour les explications, car il faudrait bien, à un moment ou un autre tout raconter à Sawada... Et en creusant encore plus la question, cette fois là n'était sûrement qu'un ''essai'' des scientifiques fous de Byakuran... donc, celui-ci ne devrait, logiquement ne pas être au courant de ce qui se tramait, si ce n'était réellement qu'un essai. Mais si c'était vraiment cela, alors cette _chose_ ne tarderait pas à revenir, et sous l'œil de Byakuran cette fois-ci. Mais le plus important, du moins pour le tueur à gage était que Tsuna ne se souviendrait plus de ce qu'il avait vu. Il ne se rappelait que trop bien les fois où le Tsuna adulte se réveillait, après avoir été victime des _choses_.

En pensant à cela, il décida d'aller voir comment allait Sawada, qui devait _normalement_ être endormi dans sa chambre.

- « Je reviens, lança le brun avant de quitter la salle à manger. »

À peine sorti de la pièce, il croisa Hana qui se dirigeait vers les cuisines, où devait être Kana.

- « Hana, restes avec Shoichi, dit-il en continuant son chemin. »

La brune s'exécuta.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Reborn entra dans la chambre silencieuse de Tsuna et referma aussitôt la porte. Il fit quelque pas en direction du lit et constata que son élève était réveillé... en faite, il pleurait.

Voilà une chose que le tueur à gage détestait voir... il serra les points et s'assit sur le lit. L'adolescent était roulé en boule, ses larmes ne cessaient de couler sur son visage et sur les draps. Mais ce qui faisait vraiment mal au tueur à gage, c'était que Tsuna pleurait silencieusement, comme si il ne voulait pas que l'on ne l'entende.

- « Tsuna... murmura le brun en s'approchant de lui. »

Le tueur à gage n'eût pas de réponse, ce qui fit le fit soupirer. Avec le Tsuna adulte, c'était plus facile... celui-ci avait déjà vu les atrocités de cette époque, ou plutôt de ce futur. Ce n'était pas le cas de ce Tsuna.

Reborn leva alors sa main pour la poser sur l'épaule du plus jeune espérant une réponse de celui-ci... mais il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction si... soudaine.

- « Ne me touchez pas ! Hurla l'adolescent en se redressant, la voix rauque à force de pleurer. »

Il resta assis sur le lit mais s'éloigna le plus possible du tueur à gage, l'air plus paniqué que jamais.

Le brun leva alors ses mains bien en évidence, de façon à lui montrer qu'il ne le toucherait plus. ''Exactement comme toute à l'heure...'' Pensa le tueur à gage.

- « Qui... qui êtes-vous ? Demanda ensuite son élève tout en séchant ses larmes.

- Ton professeur, Reborn. Répondit calmement le tueur à gage. »

Quelques secondes de silence accueillirent ses mots. Il se doutait que son élève n'y croirait pas.

- « Vous... commença Tsuna d'une petite voix. Non. »

L'adolescent secoua la tête.

- « Vous mentez ! Cria-t-il avant de ne sauter du lit et se précipiter vers la fenêtre. »

Il tenta de l'ouvrir mais malheureusement pour lui, elle était verrouillée. Sawada se retourna puis, de ses yeux, fit le tour de la chambre. Il remarqua ensuite la porte, la regarda pendant quelques secondes et se fut au tour de Reborn.

Celui-ci fût assez fier de son élève qui, malgré la situation réfléchissait...

- « A-Alors ? Qui... qui êtes vous ? Lança l'adolescent en tentant de maîtriser sa voix. »

... Et essayait de ne pas se montrer faible.

- « Ton professeur, Reborn, répéta-t-il en descendant du lit et en marchant vers son élève.

- Vous mentez ! Ne m'approchez pas ! Cria l'adolescent en se collant un peu plus contre le mur. »

Le tueur à gage continua cependant d'avancer, toujours en levant ses deux mains pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- « Tsuna.

- Non... »

Le tueur à gage se demandait combien la ''vision*****'' de son élève avait pût paraître réaliste.

- « Dame-Tsuna, que tu le veuilles ou non, je suis Reborn, ton professeur et comme tu peux le voir, je suis bien vivant dit-il fermement. »

Le brun savait que le ton employé n'était pas très conseillé pour ce genre de situation, mais dans le passé, il avait toujours été... strict avec son élève. Celui-ci le fixait toujours, les yeux brillants **(à cause des larmes)** et une expression de totale incompréhension sur le visage.

- « Non... ce... ce n'est pas po-possible, je... il... »

Tsuna ne termina pas sa phrase, un sanglot l'en empêcha.

- « Tout ce que tu as vu n'était que mensonge, lança calmement le tueur à gage. Regarde, je suis là. »

L'adolescent versa quelques larmes et les essuya immédiatement avec la manche de sa chemise qui était, au passage encore ouverte sur son torse et son ventre.

- « À tous les coups, vous... vous êtes avec cette... f-femme. »

Reborn s'arrêta de marcher et ne comprit pas tout de suite. ''Cette femme ?''

- « Veut-elle ma... mort, à moi aussi ? Demanda son élève tout en se déplaçant un peu vers la droite. »

'' Ah... cette _chose_'' pensa alors le tueur à gage.

Puis, voyant qu'il n'arriverait pas à convaincre son élève de cette façon, il changea de méthode.

- « Sais-tu où nous sommes ? Demanda-t-il en parcourant la pièce de ses yeux. »

Tsuna ne répondit pas tout de suite, il réfléchissait.

La première fois que le Sawada adulte avait vécu une ''vision'', il avait mit quelques minutes avant de comprendre que ce n'était pas réel et savait parfaitement où il était, qui il était et ce qu'il était, c'est à dire un ennemi et un danger pour Byakuran. Si ce Tsuna ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait ici... il se pouvait que le tueur à gage ai des problèmes. Mais ses craintes s'envolèrent lorsque son élève répondit d'une petite voix :

- « Le... le manoir de Re-born.

- Oui, confirma-t-il en souriant légèrement. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment un manoir mais... c'était déjà un bon début.

- « Et sais-tu en quel époque nous sommes, exactement ? »

Là encore, il dût attendre quelques instants pour avoir une réponse.

- « Le futur... en... 2018 ?

- Oui, dit à nouveau le tueur à gage. En sachant cela, crois-tu toujours à ma mort en tant qu'Arcobaleno ? »

Tsuna ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma aussitôt.

- « Et à celle de ta mère, de tes amis et de... Kyoko ? Continua Reborn en se marchant de nouveau vers son élève.

- Je... dit-il en baissant la tête comme pour y voir plus clair. »

Le tueur à gage s'arrêta finalement à presque un mètre de l'adolescent et baissa enfin ses mains.

- « Pourtant je... je les ai vus... ils... cette... f-femme... souffla-t-il avant d'étouffer un sanglot. »

Reborn mit de nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de Tsuna qui cette fois-ci, ne se déroba pas.

Mais le brun avait besoin de savoir. Qu'avait vu son élève, exactement ? En fonction de sa réponse, il pourrait sûrement dire si la... _chose _était la même qu'avec le Tsuna adulte. D'après les espions de la Résistance, il n'y avait eu qu'une et une seule de ces choses depuis le début. Mais le tueur à gage n'y croyait pas. Les scientifiques fous de Byakuran en avaient sûrement créé d'autres, avec d'autres fonctions peut-être ? Ou d'autres pouvoirs ? Peut-être même avec un autre aspect.

- « Tsuna, lança finalement le brun. »

Celui-ci releva lentement la tête et croisa le regard de son professeur.

- « Tu... tu es... vraiment Reborn ? Demanda l'adolescent d'une petite voix.

- Oui. »

Son élève renifla, s'essuya les yeux puis s'avança de quelques pas hésitants en direction du brun, mais il évita de le toucher, ce qui n'échappa pas à Reborn.

- « Prouves le moi, dit simplement Tsuna en le fixant de ses yeux humides. »

Ces mots firent presque rire le tueur à gage qui avait dit un peu près la même chose à Irie, il y a de cela quelques minutes. Mais comme à son habitude, le brun ne laissa rien paraître. Lui prouver qu'il était Reborn ? Rien de plus facile !

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent alors mais... finalement, l'adulte ne voyait absolument pas comment procéder. C'était pourtant simple, qu'avait-il fait avec son élève, jusque là ? ? Il l'avait frapper bien sûr. Mais étant donné la situation, ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée... il l'appelait aussi Dame-Tsuna, néanmoins son élève ne l'avait pas pour autant cru quand il avait utiliser ce nom. Peut-être qu'avec son chapeau ? ... Mais il l'avait laissé à la salle à manger.

Il soupira.

- « Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Demanda alors le tueur à gage, à cours d'idée. »

Tsuna réfléchit quelques secondes puis répondit finalement :

- « Quelque chose... que seul Reborn a fait. »

Le tueur à gage soupira à nouveau.

- « Tu ne peux pas me croire, même si je ne fais rien ?

- Non, dit aussitôt son élève en reculant d'un pas. Mon pro-fesseur me l'a apprit, je... je dois... murmura-t-il en baissant la tête. »

Il ne finit pas la fin de sa phrase, mais Reborn savait très bien ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Le tueur à gage ne s'en rappelait que trop bien... la fois où il lui avait dit cela. Et il était fier de son élève qui appliquait ses conseils à la lettre.

Aussitôt, il eût une idée :

- « Tu dois toujours te méfier car les apparences sont trompeuses, dit-il pour compléter la phrase de l'adolescent. »

Tsuna releva alors la tête, l'air hésitant. ''Cela suffit-il ? ... '' Pensa Reborn. Mais son élève recula en secoua la tête de droite à gauche. '' Apparemment non.'' Malgré cela, le tueur à gage était d'accord avec l'adolescent, n'importe qui aurait pu ressortir cette expression.

De nouveau, silence. Le brun avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne voyait rien. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était frapper son élève, lui donner des ordres et des conseils, l'appeler Dame-Tsuna, sauter sur sa tête - ce qui était maintenant impossible étant donné qu'il, n'était plus un Arcobaleno - ... Et dans le futur, il n'avait pas fait mieux, ni plus original. Sauf la fois où Sawada lui avait désobéi et avait faillit se faire emmener par un des hommes de Byakuran. Mais là encore, ce n'était pas vraiment... il réfléchit encore quelques secondes sur le sujet et finalement pensa : ''Pourquoi pas ?'' Après tout, il n'y avait que lui qui avait fait ça... du moins il l'espérait. C'était peut-être un peu inconvenant et pas très adapté à la situation mais depuis quand était-il réputé pour ses actes réfléchis et plein de bon sens ? **  
**

Satisfait, il fit un pas en direction de son élève qui fût surprit par ce mouvement soudain et se colla un peu plus contre le mur.

- « Ne... n'approchez pas ! Dit-il d'une petite voix. »

Le tueur à gage fût légèrement confus en constatant que son élève avait recommencer à le vouvoyer, mais il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

L'adolescent paniqua alors. Il fit quelques pas sur sa gauche pour ne plus être en face du tueur à gage et se mit à courir. Il contourna le lit et arriva devant la porte qu'il s'empressa d'ouvrir lorsqu'il se sentit attiré en arrière. Tsuna cria du plus fort qu'il pût, mais cela ne déstabilisa pas pour autant son ''agresseur''.

Reborn le retourna pour qu'ils soient faces à faces et lui attrapa les deux poignets, tout en lui disant de se calmer, qu'il ne lui ferait rien, mais son élève ne semblait pas l'entendre. Il ne criait plus mais se débattait toujours. Ce manège dura environ deux ou trois minutes quand soudain, Reborn en eût assez.

- « Dame-Tsuna ! Cria-t-il, une pointe de colère dans la voix. »

Cela eût de l'effet puisque l'adolescent cessa immédiatement de se débattre.

- « Tsuna, fais-moi confiance, dit alors le tueur à gage plus doucement. »

Son élève le regarda sans comprendre. Le brun profita alors de cet instant et se pencha lentement sous le regard surpris/affolé de Sawada puis lâcha un de ses poignets pour mettre sa main sur une joue de l'adolescent. Mais celui-ci ne fit, malgré cela, pas un seul geste, pas même lorsque le tueur à gage posa finalement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes avant que Reborn ne se redresse, secrètement amusé. Tsuna porta aussitôt ses doigts à sa bouche tout en rougissant légèrement. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi cet homme l'avait-il embrassé ?! De toute sa vie, personne n'avait jamais... si, son professeur, - en oubliant le docteur Shamal*****... - lors de sa petite excursion nocturne.

Alors, c'était bien son professeur ? Le même que dans le passé, mais seulement en format... adulte ?

- « Reborn... ? Murmura l'adolescent tout en relevant la tête pour croiser le regard du tueur à gage. »

Celui-ci lui fit un petit sourire amusé tout en retirant sa main de sa joue. Si il ne fallait que ça pour raisonner son élève, il l'aurait fait bien avant...

L'adulte prit une grande inspiration en pensant à ce qui l'attendait. Irie n'allait peut-être pas être d'accord, mais il n'était plus d'accord, il ne voulait pas que l'on efface la mémoire de son élève. Tant pis pour Byakuran et le vieillard.

- « Viens, je vais te présenter quelqu'un, dit-il simplement. »

Techniquement, Tsuna le connaissait déjà mais le tueur à gage aimait créer ce genre de mystère. Et en parlant de mystère, il ne savait toujours pas comment et pourquoi cette_ chose_ s'était introduite chez lui. Mais la question était : Byakuran savait-il que le garçon était caché chez lui ? C'était en quelque sorte logique, étant donné-...

Il fût soudainement interrompu dans ses pensées lorsque son élève se rapprocha de lui et... le serra dans ses bras*. Encore une fois, le tueur à gage ne se laissait pas surprendre aussi facilement mais... il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. L'adolescent marmonna quelque chose contre la chemise de son professeur comme quoi l'autre fois, après l'avoir embrassé il l'avait aussi prit dans ses bras, tandis que ses joues prenaient une jolie teinte rose.

L'adulte ne pût y résister, il rendit son étreinte à Tsuna en souriant légèrement, amusé de l'initiative de son élève. Celui-ci rougit encore plus en sentant les bras de Reborn dans son dos mais il était soulagé et surtout... heureux.

_À suivre..._

* * *

**Quoi ? Comment ça c'est une fin de chapitre à l'eau de rose ? Ah mais non, ah mais sacrilège ! J'ai laissé parler mon coeur (et mes doigts) en écrivant cet instant si... si... heu... enfin bref. **

*** Donc ''vision'' : Ne vous inquiétez pas, la mort de Reborn, Gokudera, Yamamoto et etc ne va pas du tout se produire. Reborn disait ce mot parce la première ''vision'' du Tsuna adulte (mais qui lui montrait autre chose cette fois-ci) s'est bien produite, en vrai... donc voilà. Mais je ne m'étalerais pas plus sur le sujet, vu que ça sera expliqué un peu plus tard.**

*** Pour le docteur Shamal : Oui à un moment, dans l'anime le docteur ''embrasse'' Tsuna, mais sans faire exprès bien sûr... MAIS POUR MOI ! Ce n'est PAS considéré comme un baiser. Pour ça, il faut au moins UNE personne volontaire, ce qui n'était pas le cas à ce moment là...**

*** Le fait que Tsuna serre son professeur dans ses bras est un peu exagéré vu qu'il est plus petit que lui mais bon bref *-***

**Donc c'est dur à dire mais... le premier baiser de Naruto n'était pas celui de Sasuke... snif... **

**Passons. **

**Vous l'aurez remarquer, ce chapitre a pas mal de dialogue... mais je pense qu'il est bien comme ça, vu que les dialogues sont assez importants. Votre avis là dessus ?**

**Ensuite, la date pour le 12ème chapitre... voyons... le 16 janvier **

**ET S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! N'oubliez pas l'anniversaire de mon amour, j'ai nommé Severus, le 9 janvier ! **

**(Oui je sais, c'était ce jour là que j'étais censée poster ces deux chapitres là mais bon j'avait fini avant alors...) **

**Voilà voilà. Maintenant je peux vous raconter ma vie xD !**

_**La vie de Kiyoai, dans ses moindres détails...**_

_**Halala... si vous saviez. **_

**Voilà, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. (je vais très bien, pourquoi cette question ?)**

***tousse* **

**Donc, on se retrouve le mercredi 16 janvier pour la suite de _Retour dans le futur ! _(c'est pas génial ça ? Fin des cours, donc go sur l'ordi + un chapitre ?)**

**Bref. Sur ce, à dans trois semaines !**


End file.
